Mischievous Love
by StarJade
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol are best buds (a.k.a : big time pranksters) , and when cheerful, popular Sakura and Tomoyo move to Hong Kong , they decided to make their lives hell. Until they begin to fall in love...S&S! R&R!
1. In which our Characters are Introduced

__

Chapter One

Card Captor Sakura

Mischevious Love

~starjade~

Summary: Syaoran and Eriol are best buds (a.k.a : big time pranksters) , and when cheerful, popular Sakura and Tomoyo move to Hong Kong , they decided to make their lives hell. Until they begin to fall in love...R&R!_Rated_: PG

__

Comments: Hehehe...S&S! T&E!

__

In Which Our Characters 

are Introduced

" WHHAAAAATTTTT????" 

This scream echoed through the hallways , floated through the rooms and out the windows , causing sirens to break out and windows to shatter dramatically. 

People whipped around confusedly to see where this scream had come from. Of course , not one expected this scream of injustice would be coming from the very mouth of...

" Sakura! Calm down!"

Sakura was blazing. They were all sitting in the living room , when her father announced that he needed to talk to Sakura. She was confused for a while , as Fujitaka told her his 'announcement.' Now , she walked back and forth in front of her father and her brother , looking like she was about to electrify them all with bolts of her fury. She was mad. She was angry. 

She was...

" DAD! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME???" She finally burst out , her face red. Her green eyes were on fire as Fujitaka threw his hands up and sighed. Touya glared at her.

" Look , brat , we are moving! Dad got a better job at the University of Hong Kong. They're paying him twice the amount they're paying him here! It's the best opportunity we have! You can go to University , we can live better off-"

" Look , Touya , you know you don't want to go either! So why the heck are you hiding it?" Sakura retorted, quite flabbergasted.

Fujitaka finally sighed and put a hand on the shaking girl. " Look , Sakura. How about I propose this. We'll live in Hong Kong for one school year. If I think we should go back , or if we have ANY problems , we'll come right back! Alright??"

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears , as she knew there was no way to get out of this. Of course , she never tried crying yet....

" Daddy..." she pouted, tears filling her eyes , threatening to spill over. " I'll be so lonely over there...no friends , no people I know...how will I catch up on school work? How will I adapt! Tomoyo is my best friend....I can't live without her!" She racked with sobs and fell to the ground , her body shaking.

Fujitaka chuckled softly and Sakura's eyes widened. Wha....

" Sakura , Sakura...is that all your worried about? Did I not tell you..." here he leaned down to tip her chin and grin broadly , " Tomoyo is coming with us!!"

Sakura's eyes brightened enormously. " She....She is????"

Fujitaka grinned and Touya smiled.

" Of course she is , squirt. We wouldn't leave her , or Yukito behind."

" What?? Yukito is coming too??" Sakura asked, her head whipping back and forth confusedly , not wanting to accept the good information lest it be taken away from her.

" Yes , kaijuu! They're both coming for the year. Feel better , now??" Touya asked , sneering slightly.

He crossed his arms as Sakura leapt up from her kneeling position , yelping with joy. 

" Daddy , I'm going to Tomoyo's house , alright??" Sakura squealed and Fujitaka nodded , happy that his daughter was joyful again. Sakura gave a joyful laugh and quickly stomped on Touya's feet.

" That's for calling me a kaijuu!" Sakura grinned as Touya winced. She threw on her roller blades and rolled out the door , heading for the mansion that Tomoyo lived in. Even if she was going off to some foreign island for a whole entire year...at least she had Tomoyo and Yukito! It was going to be an adventure!!!

__

~~~~~*****~~~~~****

Quiet chatter echoed in the hallways , as students rushed to their lockers to pull out their books for the next few periods. People in clusters talked animatedly , giggles erupting as gossip was exchanged and rumours flew through the air.

The atmosphere was light and happy as a bell hammered through the halls. It startled the students as they began to rush to their classrooms , as doors slammed.

Hushed whispering was heard in one of the corners.

" Did you do it?"

" Yea , Yea!"

" Great! Plan A is ready for action..."

" Are you sure about this?"

" Yes , Yes , I'm absolutely sure!"

" Okay....But you know we can get in huge trou-"

" Your always worrying , aren't you? Come on! The best part of revenge is WATCHING it!"

So their footsteps pattered down the empty hallway , as they threw open the doors. The teacher stood angrily at the door as they walked in.

" You two are late , AGAIN!"

" Sorry," They both muttered , and hurried to their seats. The teacher shook his head , and turned to the classroom. They were all standing next to their seats , waiting for the teacher to command them to sit down.

" Alright. Sit down."

Together , they sat down. Of course , none of them was expecting...

__

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTT

" EEEEEWWWWWW!" The classroom screamed , as they all got up quickly. A stink filled the air , as 30 stink bombs were set off. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the screams that shook the school. Everyone raced around , many of them banging the windows and fruitlessly trying to yank the door open in a way to escape. 

The classroom yelled and screamed and the teacher yelled with panic clear in his voice, " Get out! Get out!"

With everyone pinching their noses tight, they raced out of the room , rubbing their behinds and screaming bloody murder.

Leaving behind two culprits , laughing their heads off.

" ERIOL HIIRIGIZAWA AND SYAORAN LI!" The whole class shouted at the two guilty members of the classroom. 

Eriol grinned. " Yes?"

The teacher turned pure red , his neck and ears both flushed even deeper than an apple. " You two are in for it!" he growled through clenched teeth. " I'm going to escort you BOTH to the office!"

Eriol sighed. " You might want to take a bath first. Walking beside a skunk isn't my idea of a nice-"

The teacher yelped and the class tittered as Syaoran shook his head sadly. It was never a dull moment when you were with Eriol Hiirigizawa!

The teacher just pointed down the hallway , and both guilty students began to trooping down the hall , their heads hung dramatically.

" That was our best joke yet!" Eriol crowed , once they were out of sight. Syaoran shook his head.

" You know we should really stop-" he said seriously , but Eriol clapped a hand on his shoulder.

" You ain't backing up on me , are you?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran grinned. " Of course not. I was going to say we should stop making ourselves LOOK guilty. Do these pranks secretly." 

Eriol nodded , his hand on his chin. " Great idea!"

Syaoran grinned. Both of them were known as the biggest pranksters of all time at their Hong Kong school. Well , Eriol mostly the pranks. Syaoran was the assistant. But it was usually Syaoran who made the brilliant ideas. 

It started all when one of the teachers had brought Eriol and Syaoran down in front of the whole class a year ago. Humiliated, they began to plot revenge. Jokingly , they devised a plan to embarrass the teacher. Of course , turning his teeth green , putting wet cement in his shampoo bottle and glue in his coffee cup turned their joke into a master prank.

Which brought them to this present day. 

Syaoran was expected to be a leader when he grew up. The only son of the wealthy , famous Li Family put a lot of responsibility on the young sixteen year old boy. He was serious , focused , boring....all those qualities was his identity before Eriol moved in. 

He was encouraged to make friends with the boy , for some reason he was not sure of yet. He knew Eriol had magic , just like him , which made all their pranks alot easier to carry out. Yet , his qualities began to change once he began to hang around Eriol. Suddenly he had a sense of humour.

*gasp*

Yes , very VERY surprising. So , one thing led to another and now Syaoran is opening the door to the office , about to be laid down with some heavy duty detentions.

Quite surprising!!

a/n: Hehehe....this is my first chapter of Mischievous Love. ( God , I can't even spell Mischevious on my own!) *cough* anyways , this chappie is mostly the start to a hate-love relationship.

I always love those kinds of relationships. They hate eachother at first...

Hehehehe...I am so evil....

NEWAYZ , please review! I'll decide to continue this story only if you REVIEW! That means...REVIEW! And Review means to click that little button down there and write something! Preferable nice...

This of course is an S&S story and E&T, Do you know me for anything else?


	2. In which Sakura decides to Fly

****

Chapter Two 

__

Card Captor Sakura 

****

Mischievous Love

__

~starjade~

In Which Sakura 

Decides to Fly

" Tomoyo? Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled , her skates flying every which way in her excitement. She skated up the curb , and jumped over Sonomi's rose bushes. 

She sped down the long driveway , and after conferring with the guard , burst through the mahogany doors.

" TOMOYO!" she screeched and footsteps pounded down the stairs. Sakura hopped from one skate clad foot to the other , waiting impatiently for her best friend to come. Soon , a dark haired , amethyst eyed woman came bounding towards her.

" What is it , Sakura?" she asked , her eyes wide with worry. 

Sakura grinned enormously , and tipped her head back , laughing. 

" You never told me!" Sakura burst out , grabbing Tomoyo's hands and swinging her around. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's giddiness , her face still scrunched up with confusion. What was Sakura getting at? And why was she so EXTRA happy?

" Okay , Sakura! Calm Down! Tell me what your talking about!!" Tomoyo demanded trying to seat the giddy Sakura down. Sakura sat down for two seconds before leaping up again.

" This is soooo cool! We are going to have so much fun!" Sakura smiled , holding out her arms and spinning in a circle. She forgot about her skates and fell down promptly. She quickly took her skates off , muttering under her breath.

Tomoyo shook her head at Sakura's silliness. " Okay , Sakura. Tell me clearly. What are you TALKING ABOUT? I'm in the dark here!!"

Sakura just smiled blissfully. " Since we know Chinese , it's going to be easier , isn't it??"

Tomoyo's jaw dropped. " Excuse me? Why do we have to know Chinese?"

Sakura just flopped on her back and grinned up at Tomoyo. 

" Didn't your mother tell you? We're moving to Hong Kong!!!" Sakura squealed , clapping her hands.

Tomoyo felt herself grow dizzy. " Whaaa..." she said , as the information sunk in.

" You and Me..." Sakura enunciated slowly , her eyes bright , " Are going to Hong Kong for a year!! Isn't it exciting???"

Tomoyo smiled faintly. Yes....that was very exciting. Too bad she wasn't ready for it. 

THUMP.

" Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Why did you just faint??? Answer me!"

~~~~~~*****~~~~~

Syaoran walked home , ignoring the consistent chatter at his arm. He looked around at his neighbourhood and sighed. Eriol had this big dream that he was going to decorate all of Hong Kong with Toilet Paper. Sure would be funny to see the Li Mansion decorated in toilet paper....

Going on...

" Xio-lang??? XIO-LANG ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME????" Meiling screeched , her hair standing on end , her eyes electrifying. Her hair turned poofy with bolts of lightning and her clothes flashed red and black. Syaoran jumped back from the angry girl , shocked. 

" Uh...no , I was listening..." Syaoran stuttered. Quick as can be , Meiling smiled , and latched onto his arm once more. Her clothes turned normal and her hair flitted down to the silky odangos again. 

" Like I was saying...there was this new dress at the mall! Only fifty dollars , and I was like , wow..."

As she continued to chatter , Syaoran groaned underneath his breath. Why me? He thought. Why me? He had to do something about Meiling fast! He had to call Eriol...maybe they can play a matchmaker prank. He heard Yamazaki had broken up with Chiharu...nah , they were crazy over each other. 

Hmm....this was hard! No wonder , Meiling was always following him! No other guy could stand her!!

" Look , Meiling , we're home!" Syaoran announced , his voice relieved. Meiling stared at him suspiciously , before grinning and hopping along.

" Tomorrow , we're going to go on a picnic! Okay , my Xio-Lang? It'll be so romantic!!" Meiling said in a hushed voice , hearts in her eyes.

Syaoran sweat dropped and tried to walk past her. " I am not YOURS , Meiling!"

Meiling crossed her arms. " Hmpf. Be that way. I'll just tell Yelan your being mean to me-"

" FINE FINE! For gods sake , Meiling , you are..." He opened the door to the mansion , and a serious Wei met his eyes.

" Wei? Why do you look so...worried?" Syaoran asked , confused.

Wei shook his head. " Come with me , Xio-Lang."

Syaoran stared at Meiling and she shrugged. They both removed their school bags and followed Wei into the Living room , where Yelan and all his sisters sat solemnly.

" What's wrong?" he asked , confused.

Yelan stared at him and shook her head. " Today , we have received a call from your school."

Syaoran gulped. Uh oh...

" We know you and Eriol are close...but your actions are unacceptable! Today , after setting stink bombs and whoopee cushions under the student's chairs ..." 

Yelan went on and on with her speech and Syaoran hung his head obediently. He hated whenever this happened. He always had to get a dressing down by his mother , then by the elders....

It just made him want to show them all once more.

" Yes , Mother."

" No, Mother."

" I promise , Mother."

That was all he said , at the right intervals. Her speeches were always alike. He sighed , bored. 

"-this time , Syaoran , you will serve punishment by me , not by the elders."

Syaoran's head jerked up , shocked. What? Did she just say...

" Mother...." he trailed off , his amber eyes wide. 

Yelan nodded , and his sisters giggled. " I will make sure this punishment will prevent you from ever being so silly at school again."

Meiling stifled laughter behind him and Syaoran glared at her. Meiling knew that he was hardly silly....that was exactly the opposite of Syaoran. 

" What is my punishment , Mother?" Syaoran asked , his voice revealing the hint of curiosity. Yelan's punishments were always....interesting , if you could call them that. 

Yelan got up from her seat , and put her hands behind her back. She rose her head regally and looked at Syaoran straight in the eye.

" You will have the task of becoming friends with-"

Syaoran's eyes widened. NOOOO! He screamed inside his head. That was absolutely the WORST punishment in the WORLD! Becoming FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE???? What horror!

" Mother , please!" He protested , but Yelan rose her hand to prevent any other protests.

" No , Syaoran. This punishment MUST be carried out. You will have to be friends with Mr. Kinomoto's daughter."

Syaoran's fists clenched. " WHAT? IS THAT A PUNISHMENT? BECOMING FRIENDS WITH A STUPID GIRL?" He burst out and everyone in the room leaned back , shocked at his behaviour.

Yelan just shrugged. " He will be moving here in two days from Japan , and will settle down in our area. In fact , right next door."

Syaoran looked down , his cheeks aflame with his anger.

" You will see to it that you will help her adapt to Hong Kong life , show her around , help her with school work , since she will be in your grade , your class and your school."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. " I bet that you had something to do with that!"

Yelan once more shrugged. " I cannot comment on that remark."

Syaoran just threw up his hands." FINE , mother. I WILL. I'll be NICE to this STRANGER! Okay???"

With that , he twisted on his heel and stomped up the stairs to his room. Meiling glared at everyone in the room , before also turning away. So they want him to be 'friends' with a girl , eh? Not in my life! Meiling thought , her face scrunching up in determination.

Yelan sighed and sat back down , as the girls tittered. Someday , Syaoran , she thought. You'll thank me.

For bringing you to your soul mate.

~~~~~~****~~~~~~

Sakura bounced up and down in the airplane seat , excitedly. It was the first time she was ever on a plane , before. 

" Father! Touya! Yukito! Tomoyo! Look! There's so many buttons! I wonder what this is!" 

She began to press all the buttons she saw on the armrest and Touya shook his head.

" It's a wonder how she could be sixteen and yet so childish!" he muttered to Yukito who grinned. 

Yukito , however , wasn't paying much attention. His full attention was at the stewardess who was wheeling some food on a cart. 

Tomoyo sat down beside Sakura , grinning. It was quite a shock for her when she found out about the move. She personally had no idea ....Sonomi was meaning to tell her when she came back from work. 

Of course you couldn't blame Tomoyo....having the information broken to her from a person such as Sakura...well , anyone would faint.

Sakura yelled with disgust as a barf bag shot out from the seat in front of her.

" Ewww! I don't need that!" she yelled. 

Touya smirked. " Don't be so sure of that!"

Sakura smiled at him , innocently. " Why do you say that?"

Touya shrugged , nonchalantly. " Flying is serious business ,squirt. You've never flown on a plane before....you might get a little queasy."

Sakura grinned. " Really. I'll make a bet with you then."

Tomoyo rose her eyebrows. " You sure , Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Absolutely. I bet you ten dollars that I can stand the whole ride to Hong Kong without once using the barf bag!"

Touya put a hand on his chin thinking. " And if I can stand the whole ride without the barf bag , you'll have to give me ten bucks!"

Sakura stuck out a hand. " Agreed!"

Touya shook her hand. " Your on!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes , as Sakura smiled at her from beneath her auburn bangs. " Of course he doesn't know all those years of card capturing give me a bit of an edge on this bet!"

Tomoyo laughed , and Touya and Yukito stared at the two , surprised. It sure was to be an interesting trip!

~~~~~******~~~~~

" Here's your ten bucks , kaijuu!" Touya spoke threw gritted teeth. His face was green and Sakura , Tomoyo , Yukito and Fujitaka were laughing their heads off.

" Thank you , big brother! Never mess with the master!" Sakura answered, her eyes alight with humour. Tomoyo and Sakura laughed and walked off , Sakura flipping threw the bills.

" Who knew I could make a hundred bucks off Touya? He never learns, does he?" Sakura asked , bubbling with laughter.

Tomoyo stared at her. " A hundred dollars??"

Sakura nodded. " For the past two weeks , I've been making bets with him. And every single time , he loses! Talk about dense!"

Sakura and Tomoyo hooked arms , giggling as they walked to the luggage drop off. Sakura stared out the window , looking at the foreign Chinese writing , and the Hong Kong cities that rose from beyond the hills. This is where she was going to live for one year...

And she was going to make the best of it!

a/n: Muah ah ah ah ah ah! So Sakura isn't too bad herself in the tricky department!!

Thank you all for the kind reviews! *wipes away a tear* your so nice! But remember , I won't update till I get one heck of alot of reviews. SO REVIEW! And magically you will see a chappie!

REMEMBER: S&S , T&E those are my couplings. Who knows , I might throw a bit of M&T. Wat ya think?

Email , Review , wat ya like. Thankies!

Next Chappie: They Meet! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. In which Sakura and Syaoran Meet

Chapter Three

Card Captor Sakura

Mischievous Love

~starjade~

In Which Sakura and Syaoran

Meet

Syaoran had shoved his hands in his pocket and was walking along the sidewalk , his face angry and determined. He hated this! He wanted to scream , yell , bang a wall , do that stink bomb prank again....

Anything to show up his mother!

Grr....whenever the elders punished him , they would just add some more training , or do some task , like fight this guy or do this test...

Never make _friends_ with someone!

Syaoran shuddered at the word. Syaoran never had many friends , except for Eriol. It disgusted him through and through...

" Hey , Syaoran ,wait up!" a voice behind him cried.

Syaoran stopped and turned around waiting for Eriol to catch up to him. Eriol finally made it to his side , breathing hard. He quickly fixed his glasses and looked over at Syaoran.

" Man , your looking angry today. More than usual."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " Don't tell me you haven't heard my 'punishment' yet!"

Eriol put a hand under his chin and nodded. " Well , I have heard about it....but I wanted you to say it!"

Syaoran growled and Eriol laughed. 

"What? You can't deny how funny that sounds." Eriol put a hand on his chest and dramatically posed like he was on a stage performing.

" How horrible! I am forced like Cinderella to be nice to someone! How dreadful! How repulsive! The inhumanity! Friends! I shudder at the word! The sadism! The-"

" Cut it Hiirigizawa!" Syaoran growled , and Eriol was driven to fits of laughter. 

Syaoran couldn't help the hint of a smile that grew on his lips. To a normal person , it wouldn't sound like a punishment. But in case you haven't noticed...

Well maybe you haven't. Let me just state it again. 

Syaoran Li isn't normal.

That clear enough for ya?

As they walked to school , Eriol calmed down enough to say , " Did you remember the itch powder?"

Syaoran nodded. " What is it for?"

Eriol smiled , mischievously. " Oh , a little present in the underwear of our favourite little teacher." 

Syaoran stared at him , curiously. 

" And how will you manage that?"

Eriol snapped his fingers. " Magic."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " Using magic isn't very fun , Eriol."

Eriol shrugged. " That's why there will also be red paint on his chair."

Syaoran grinned. " Good Job!"

~~~~~~******~~~~~

Innocently , the two students walked into class , standing beside their chairs , like two goody two shoes. The class looked at them suspiciously , as everyone of them kneeled and peered at their cheers , inspecting them inch by inch.

The teacher cleared his throat , glaring at Syaoran and Eriol from the corner of his beady eyes. 

" Alright class , sit down." 

The class sat down , as the teacher did.

CRUNCH.

" Huh?" the teacher whispered , and got up quickly. Red paint was splattered on his chair. Eriol snapped his fingers , and he began to scratch his behind.

" What is going on???" he roared , and the class backed away from the crazy teacher who was scratching his butt.

The teacher roamed the room with his eyes and landed on two snickering perpetrators. 

" SYAORAN LI , ERIOL HIIRIGIZAWA!" The teacher screamed , his face red. The whole class cracked up as he itched his butt like crazy , red paint coming off on his fingers. He screamed with terror as he raced around the room , rubbing his butt on the wall , only succeeding to paint the wall red. 

He gave a horror-struck look at the laughing class , before running out the door , his toupee flying off his head and onto the ground.

Eriol picked it up , and quickly grabbed a super glue bottle that he had been hiding in his pocket ,and squirting it onto the underside.

" You forgot your toupee !" he yelled , and the teacher put his hands on his head and yelled , quickly grabbing his toupee and squishing it onto his head. Of course , forgetting that the toupee was being handed to him none other than The Eriol Hiirigizawa.

Transparent white glue oozed from the edges and the teacher halted , a suspicious expression growing on his face.

" What is this..." he whispered , and tried to take it off. Too bad it was stuck to his head.....

" AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed once more , and after scratching his butt , and giving a horrified glance to the two culprits , he ran out the door down to the office.

The whole class stared at the two , wondering how they could pull of such a prank.

" That was funny!" Eriol cried , wiping a tear off his face.

Syaoran grinned. " A master piece, if I must say so myself!" 

The whole class stared at each other and erupted into loud applause for the two pranksters , who bowed , proudly.

Until the principal growled on the intercom , " Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiirigizawa , report to the office , IMMEDIATELY!" 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Sakura looked around at her new room , proudly taking in the pink walls , the pink bed , the pink dresser , the pink pillows...

And we all are wondering what her favourite colour is.

She collapsed against her bed , and looked at the brochure that laid on the mattress. It was the brochure to the school she was going to tomorrow. She had already ordered the uniform that was required of all students , and was already told her homeroom class. 

Getting up , she peered out her windows , taking in the tall buildings and parks that surrounded her house. It was quite an interesting city....now only if she could get her father to let her explore it. 

Her gaze turned to her side and took in the towering mansion. Her jaw dropped as she gazed at it. The mansion made their house look like a bird's egg.

Sakura shook her head. Maybe it was haunted. With ghosts. With chopped off heads. And...

Sakura stifled a scream , as she opened the door. The silence of the house scared her. She knew Tomoyo was here somewhere...

But where?

Carefully , step by step , she went down the stairs. Each step echoed in the house , pounding against her ears. When her foot rested on the floor , she stared at the door.

Only a few more steps , Sakura. There isn't any ghost waiting behind that door with a long hook , ready to tear apart your flesh...

She held a fist to her mouth as she took one step and then another and then another...

Her hand rested on the knob and she took a deep breath but suddenly a shadow from outside fell upon her.

Her head jerked up as a dark figure came closer to her door , closer , closer , closer...

The doorbell rang , echoing through the house , pounding the walls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The long scream erupted from her mouth as she fell away from the door and pulling on the knob , causing the door to swing open , revealing a confused Syaoran.

Sakura continued to scream and she could hear footsteps from upstairs , signalling Tomoyo was coming. 

She looked up and saw a chestnut haired boy staring at her. His eyes were cold and serious and she smiled a bit hesitantly. Embarrassment flooded through her veins as she remembered her scream that probably shook up the whole neighbourhood.

" uh...hello , how can I help you?" she asked , her voice terribly squeaky ,as she pulled herself up. Tomoyo came pounding down the stairs and ran next to her.

" Who is it?" she asked , staring at Syaoran as well. 

Syaoran was staring at both of them confusedly. Who were this banshees? 

" Hello , my name is Li Syaoran , I'm your neighbour and proper etiquette calls for me to introduce you to Hong Kong for I am the next leader of the Li Clan and am expected to do so."

This speech was made formally and Sakura blinked about five times before replying , quite intelligently , " Huh?"

Tomoyo elbowed her painfully. " I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." 

Sakura smiled. " And I am Kinomoto , Sakura."

Syaoran nodded , his eyes scrutinizing the Kinomoto girl. She had auburn hair , emerald eyes , and a light figure. She seemed a bit empty headed , but the shocking colour of her eyes drew you away from that note.

" I hope you two will cordially accept my invitation..." he said , his voice bored and drawling.

Sakura stared at him. " Wait a minute....you live in that mansion beside our house , right?"

Syaoran had a strong urge to roll his eyes. " Yes."

Sakura clapped her hands and giggled. " Ohhhh....and I thought that mansion was haunted! It seems so cold and mysterious in there!"

Just like him , she thought as she looked him over. Chestnut hair , inquisitive , intelligent amber eyes and a cold facade that made you think over any ideas of being friends with him. He was strong and superior and gave them all a , I-am-so-much-better-than-you look.

" Okay , I geuss we'll come with you. When do you want us to be at your mansion , thingy?"

Syaoran glared at her. " Four o'clock tomorrow. After school."

Sakura's eyes brightened. " Hey do you go to..."

Syaoran answered , sharply. " Yes , I do. Bye."

With that , he whirled around and walked off. Sakura stared after him and then looked at Tomoyo. " Wait a minute.... I never even told him the name of the school!"

Tomoyo shrugged , peering after the boy. " He seems really cold and out of it."

Sakura shrugged. " Who cares? We have a tour guide!"

Tomoyo giggled as Sakura began hopping around the house , singing , " We have a tour guide , yippe , yippee , do da , we have a tour guide , yippee , yippee , do da!"

Tomoyo suddenly thought of something. " Hey , Sakura , come try on this totally kawaii outfit I made for you!"

Sakura winced. " Are you sure?"

Tomoyo grinned. " Absolutely! COME!" 

With that , she pulled on Sakura's arm and dragged her along with her. 

a/n: They met. They met. They met , they met , they met , they met , they mmmeeeeeeeetttt!

Okay , I guess you guys go that point!

I'm glad you guys like this story! I love reviews , I'm motivated when I read them! Okay? Okay!

So reView! emaIl! DO SOMETHING THAT TELLS ME YOU LIKE THIS STORY!  
PLEASE!  
If you don't no chappies! Hmpf. That should teach you!

Jks , Jks. There still will be chappies, but it'll take one hell of a long time for it to come out! Reviewing makes chappies come faster. A proven fact!

Next Chappie: The TOUR , and the SCHOOL DAY! Where eriol and tomoyo meet!

__


	4. In which Controversy is Unearthed

****

Chapter Four

Card Captor Sakura

****

Mischievous Love

__

~starjade~

In Which Controversy

Is Unearthed 

" You know , Sakura really should be up by now!" Tomoyo whispered to Fujitaka as they put away the breakfast dishes.

Fujitaka grinned. " Oh, she'll be up. Now you go , and Sakura will come..." Fujitaka searched his mind for the right word , " shortly!"

Tomoyo stared at Sakura's door where rumbling snores could be heard. " Alright...." she said , doubtfully as she turned around and raced out the door where a car was waiting for her.

Fujitaka smiled at Touya who grimaced. " That little kaijuu....what time is it?"

Fujitaka checked his watch. " 7:58."

Touya smirked. " She'll be up in , ten , nine , eight , seven , six, five , four , three , two..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!" The screech echoed through the house as pounding was heard from Sakura's room as she fought with the blankets and got out , quickly changing into her clothes.

In record time , Sakura came racing down the stairs , her feet tripping on the last step as she fell splat on her face. 

" OWWW!" she squealed as she combed her fingers through her hair , grabbed a piece of toast , grabbed her lunch , kissed her father and stomped on Touya's foot , before yanking on her roller blades and speeding out the door.

" BYE!" Her faded out voice cried.

Touya glanced at his watch. " 8:00."

Fujitaka nodded and went back to eating. 

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Syaoran was sitting silently at his desk , glaring coldly at the surface. They were being put under tight surveillance , and had only escaped suspension and expulsion because Syaoran was the Li Clan son , and Eriol was directly connected to them as well.

The Li Clan sure has it's advantages. 

He heard a snigger behind him , where Eriol was sitting. Syaoran turned around and rose his eyebrow inquiringly.

" Watch , my descendant. Watch!" was all he would say. Syaoran rolled his eyes. How mental could this guy get??

Syaoran felt a bad feeling in his gut , as the (new) teacher flounced her hands and jumped up and down on her heels , giggling excitedly. Syaoran felt like rolling his eyes again , but he felt like he was doing that too much. His eyeballs would get stuck like that....hey that just gave him a new idea for a prank...

Sadly , the hyper active teacher interrupted his rather enjoyable thoughts.

" Class , Class , settle down!" she said in a squeaky , high pitched voice to the dead silent class. Everyone rose their eyebrows in disbelief as the woman yelled , " QUIET! How LOUD is it in this CLASS???"

Everyone clapped their hands over their ears as another muffled laugh could be heard from Eriol. 

The flunky woman squeaked excitedly, " Today , we have NEW students!"

She looked at the class expectantly , but the class remained silent. Finally , Syaoran drawled , " Yea."

The sarcastic cheer echoed in the room , erupting the class into muffled giggles. The woman turned red , as she tried to continue. " ANYWAYS , our students come all the way from JAPAN! They're girls!" she announced , as if she was a nurse delivering a baby.

Eriol kicked Syaoran's chair and the teacher cried , " Give a warm welcome to Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji!"

An auburn haired girl and a dark haired girl walked into the class , smiling shyly. The class pattered with light applause as the teacher said in a motherly voice , " How 'bout you sit beside Li and Tomoyo , you sit beside Hiirigizawa!"

Syaoran groaned inwardly, and suddenly the class began to snicker. Syaoran looked around and realised that he had groaned aloud. Sakura stared at him , trying to understand why he had groaned , clearly not getting it. Tomoyo however , glared at the chestnut haired boy , already resolving to hate him forever.

Eriol whooped as Tomoyo settled beside him. " Ah , such a beautiful lady beside me! How would you like a flower??" 

Tomoyo smiled at him , hesitantly.

Sigh. She'll soon learn never to accept ANYTHING from Hiirigizawa ever again! 

" Alrig-ahhh!" she screeched as Eriol pulled a live spider out of his pocket , instead of the flower she had expected. Tomoyo jerked out of her seat , and fumed as the spider scuttled around the floor , sending girls screaming as it went out the door. 

The teacher glared at Eriol. She went right up to him and put her face into Eriol's. " Let me make sure you will NEVER do that AGAIN!" she spoke through gritted teeth. Eriol smiled , roguishly. 

" Don't like spiders , eh Mrs. Whoever you are," drawled Eriol.

Luckily , the teacher did not hear him and Syaoran turned and winked at Eriol , already formulating another plan.

Sakura slid into the seat beside him and he jerked his chair as far apart as he could from her. Sakura looked at him strangely.

" Hey , Li.....um , are we still up for after school?" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran glared at her. " No."

Sakura stared at him. " Huh?" 

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " Are you dense? I just said no. I can't go. First of all , I don't interact with brats , and second of all , you have ruined my life with your existence , so go back to Japan!!!"

Sakura jerked back , her emerald eyes wide.

" Excuse me?" she asked , harshly. 

Syaoran smirked , and crossed his arms. " You heard me."

Sakura shook her head slowly. " I can't believe it! You are acting like a complete jerk! You are such a...." She sputtered , trying to find the word that describe the fool that sat beside her. Too bad there wasn't one despicable enough to describe him. 

Syaoran sneered. " Too immature to say a swear word , Kinomoto? Why am I wasting my time with such an immature brat? Just stay on your side , and don't even look at me , and maybe I can survive the curse of you being born!"

Sakura was flushed with anger. " I have just MET You and you are acting like a complete IDIOT! First , get some manners , you ill tempered , self indulged maniac , and second of all , who are you taking , immature brat? I'm not the one picking fights with people who just moved! What are you , retarded , or did you just fall on your head when you were born! Maybe your mother dropped you , after your ugliness blinded her eyes!"

So then the fight turned into the infamous , ' yo momma disses ' and then turned to . ' your so ugly' then ' your so dumb' and then....

Tomoyo stared at the two squirreling individuals in front of her. 

" I think they're going to be really good friends , huh?" she whispered.

Eriol smirked. " The best of friends."

~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~

" Syaoran , guy , what are you doing??" Eriol asked at lunch , waving his arms about. 

Syaoran leaned sullenly against the tree , glaring at Sakura. Somehow , Sakura's cheerful dense little face had won over the class and was now stretching over the whole school. 

He growled. What was so good about that brat? She was so....ugh , happy and empty headed!! 

Not to mention his punishment...

That just made him hate her even more!

" What can I do , Eriol?" Syaoran sighed , and crossed his arms , a scowl on his face. " I can't stand being around that perky thing , without insulting her. How am I going to be FRIENDS with her?"

Eriol groaned. " You were on the right track , man. Offering to take her for a tour around Hong Kong....and you just HAD to mess it up!!"

Syaoran growled , " What about you , Mr. I'm always Right? Were you being FRIENDLY when you scared that Daidouji girl?"

Eriol smirked. " Hey , she loves my jokes!"

Syaoran sneered , " Oh yeah? That's why she was giving you dirty looks for the whole day??" 

Eriol shrugged. " Well , she'll be my friend way faster than Sakura would be yours!"

Syaoran groaned. " Just shut up."

Eriol smiled. " Sure thing. If you really hate her , then let it show. A couple of pranks should put her in her place!"

Suddenly , it was like a light bulb had shone onto of Syaoran's head. " That's....brilliant! I can prank her! Oh , this is going to be GOOD!"

Eriol laughed as Syaoran slapped him a high five. " Operation: Prank Sakura and Tomoyo!"

~~~~~~*****~~~~~

" Grrrr....that BOY makes me so MAD , I want to STRANGLE him with my OWN BARE HANDS!" 

Well , those weren't exactly the words coming from Sakura's mouth , but from all her mumbling and strangling motions with her fists , you get the gist of it. 

" You know what I head from Rika , one of the girls in our class?" Tomoyo suddenly said.

Sakura stopped her insane motions and asked , " What?"

" Syaoran and Eriol are the school's biggest pranksters. They've scared all the teachers and faculty members. Anyone who gets in their way , is soon punished..."

Tomoyo told Sakura this , hoping that Sakura would stop her revenge plans , after she realised how dangerous it was.

Sakura's eyes got a magnificent gleam in them. " Oh really.....Now , that doesn't mean I'm not as good of a prankster...."

Tomoyo shook her head. " Gods , Sakura , I've never seen you so angry before!"

Sakura turned to her best friend , her emerald eyes blazing. " ANGRY! ANGRY ISN'T EVEN CLOSE!"

Tomoyo backed off , as Sakura went on ranting about how Syaoran was stupid , mean , this and that ....

Suddenly , voices behind them halted Sakura's angry outburst. 

" Meiling , get off of me!"

" FINE , Li, I will! But will you at least hold my hand! I feel so lonely..."

" Gods , Meiling ,get a teddy bear."

" LI!"

" Sorry.....Sorry....jeez..."

The two figures soon rounded the corner and came straight towards Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran halted , seeing Sakura.

Both of them glared heavily at each other.

" Uh..." Tomoyo said , as Sakura put her hands on her hips and leaned up to Syaoran.

" Soo...." she said.

Syaoran put his hands on his hips and leaned up to Sakura.

" Soo...." he said.

The glaring contest went on for quite a long time , until Tomoyo began to cough. Syaoran said mischievously , " You might want to watch out tomorrow , Kinomoto. You might find a couple of presents waiting for you."

Sakura said in a equally malicious voice , " And maybe I'll return the favour, Li. But expect MY presents to be more satisfying than yours ever will be!"

Syaoran's eyebrows rose. " Oh yeah?"

Sakura retorted , " Yeah!"

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah!"

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah!"

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah!"

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah!"

Tomoyo dragged Sakura home and Meiling dragged Syaoran to the mansion , as the two kept on yelling at each other , quite immaturely , might I add , " Oh yeah?"

" Yeah!"

And that is the end of my sappy , sappy , corny , mushy chapter. Full of romance , bravery , knighthood , dragons ,fairies and witches. 

And a highly pissed off Sakura and Syaoran.

Hope you liked it!

a/n: hehehehe...

Luv zee reviews! Review zee more! Probably ya'll are wonderin why I'm writing such a humorous story. Really , I'm actually quite mental in real life. I'm always looking for fun....which makes my life quite interesting.

I've been writing on hell of a lot of angsty , oh my god , drama stories. I was getting tired of it , and I wanted a light one that didn't involve too much angst and heartbreak!!

HOPE YE LIKE IT!  
AND REVIEW! HOW CAN YOU DEMAND MORE CHAPPIES WHEN THERE ISN'T REVIEWS???? 

REVIEW AND A CHAPTER WILL MAGICALLY APPEAR! REVIEW , REVIEW , REVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Or of course , you can email me!!

^^ 8)

hehehehe...read my other S&S stories toooooo!


	5. In which our Characters wake up with a g...

****

Chapter Five

Card Captor Sakura

Mischievous Love

~starjade~

In which our Characters wake up with a Good Meal...and some Master Pranks ****

The sun rose quietly , brightening the sky with it's luminous rays. It shined upon the world , lightly flooding pools of lights where ever it shown. The rays of light filtered through the windows , shining upon people's faces as they awoke to a brand new day. The rivers rippled with the serenity of the morning , and the birds sang a cheerful song that drifted through the hearts of all....

Except....

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Two screams of horror echoed from two houses. Sakura leapt from bed , pulling slimy worms out of her hair as she jumped around her room , shrieking in disgust.

For some reason , instead of waking up to a blissful morning , she awoke to a worm laying on her cheek. When she pulled the worm off, she realised she was lying in a bed full of slimy , despicable , contemptible , sticky wet WORMS in her bed!

She let out another horrified yell as she quickly grabbed her necklace and turned it into a staff. She erased all the worms and when she was sure the slimy insects were all gone , she collapsed on a chair , breathing hard in fright.

Soon , the fright turned to anger , and the anger turned to fury and the fury turned to revengefulness , and the revengefulness turned to pure out rage!

Syaoran Li was GOING DOWN

~~~~~****~~~~

Syaoran woke up screaming as a pitcher of wet garbage fell from his ceiling. 

Disgusting slimy indescribable piles of garbage slopped on his head as he jumped from his bead yelling his head off. Why did he just wake up to a avalanche of garbage? And how come it seemed to fall on him RIGHT WHEN HE WOKE UP?

" WHY DID GARBAGE JUST FALL ON ME!" he screamed as he threw banana peels , stinky diapers and wet vegetable peels from his head and clothes. He shuddered thinking about the slop that didn't seem to be one thing or another. He didn't want to know what that used to be...

He quickly took off his shirt and climbed his way to the bathroom after muttering a quick spell on his sword to clean up the mess. He know had a new mission.

To make Sakura Kinomoto's life Hell!

~~~~~****~~~~~

Tomoyo sat in the class , waiting for the bell to ring and for Sakura to come. For some reason , she was always late and for some stranger reason , she heard a lot of screaming , yelling and stomping around going on in her room.

She already knew Sakura was weird...maybe Sakura was having fun with her imaginary friend? When Tomoyo was four , Sakura did tell her that her imaginary friend was named Bobo and he liked chicken wings..

As the bell rang , a navy haired boy slid into the seat next to hers. He smiled at her flirtatiously and wiggled his eyebrows.

Tomoyo of course did the sensible thing. She took her chair and moved it two feet away from him. 

Eriol moved his seat right up to hers , and grinned slyly at her again. Tomoyo growled and shifted her chair again. 

Shift.

" Grr..."

Shift.

" Grr..."

Shift.

" Grr.."

" Excuse me , Miss. Daidouji and Mr. Hiirigizawa , will you please explain why you two are at the other end of the room when your seats are over on the opposite end?"

Tomoyo and Eriol both looked up amid snickers of laughter among their classmates. Their teacher ( a new one...again) was looking at them from over his long spindly glasses and raised a bushy grey eyebrow.

" Answer me , please!"

Eriol smiled harmlessly as Tomoyo blushed. " I was just showing my good friend , Tomoyo how chairs in Hong Kong move. She has informed me that Japanese chairs are quite different..."

Syaoran gaped at Eriol from his seat and Tomoyo rolled her eyes. The teacher just tutted and growled , " Get back to your seats , both of you , and any more flirting will not be tolerated!"

At this Tomoyo flushed deeper than a tomato and Eriol smirked as the whole class erupted into laughter. Syaoran stared at Eriol pointedly and he shrugged. 

As the teacher was yelling at the class to be quiet or face his stinky breath , the class heard a scuffling and a banging sound as the doors outside the classroom door was being banged. Squeaky footsteps pounded on the floor and they could hear panting.

Books clattered in the hallway and a distinct , " Crap!" could be heard. It was feminine and Tomoyo slapped a hand to her forehead as she recognized the voice.

The teacher blinked as more scuffling , panting , cursing and book dropping could be heard. Finally the teacher got fed up for the person to enter the classroom and flung the door open.

The door revealed a dishevelled Sakura , on her hands and knees , picking up papers. At the sight of the staring class and the glaring teacher , she squeaked and her papers went flying over her head again. 

" Who are you and WHY ARE YOU LATE?" the teacher bellowed and Sakura visibly cowered. 

" I-I-I" Sakura stuttered and the teacher leaned down his eyes bulging , magnified by the coke bottle glasses. 

" SPEAK PROPERLY! ARTICULATE!" he screamed at Sakura and Sakura began to tense as Syaoran began to snicker. Tomoyo glared at Syaoran and this caused Eriol to snicker as well.

Sakura glanced up at the snickering and saw Syaoran. Instantly her sweet , innocent emerald eyes turned into the eyes of a very pissed wildcat.

" I WAS LATE BECAUSE OF THAT IDIOT SITTING RIGHT THERE!" Sakura screamed and the class jumped as Syaoran stared at Sakura .

" HE DUMPED WORMS IN MY BED!" She yelled , her hair flying in all directions her face red.

Tomoyo grew thoughtful. No wonder she was screaming and yelling...I guess it wasn't Bobo coming back for a reunion..

Syaoran got up , growing furious as well. " WELL YOU DUMPED GARBAGE ON ME!"

" THAT ISN'T AS WORSE AS WORMS!"

" YES IT IS!"

" NO IT ISN'T!"

__

" YES IT IS!"

" NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!"

" NO IT ISN'T!"

" YES IT IS!"

" NO IT ISN'T!"

Finally the teacher bellowed , " SHUT UP AND GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW!"

The two quarrelling students stopped and just settled for glaring. Sakura collected her papers , without once taking her eyes of Syaoran.

She walked to her desk and moved her chair as far away from Syaoran as possible. Syaoran did the same and they both stuck their tongue out each other.

" This means war!" They both growled at each other and the teacher glared at them , as he turned around to write his name on the board in squeaky chalk marks. 

Eriol leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands at the back of his head.

" Young love....so sweet!" he said , loudly. 

Both Sakura , Syaoran and even Tomoyo turned to Eriol and unanimously shouted , " SHUT UP , ERIOL!"

~~~~~~******~~~~~

Syaoran brooded as he sat at the lunch table , staring at the ever so cheerful Sakura Kinomoto. He hated her. He hated her guts. He hated those sparkling emerald eyes. He hated those silky auburn locks. He hated that light figure , that sense of humour , the way she challenged him , the way she talked , laughed , walked...

HE HATED HER!

He let out another low growl as Eriol plopped down beside him and let out a breath. 

" Quite an interesting week , might I say!"

Syaoran glared at his noodles. " Interesting? Ha! More like horrific.."

Eriol shrugged. " I tend to think of Sakura and Tomoyo not as rivals..."

Syaoran glanced at him curiously as Eriol peered at him over his glasses. " But more like...partners...in business..."

Syaoran stared at him for a full ten seconds before bursting into laughter. And when I say laughter , I mean laughter. Full rolling on the ground , clutching his stomach , even the tears that appeared in his eyes. 

Eriol stared at the hysterical teen in wonder. Who knew such a serious boy could have such a laughing fit? Probably to make up for all those years he never even cracked a smile...

Finally , after about ten minutes of nearly having an asthma attack , Syaoran got up weakly and said , " Say that again! That was funny!"

Eriol glared at the chestnut haired boy in mock disgust. " Really , Syaoran. To actually have a sense of humour...I'm ashamed of you!"

Syaoran just shrugged a smile still on his face. Suddenly , he felt eyes on him and Syaoran turned to see Sakura staring at him. He glared at her full force and she narrowed her eyes. 

Suddenly a tall , black haired boy walked over to Sakura. She broke from the glaring contest and for a couple of minutes , they were chatting. Sakura broke into giggles and a blush was evident from five miles away. The boy grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder before walking away , winking at Syaoran. 

Syaoran nearly grew red with anger as he glared at the dark haired boy. He was flirting with Sakura! That was...That was..

" Feeling jealous?"

The remark shocked Syaoran out of his skin and he whirled around to see a smirking Eriol.

Syaoran rolled his eyes , trying to appear nonchalant. " Jealous of my enemy? Hmpf. Right..."

Eriol let out his breath. " Do you know who that was?" 

Syaoran shook his head and Eriol grinned. " Hiiro Kangashi. One of the most popular guys in the school and named to be the hottest. I heard he has played six girls at one time before...amazing.."

Syaoran just rolled his eyes , and punched himself for starting the rolling the eyes habit again. Didn't he tell himself to stop? But it belonged here! Eriol was the only guy Syaoran knew who respected those who can play more than three girls at once...

" Whatever...I don't care....Actually Hiiro's little flirting skills with Sakura will maximize by two hundred....with the prank that I have in mind..." 

Eriol's eyes brightened enormously as he leaned down to hear Syaoran's prank.

When Syaoran was finished , Eriol whistled. " Nice one , Syaoran....but are you going to act all innocent and nice while these prank is in the making?"

Syaoran guffawed. " Hell no! She deserves all the cruelty she can get!"

Eriol rose an eyebrow. " Weren't you supposed to be 'nice' to her? Be her friend? That was your punishment , you know!"

Syaoran stared at Eriol. " DAMN! I forgot..." 

Eriol grinned as Syaoran banged the table. 

" She just pisses me off sooo much...But who cares? What will Yelan do to me if I don't carry out this one punishment?"

Eriol shrugged. " Things like these have dire consequences..."

But Syaoran wasn't listening. He was already contemplating a plan for his Master Prank...on Sakura...

And these prank will be carried out on the one day that brings chills down the spine of every boy in the world....

Valentines Day....

a/n: HAHAHAHAHA! Another CHAAAAAAAAAAAAPTer....another CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAPTER! i love zee reviews! I love you! I love anyone with a sense of humour! I love you! I love the world...

I swear , sometimes I think I have the mentality of a teletubby...

Which teletubby am I?

Most probable....Po...

Okay , I am weird... But all you weird ppl , REVIEW! And magically New CHAPTERS will appear! *gasp* a new concept , eh? Review , Email , anything that shows me you care , and you want another chapter...

AND if you don't care than Hmpf. Expect some worms in your bed tonight! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* cough* NEWAYZ , Review! Come on , guyz and gurlz , you can review! It ain't take too much effort to click a button and write , " I love your story , update????" 

Come on...I'm your friend....be my friend....and Review...this chapter...

__


	6. In Which the Kinomoto Family gets Invite...

****

Chapter Six

Card Captor Sakura

****

Mischevious Love

__

~starjade~

In which the Kinomoto 

Family is Invited for Dinner

The next few days passed without incident. A couple more substitute teachers , some homework , some pranks , some dissing fights ...nothing too interesting...

Sakura felt like she was winning. As she walked to her locker on a Friday morning , she talked animatedly with her best friend , Tomoyo.

" Ha! That Li will never know what hit him! Remember my cafeteria prank? He actually thought that it was chocolate cake? And remember how we posted pictures of Syaoran as a baby around the school? Now THAT was a masterpiece!" Sakura giggled and Tomoyo laughed at the memory.

" Yeah , they were pretty good pranks!" Tomoyo said as they rounded a corner. 

Voices bubbled in the crowds hanging in the hallway. There was ten minutes before the bell rang , and people were making most of their time before it was wasted away by boring teachers trying to teach them about History , or English or something really really boring.

Sakura's eyes sparkled. " Not as good as what I have planned next!" 

Tomoyo's eyebrows rose. " You don't wanna know HOW many times I've heard that in the past two weeks we've been here!"

Sakura shrugged. " Hey , I offered to be Li's friend...too bad he missed the opportunity!"

Tomoyo stared at her speculatively from beneath her violet locks. " Really..."

Sakura just rolled her eyes at her friend's mysterious behaviour. She began to open her locker as she told Tomoyo , " Well this prank will make them so humiliated that they'd wish they'd never been born!"

With a flourish she opened her locker...

And two dozen red roses fell on her. 

The hallway hushed as the roses scattered on the floor , the petals landing softly on Sakura's shocked face. A note fluttered down as well , and with shaking fingers , Sakura opened it up.

__

Your eyes are like an ocean 

I feel myself drowning

Your emerald eyes are captivating

Only strengthening my love for you.

Silently , Sakura handed the note to Tomoyo, who read it over and her jaw dropped. 

" I bet you this is a prank!" Sakura said between clenched teeth.

Tomoyo waggled her eyebrows. " I think it isn't. I think someone actually has a thing for you!"

Sakura's eyes widened , disbelieving , but as she opened her mouth to reprimand her , a certain blue eyed boy walked past her.

" Hey , Sakura!" he said , flirtatiously , and picked up a rose from the ground. He swept down like he was bowing and handed the flower to her.

" For you my lady!" Hiiro said , winking. With that, he walked away , with Sakura staring at him confusedly. 

" Why did he give me a flower that came out of my locker?" Sakura asked. " It's not like they're his..."

Tomoyo's eyes widened until hearts appeared. " Oh , this is soooo romantic! Hiiro probably planted those roses in your locker?"

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed. " Why? So he can ambush me with them , hoping I'll be pricked by a thorn?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. " No , silly. He did it so he can show you that he LIKES you?"

Sakura had to blink a couple of times before she fully got that. " Ohhhh.....of course not! He just wants to be friends...that's all!"

Tomoyo shrugged. " That's not the way I see it!"

Sakura glared at her and Tomoyo giggled as she went off to her own locker. Sakura was left alone , and she stared at the rose. No one had ever given her a rose...much less two dozen of them...

Smiling , she put it in her bag. It might come in handy, one day!

~~~~~~***~~~~~

Syaoran and Eriol nearly died with laughter as they watched Sakura get ambushed with the roses. 

" How'd you get them to fall on her like that?" Syaoran asked , watching Sakura as she read the note.

Eriol grinned. " I have no idea...."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as they watched on from their secluded spot behind the doors. Suddenly Hiiro sauntered in and instantly , Syaoran's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hiiro , pretending he was some romantic hero , swept down and gave Sakura a rose.

" This is turning out better than I thought!" Eriol said excitedly.

Syaoran was still watching Hiiro as he winked at Sakura and walked away , Sakura staring after him. Grr....was she getting a crush on him?

Eriol had to poke Syaoran a couple of times before Syaoran screamed , " WHAT? WHAT?"

Eriol smirked. " You know , we can't look suspicious. We have to play our pranks as usual. And be our normal idiotic selves."

Syaoran nodded. " Right...Right..."

Eriol just smiled. " Don't worry. We have a picnic this Monday , and you can make some moves on her then."

Syaoran took a couple of minutes to understand that , before he yelped and hit Eriol.

" I AM SO NOT INTERESTED IN THAT GAKI!" He screeched as Eriol just pushed him out , laughing knowingly.

~~~~~~******~~~~~  


As Syaoran opened the door to his house , after staring for a couple of long minutes at Sakura's house. She pissed him off SOOOO much! He wanted to make sure she knew exactly what kind of hell he'd been through these past days!

But for some reason , unknown to him , he found himself standing hidden on the porch , watching Sakura and Tomoyo animatedly talk as they walked home. His eyes narrowed as they landed on Sakura and he growled deep in his throat. He felt a flutter in his chest as her emerald eyes flashed towards the house and he shook his head , confusedly.

But he could soon hear the shriek of Meiling , angry that Syaoran had somehow slipped his grasp and had walked home himself.

" XIO-LANG? XIO-LANG! WHERE ARE YOU???" Meiling screamed and Syaoran's eyes grew wide with fright.

" Damn , the crazy woman! Why can't she go to some mental asylum and find a guy there!" he muttered as he raced inside the house and slammed the door behind him.

As he was taking of his jacket , a cough behind him startled him. Turning around , his eyes grew wide with dread.

Standing before him , her arms crossed regally , stood Yelan. She rose a delicate eyebrow as Syaoran hastily bowed , his cheeks flushing.

" Syaoran....hello..." Yelan said , her eyes flashing amusedly.

Syaoran stuttered , " Hello , mother..."

Meiling burst in and Yelan shook her head. After giving a glare to Syaoran she raced away to the stairs and Syaoran's fear grew deeper.

" So , my son. How is your punishment coming along?" Yelan asked.

Syaoran gulped. " Uh...really well. I asked Kinomoto if she wanted to come on a tour with me , and she accepted.." It was the truth , after all. He didn't have to say that he ruined it all by snapping at her and now they were enemies.

Yelan nodded , appreciatively. " So, I guess there is no problems for me to invite their family over for dinner tonight , is there?"

Syaoran's eyes bulged. " WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" 

Yelan shrugged , innocently. " Since you two are such good friends , I will give you the honours of asking their family."

Syaoran shook his head slowly. " You can't be serious!"

Yelan just smiled , knowing she had caught Syaoran. " Oh yes I can. Put your jacket back on and head over there. Ask them politely , using all your manners!" 

Syaoran stared at her pleadingly and Yelan just clapped her hands , signaling the cook and walked off. Syaoran was left alone in the hallway and he let out a groan.

" Great. Just great. I will have to cross over to Enemy Territories. This is JUST GREAT!"

~~~~~******~~~~~

Sakura sat at the table , humming as she looked around the kitchen.

" Today is my day to make dinner...but what should I make?" she said , as she opened the refrigerator and peered in. Just as she thought.

They REALLY needed to go grocery shopping!

Fujitaka walked in as she was frantically looking through the cupboards. " What's wrong , Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura's shoulders drooped. " We need to buy GROCERIES! It was all Touya's fault! Him and Yukito! I swear , the minute we bring in the groceries , it's gone in about ten seconds flat. Grr..."

Fujitaka chuckled. " Hey , we'll just order out!"

All of a sudden , the doorbell rang. Fujitaka scratched his head. " I wonder who'd be at the door..." he muttered as he walked over to open it.

Sakura just shrugged and headed to the phone. But just as her fingers touched the receiver , a familiar....veeeeery familiar voice that made her blood boil with fury on more than one occasion began to speak.

" Hello , Kinomoto Family. I am here on behalf of the Li Family and as neighbours , we would like to extend in invitation tonight at six o'clock. If your family would be so gracious as to accept our invitation for dinner at our house , we would be....more than happy." 

Sakura's eyes narrowed. That useless , disgusting , arrogant , self centred , despicable...

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screeched as she hurried to the door. Syaoran stood in the doorway , a rather unpleasant expression on his face. He turned his cold eyes to her.

" Please , little girl , I am trying to talk with your father," he said , his voice clipped with steel.

Sakura's eyes bulged. " LITTLE? A LITTLE GIRL? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALLED ME?"

Syaoran turned his gaze to Fujitaka. " I think you should take your daughter to a doctor...she clearly needs a hearing aid."

Syaoran then smiled evilly at Sakura. " How old are you little girl? Grade five? Six?"

Sakura looked like she was ready to rip open his throat , cut out his heart and chop him into miniscule pieces.

Fujitaka looked between the two of them confusedly. " Do you two...know...each other?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. " I am sorry , but I do not know anybody under the age of twelve..."

Sakura blurted , " Shut up you arrogant git , you know that I am in your class and that you are the world's most despicable ass and you should burn in hell!"

Syaoran mock gasped as Fujitaka gaped at his innocent daughter.

" What words from such a little girl? I hope you have raised her properly , with all due respect. Yet such manners?"

Fujitaka glared at his daughter and smiled politely at Syaoran. " Tell the Li Family that we humbly accept their invitation. Would you like to come in , maybe for some tea?"

A flash of disgust crossed his face but he quickly hid it as he bowed. " I must be getting home. You can be sure that I will inform my mother of your decision. See you tonight at the Li Mansion at six o'clock."

He smirked at Sakura who just gave him an venomous glare and trotted away , quite pleased with himself. 

As he left , Fujitaka turned to Sakura. " We need a talk , young lady!" he said , sternly.

" But...But...But..." Sakura stammered as the door closed.

~~~~~~******~~~~~

At six o'clock , the Kinomoto family headed outside , dressed up in formal clothes. Fujitaka got behind the wheel of his car and started to back from the driveway.

" So where is the Li Mansion again?" he asked , switching gears into drive.

Sakura said, " Um...next door..."

Fujitaka sweat drooped as he turned in on the Li Mansion's expansive driveway and was told by and usher to park in an extensive parkway. Everything was expansive and extensive and..

Touya grumbled, " How long are we supposed to be here again?"

Fujitaka turned to reprimand him but the grand ( and I mean GRAND) doors opened and revealed Yelan in a glittery dress. She smiled. 

" The Kinomoto Family! Thank you so much for accepting my invitation! Come in , come in! It's cold outside!" she said , warmly as she ushered them in.

Sakura sullenly walked inside met by a large, nearly ballroom like front foyer and a crack in the doorway revealed a heavily decorated dining room. Her eyes swept the mansion. 

Really , REEEALLLY rich , weren't they?

As Touya grumbled under his breath , and Fujitaka continued his polite chit chat with Yelan , a whole troop of giggling girls walked in , followed by a handsome , sullen boy. His expression matched Sakura's , inch by inch!

Syaoran growled at the sight of Sakura and Sakura growled back. Touya looked between the two and saw the instant sparks of fury that electrocuted the air between the two of them. Instantly , his eyes narrowed at the boy.

" Who is that gaki?" he said , not disguising the malice in his voice.

Sakura snickered as Fujitaka elbowed Touya warningly.

Yelan looked up and smiled warmly. " Oh , you reminded me. These are my daughters and my son." As the introductions were made , Yelan told everyone to go into the living room. 

Everyone began to talk as they headed for the living room. Sakura and Syaoran were left in the front parlour. 

Suddenly the glare that rested so faithfully on Sakura's face , turned into a flirtatious smile. Syaoran jerked at the change.

" Hi , Syaaaaaaoooran!" she purred as she sidled up to him.

Syaoran stared at her as if she had had gone mad. " Did you get rabies or something? There is a hospital for the mentally challenged near here.."

Sakura coughed and then smiled at him , grabbing him by his collar. " Actually , I'd like to stay with you...."

Syaoran's eyes grew wide but then Sakura squeezed something in her hand and then a barrage of red paint splattered on his face and his clothes!

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and Sakura nearly fell over laughing , a bottle of red paint in her hands.

" S-S-Serves you right!" she gasped between fits of laughter and Syaoran threw her a dirty look.

" You are SOOO going to get it!" Syaoran growled through clenched teeth and turned away , stomping up the stairs.

Sakura just shook her head , wiping away a tear of laughter. Oh, he didn't know the other tricks up her sleeve. Really. Up her sleeve. I mean it. Literally. 

*cough*

Well , Sakura went into the dining room to chat with the family and Syaoran was left in his room , changing into more suitable clothes and all the while thinking about his next prank. He was going to make sure her visit would never be forgotten!

Evilly , he took out the box under his bed that was clearly labelled , '**Old School Pranks.' **She was going to get it!

a/n: HAHAHAHAHA! How'd you like this chapter? I want to thank all those reviewers who liked this story enough to review! AND ANYONE WHO HAS A SENSE OF HUMOUR! And since , I rather like a bit o fluff , there will be some *cough* quite kawaii moments in the future! Never fear , S/S and E/T lovahs! You'll get wat ya want!

'Till next time , ma homies! See ya l8ter! Until then go through life as cool as you want! And be as evil as you want! Prank you friends , your family , or your teacher as I do in real life! ( which is where I got the idea for this story...*cough*)

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. In Which Pranks Lead to Heat Between the...

Chapter Seven

Card Captor Sakura

Mischievous Love

__

~starjade~

In which pranks lead to heat 

between the destined

Candlelight flickered on the table , as spurts of laughter and conversation surrounded the table. As darkness fell like a velvet cape over the sky , a cheery atmosphere enveloped the Li Mansion. Food was served , exclamations resounded , and delightful jokes were made.

And of course , our two little pranksters were glaring at each other the whole time.

" I think I should go get the first course ," Yelan announced , getting up.

Syaoran stood up as well , and smiled grimly at his mother. " That's alright , mother. I'll get it for you!" 

As he walked into the kitchen , he grabbed the serving plate from the cook and sprinkled mounds of salt on one of the plates. He used a bit of magic to make sure the plate went to Sakura. 

Then he took a glass of water and filled it with vinegar. He then mixed it thoroughly with water and spelled it as well , to make sure it went to Sakura. One of his sisters , Fuutie , came in and grabbed the other plates as well.

They walked into the dining room , and everyone started to clap as they set the plates down. Sakura resumed her glaring at Syaoran and Syaoran settled into his seat , glaring as well , but a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

" Here you go!" Yelan said cheerfully as she passed around the plates. Sakura grabbed a plate and a glass of water and Syaoran stared at her out of the corner of her eye. This was going to be good...

~~~~~~******~~~~

Tomoyo yawned as she settled down on the couch. Fujitaka had asked her and Yukito if they had wanted to come , but Tomoyo declined , saying she wanted to stay at home and Yukito had some business somewhere that he needed to attend. She had ignored Sakura's pleading looks and before Sakura had left , Tomoyo left her with some advice.

" Never accept ANYTHING Syaoran gives you alright?"

She hoped that Sakura was going to have a *cough* uneventful dinner.

She leaned back against the cushions and grabbed the remote control as she flipped through the channels. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

" Who would it be at this time?" she mumbled as she got up from her rather comfy position and stalked over to open the door.

Suddenly a crash of thunder sounded as her fingers touched the doorknob. Tomoyo jerked back , her amethyst eyes wide. She peered out the window and gasped

" It's not even raining! There are no clouds! So why is there thunder?"

Suddenly all the lights flickered out in the house. Tomoyo let out a stifled shriek as the doorbell rang again.

" Don't worry , something must be wrong with the electrical circuit , you can check later , don't worry..." She repeated as she opened the door , ever so slowly.

The door creaked , ( which she was absolutely sure it didn't , because Fujitaka had oiled the hinges just yesterday ) and standing before her was a huge scarecrow , shadowed by the dark. 

" AHHH!" Tomoyo screeched and stumbled away , but the scarecrow had opened it's mouth and green ooze spurted out , hitting her on her chest , stomach and face. 

" EWWWWW! AHHHHHH! EWWWWWWWW!" She yelped , not sure which one scared her most. The scare crow began to laugh , it's body shadowed and it's laugh haunting and deep. 

But as Tomoyo inched away , her breathing fast , her heart thumping against her chest , it's beats pounding against her throbbing ears , the scarecrows laughs began to sound more human , not deep and haunting anymore , and the thunder was gone , even though the lights were still cut down. 

The laugh was familiar....She had heard it waaaaaay too many times...

" ERIOL?" she screeched.

The scarecrow burst into more laughter as it pulled it's head off and there , with flashing , mysterious navy blue eyes and hair stood Eriol Hiirigizawa , the master prankster of all time.

" HA! You should have seen your face! Oh my god , that was soooo funny!" Eriol gasped through fits of laughter.

Tomoyo growled. " That is so not funny! You scared me half to death!"

Eriol just gasped for breath as he took off the scarecrow clothes , dressed in khaki pants and a blue shirt. He just grinned as Tomoyo tried to calm her pounding heart.

" How the hell did you do that? Why did you do that? Most importantly , you are going to be DEAD when I'm done with you!" Tomoyo screamed as she leapt at Eriol trying to land a punch. 

Eriol just grabbed her around the waist and swung her inside the dark house and closed the door. Tomoyo couldn't see Eriol and could only feel his hands around her waist. It gave her a fluttery feeling deep inside her chest , but the feeling that was dominating her right now was her ego and Eriol sure as hell deflated it!

" Let me go , Eriol and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she yelled. 

Eriol laughed.

" Fine! Bye!" he said and his hands left her waist and she could hear his step as he went to the door. The door clicked shut.

" Thank you , God!" she muttered. " What the hell was that fool thinking? I swear , he's going to get it tomorrow!" 

She began to walk carefully , through the hallways , putting one foot ahead of the other , trying to find the kitchen. She knew that in one of the cupboards , there were some candles. 

" Damn!" she swore as she nearly ran into a vase. She stumbled away from it and she could hear her head crack as she stumbled against the table and hit her head against the edge.

She fell to the ground , slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was worried navy blue eyes swirling around in her sight and soft words , " Tomoyo? Tomoyo , speak to me!"

Drowsily , she mumbled , " Eriol...my Eriol..."and slipped off into darkness.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Yelan rose her glass and clinked it with her fork. The table quieted as she spoke.

" Here's a toast to the new Kinomoto family! Welcome to the neighbourhood!"

Fujitaka grinned as everyone clinked their own glasses. Yelan grinned. " Time to eat!"

Everyone dug into their food eagerly and Sakura took a spoonful of her food. As she ate , a disgusting taste filled her mouth and she nearly gagged.

" Is something wrong?" Fujitaka whispered at Sakura. Sakura shook her head and reluctantly ate another piece. This time , it was too much. With a " Yuck!" she spit out the food into her napkin.

Everyone at the table quieted. " What's wrong , Sakura?" Yelan asked. Syaoran could not hide the smirk growing on his face.

Sakura shook her red face. " Nothing , Nothing , I just need some water..." She grabbed her class and downed it quickly. NOW , her face turned pale and quickly shifted into a sickly green as she raced for the washroom. Miraculously , she found it and they could hear her *ahem* emptying her guts.

Syaoran had to hide his snigger by turning it into a cough as everyone leapt from the table to find out if Sakura was okay. 

As Sakura walked in , pale and angry , Syaoran leaned back against his chair and said to no one in particular , " Great food , isn't it?"

Sakura nearly leapt at him in her fury , but a warning glance from Syaoran stopped her. She dropped into her chair. Time for REVENGE!

~~~~****~~~~

All she woke up to was a splitting headache. A blur of light hovered over her as she groaned from pain. Clutching her throbbing head , she tried to rise. 

She found that she was on a couch , her head hurt badly , everything was dark , there was two candles in front of her and a navy blue haired boy was standing next to her saying , " Tomoyo , love , I was worried sick!"

Well actually , no. 

This NAVY HAIRED BOY was sitting on the couch , leaned back and popping a can of coke , watching the basketball game on the T.V.

" Oh , he just missed it! By like one inch! Oh , god , why'd you have to send him out! He didn't foul , that other player ran into him! Oh my god , there going to score. Score , Score....THEY SCORED!" He jumped up , spilling coke all over Tomoyo.

" AHHHHH!" she screamed as Eriol jumped from the surprise.

" Oh...hehe...your awake..." Eriol stuttered.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. " Like you'd even care."

Eriol opened his mouth to protest and Tomoyo got up growling under her breath. 

" You are the worst person on EARTH , Eriol! Just go to hell , and give us all a break!" she said venomously as she trotted towards the kitchen , blinking to hold off a headache . The throbbing seemed to have died down , but she could feel a pulsing ache at the top of her head.

Great. She was pranked by Eriol , the lights went out , smacked her head on the corner of a table , and woke up to Eriol spilling coke on her. Just a great evening , wasn't it?

Eriol rushed up to her. " Look , I'm sorry , alright?"

Tomoyo ignored him , as she headed for the garage. The moon was shining high as she opened the garage , looking for the power circuit. Annoyingly , Eriol was right behind her , helping her open the garage , helping her pick her way through all the tools and bikes..

Tomoyo stared at him , confusedly. Was he trying to apologise for the way he treated her? Well , he may have actually changed!

Tomoyo shook her head in confusedness as she opened the power circuit....suddenly , a huge splash of the same green ooze that Eriol had squirted at her , splattered onto her. She leapt back , screeching in horror. As she finally regained her senses , she could hear Eriol laughing his head off.

" Oh , the old tricks...always the best!" Eriol sputtered. Tomoyo was now through. She hated his guts!

" Look , Eriol." she said through clenched teeth , the tone of her voice commanding attention.

" I do not want to put up with your pranks. I have no idea why your here. Your making my life hell ever since I came to Hong Kong and I don't know why I bother with you. Don't you ever feel guilty the way you treat others? Get your act together and leave , because I NEVER want to see your face again!" 

Eriol stood there , illuminated by the moon through her whole speech. His expression was serious as he turned around. Tomoyo sighed. Wow. She never thought she had it in her...

All of a sudden a hand grabbed hers and swung her in a circle making her squeal in horror as she twirled and landed against someone's chest. Looking up slowly , she met the intense eyes of Eriol.

" I still want to see you , my Tomoyo. I still want to see you...." he whispered , his voice deep and thorough. She shivered as he swung her away from him and his hand let go of hers , his footsteps resounding in the dark as he walked away.

Tomoyo was left with a pounding heart and the feel of Eriol's body against hers still around her. She had to breath a couple of times before she could feel slightly normal again. 

She bent down and touched the green ooze and smiled slightly. Eriol Hiirigizawa...the master of pranks...

~~~~~~*****~~~~

Sakura smiled as dessert came riding in. After her vinegar and salt accident , she was nearly on the edge of rage. She was going to make sure that smirking chestnut haired boy went down!

She smiled as Yelan announced , " Vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup , people! Hope you like it! There will be some apple pie for others who don't want it! Alright?"

Everyone just squealed at Yelan's announcement and dug into their ice cream. Sakura leaned back evilly , watching as Syaoran poured huge amounts of chocolate syrup onto his ice cream. He looked at his ice cream strangely , but shrugging , he took a huge spoonful and swallowed it all.

Sakura snickered as she watched Syaoran's face. It turned pale first.

Then purple.

Then blue.

Then red.

Then green.

And he leapt up , running for the washroom as well. Everyone stared at each other wide eyed as they could hear Syaoran emptying his guts as well.

" Twice? In a day?" Yelan muttered as everyone raced over to the hallway to check if Syaoran was okay.

Sakura leaned back in her chair. Life was good. After switching the syrup bottle , with another filled with mud and water, carefully mixed to look like chocolate syrup , she knew that Syaoran would be livid.

And livid he was! Syaoran came back , a dark red aura around him , looking like he wanted to rip out Sakura's throat.

Yelan coughed as they all settled down , finishing their desserts subdued. She cleared her throat and said with her eyes on Sakura and Syaoran.

" I am so sorry for tonight's events. I have no idea how such...events could've happened. I hope that you will forgive us..." she trailed off , her face ashamed.

Fujitaka quickly rose. " No , no , we had a wonderful time! I loved the food , and my family loved the variety! We are lucky to have you as neighbours."

Sakura and Syaoran both held back a grimace. Lucky? Yeah , right!

As Fujitaka and Yelan talked , the whole family jumped as they could hear music coming from the front parlour.

Yelan grinned. " How 'bout some dancing?"

Syaoran's sisters began to giggle , as some guys walked in and took their arm. Sakura stared at them confused. Where did they come from? Were they servants? Or friends? Or what? 

Yelan ushered everyone out to the ballroom like front parlour and she extended a hand towards Fujitaka.

" Dance?" she asked.

Touya growled. " Dance? Where did this come in? Our plan was to have dinner , leave and we're all happy!"

Sakura nodded , her face scrunching up as the sisters spread out around the ballroom. 

Yelan suddenly winked at Syaoran and pointed towards Sakura. Syaoran stared at her , with full , complete horror. He shook his head as hard as he could , but Yelan gave him a stern glance and Syaoran's heart dropped.

Syaoran turned as slow as he could to Sakura who stood on the sidelines with her brother. He went up to her and muttered , " I have to dance with you..."

Sakura stared at him , wondering if he was talking to her. " Huh?'

Syaoran glared at her. " I have to dance with you , are you deaf?"

Sakura glared back. " Shut up , you complete asshole , I am so not..." but then she stopped , seeing the look on Fujitaka's face, "...going to wait around here , I'm going to dance! Let's dance!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

Syaoran grew wary , as Sakura reluctantly took his hand , making sure they were only touching fingers as he led her out to the centre. Hoping for a fast song, he waited for the next song to come. Suddenly , a romantic slow love song came on and both Sakura and Syaoran groaned.

" No....." they both whined. Fujitaka and Yelan twirled past them , and the heavy duty stern looks from them made them think over jumping out the window and drowning themselves.

Carefully , Syaoran put his hands on her waist and Sakura put her hands on his shoulders. They danced with a feet of distance between them , glaring at each other the whole time.

" You know , this whole prankster business could've been totally avoided if you had kept you trap shut and didn't try to diss me up!" Sakura muttered , angrily.

Syaoran gaped at her. " Right. Your the one whop called me , and let me quote ,'self indulged idiot.'"

Sakura huffed , disbelieving. " Really. So the time you took me and Tomoyo's underwear and posted it on the flag pole was just 'payback' for me calling you a 'self indulged idiot.'"

Syaoran nodded. " Yeah! And remember today? You squirted red paint at me!"

" You put vinegar and salt in my food!"

" You switched the chocolate syrup with mud!"

" You are so going to get it , Syaoran!"

" You are going down Sakura!"

" Really?"

" Really!"

As this fight was going , they were totally unaware that they had moved so close , their noses were almost touching and their bodies were squished together. The music stopped and everyone started to clap at the pair. 

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other , horrified , then at the crowd , then at their position and leaped away from each other.

" EWWWWWWWW! COOTIES!" They screeched and everyone sweat dropped. The night really was eventful for our hero and heroine , oh and for Eriol and Tomoyo as well. The heat is rising , very Veeeeerrrry quickly! Better put it out before out characters do something they regret! Like...fall in love!

Ew! Cooties!

a/n: hahahahahahaha! Luv zee chapter? Or no? This chappie was mostly the growing relationship between Eriol and Tomoyo and some heat between Syaoran and Sakura , but since the two are so dense , their relationship will be qutie slower than Eriol and Tomoyo's!

REVIEW! after you read of course , but then REVIEW! 

Make me feel happy!

Come on! PWEEZE????


	8. In Which General Hospital Leads to A Wat...

****

Chapter Eight

Mischievous Love

**__**

Card Captor Sakura

~_starjade~_

****

In Which General Hospital Leads  
To A Water Fight

Syaoran paced back and forth in his living room , where Eriol was relaxing on the couch. He was desperately trying to look around Syaoran at the TV but it wasn't working. 

Syaoran kept coming in front of it over and over and over....

" SYAORAN , SIT DOWN! I'M MISSING SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Eriol finally yelled. Syaoran stopped and stared at Eriol.

" Why do you care what's happening on T.V?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol shrugged. " Hey , it's my favourite show!"

Syaoran guffawed. " General Hospital is your favourite show??"

Eriol glared at him and Syaoran just rolled his eyes. He quickly grabbed the remote from Eriol's hands and shut the TV.

" Hey!" Eriol protested. " He was just about to ask her to marry him-"

Syaoran just shook his head. " Look , Eriol , we have more important matters to discuss. Like GETTING BACK AT KINOMOTO!"

Eriol smiled slyly. " Ohhh....."

Syaoran collapsed on an armchair. " She freakin' embarrassed me , when she came for dinner last night. How do we prank her...."

Eriol shrugged. "How about the Ultimate Prank-"

Syaoran growled , " That's weeks away , I want to get her back NOW!"

Eriol leaned back against the couch and folded his arms across his chest. " Fine. Let's prank them. Old school , or New Age?"

Syaoran blinked. " What?"

Eriol stared at him and then shook his head. " Never mind...."

Syaoran observed Eriol out of the corner of his eye. " You don't seem that into it anymore...what happened yesterday?"

Eriol yawned. " I pranked Tomoyo..."

Syaoran's eyes bugged. " You what????"

Eriol smiled. " I pranked her. Nothing big. A couple of bottles of green goo and her falling unconscious....nothing too serious..."

Syaoran stared at him. "Ooookay , Eriol....."

Eriol stretched and got up. " Sometimes , the best pranks come to you when you look around.." Eriol went over to the glass windows and looked out to Sakura's house. Sakura and Tomoyo were stretched on lawn chairs , reading magazines. 

His eyes glinted with mischief. 

" Lets get ready , Syaoran! We have some pranking to do!" Eriol cried and leapt toward the kitchen. 

Syaoran stared after him and thought hard. He suddenly snapped his fingers. Syaoran just figured out something.

Eriol was weird.

Well , he watches General Hospital and thinks knocking a girl unconscious is no big deal...what do you expect?

~~~~~~~~****~~~~

Sakura wriggled on the lawn chair to make herself comfortable. Sakura and Tomoyo thought that today would be the best day to relax after the....well , uncomfortable last few weeks. After ranting about Syaoran to Tomoyo for about three hours , Tomoyo finally told her to relax.

And it was doing some good...

Sakura took a sip of her lemonade flipped the pages of her magazine. She started to laugh as she remarked , " It says here that I'll discover a soul mate in someone I never would expect in my horoscope..."

Tomoyo nodded. " Mine says I'll meet the man of my dreams this month...."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and burst out giggling. Horoscopes were just silly things made for people's amusement. It never comes true!

Sakura sighed and adjusted her sunglasses. " You know, today I'm finally not worried about some prank leaping out at me."

Tomoyo nodded. " Me too.....I'm finally remembering how life was without Eriol or Syaoran...."

Sakura grinned. " It's a nice life , isn't it?"

Tomoyo giggled and was about to say something else when something big flew through the air and landed on her head. It burst into water droplets , drenching her hair.

Tomoyo's eyes widened and Sakura leapt up from her lawn chair.

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" They both screeched.

Another big purple thing flew through the air and landed on Sakura's head , drenching her hair as well. Sakura and Tomoyo stared at each other for five seconds and then looked around themselves for the source of this big purple things.

A chestnut haired head and a navy haired head peeked from the fence that separated the two houses. 

That explained everything. 

" ERIOL AND SYAORAN!" They finally yelled. 

" What the hell are you doing?" Sakura screamed.

" We need some peace....away from you!" Tomoyo yelled. 

Syaoran peeked over the fence. " Too bad! We declare a water balloon fight!"

Suddenly a barrage of balloons flew from their side to Sakura and Tomoyo's side splattering their clothes with paint , juice , water , any liquid they could find. 

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed running around the yard , trying to dodge the water balloons. The balloons kept coming , drenching them. They had pretty good aim , Sakura had to admit.

Finally , she was tired of sceaming and dodging big purple things. 

Sakura caught up to Tomoyo and said , " Lets get them back!"

Tomoyo nodded and they both ran inside their house and all was silent.

Syaoran and Eriol cracked up on their side as they watched the girls go inside their house. They slapped a high five.

" Revenge is sweet ," Syaoran said , smiling

Eriol nodded. " It was funny to see them running around all crazy looking-"

All of a sudden , a balloon splashed against Eriol's head. Another against Syaoran's. They both stared at each other and then whirled to look behind them. 

Sakura and Tomoyo stood there, still drenched but with a huge bag of water balloons behind them. They both tossed two balloons in their hands , grinning mischievously.

" Never leave your backyard door open!" Sakura said, grinning slyly.

Syaoran and Eriol's eyes widened to saucers as Sakura screamed , " LAUNCH YOUR BALLOONS!"

  
Tomoyo and Sakura threw their balloons at Syaoran and Eriol who yelled for their life and began to stack up with balloons as well. All four of them began to chase each other as the little 'prank' became a little more difficult!

Syaoran's eyes locked on Sakura. She was going to get it! No one turned his revenge against him! He came at her with balloons stacked high in his arms.

Sakura spotted him running at her. She screamed and grabbed some more balloons and started to run away from him.

Syaoran started to laugh as he began to launch the water balloons at the girl and Sakura started to giggle as they created a small fight together. Finally , Syaoran had Sakura backed up against the wall.

Both of them were drenched completely , their clothes sticking to their skin and their hair plastered to their forehead.

" I'm getting you back for yesterday!" Syaoran panted out , grinning at Sakura as he took aim with a large water filled balloon.

Sakura stopped trying to run away and said , " Hey , it was your fault!"

Syaoran shook his head. " Your getting it , Kinomoto!"

Sakura grinned back. " You gotta get me first!"

Syaoran grinned , slyly. " I never fail!"

Sakura started to walk towards him. " There's a first time for everything!"

Suddenly , she launched herself towards him and Syaoran's eyes widened with shock. She landed on him and with the force , Syaoran fell down to the ground , with Sakura falling on top of him.

For a moment , their eyes met and the expression changed in both of them. The corners of Sakura's mouth tilted as her green eyes seemed to search Syaoran's amber depths.

Syaoran stared at her and something changed between them for that one second. Until of course , Sakura picked up a slippery green balloon and slammed it right in Syaoran's face. 

" AHHH!" Syaoran yelled in shock and Sakura rolled off him giggling.

" Serves you right!" she retorted , nearly doubling in laughter at the expression on his face. Sakura ran off , leaving Syaoran to pick himself up. He shook his head as water droplets sprayed from his wet hair. 

She sure was something to reckon with!

During this time , Tomoyo was chasing Eriol with as many water balloons as she could get. 

" You are so going to get it for yesterday , Hiirigizawa!" Tomoyo yelled as she threw another water balloon at Eriol.

Eriol ran around the yard trying to get away from this crazy woman , who was trying to drown him with water balloons.

Finally he stopped running and Tomoyo hit him with a barrage of water balloons. 

"Ow! Ow! Tomoyo , stop!!" Eriol yelled as he tried to dodge the balloons.

Tomoyo laughed and stopped throwing. She had run out of balloons and from the look of it , Eriol had no balloons either.

" Hey , you were the ones who started the water fight anyways!" Tomoyo retorted.

Eriol laughed and walked towards her. " Hey , you provoked us!"

Tomoyo scowled. " How did WE provoke you?"

Eriol grinned and leaned close to Tomoyo. Tomoyo inched back , scared. She remembered yesterday in a flash of events. The way he had held her so close to him....she shook the memory out of her head quickly.

" Hey , it wasn't my fault , Tomoyo. I just wanted to see your beautiful face again..." Eriol whispered as he got closer and closer.

Tomoyo gulped. What was he doing? This was too close for comfort....

Suddenly , Eriol splashed a water balloon on her head and Tomoyo screamed , stumbling away from Eriol. 

" It's more beautiful covered with water!" Eriol snickered and Tomoyo glared at him.

" You little..." she yelled and grabbed another water balloon from the sack , starting to chase him again. He really was a little charming prankster , wasn't he?

~~~~~~~****~~~~~

Syaoran yawned as Eriol paced back in forth behind him. After the water fight , they all declared peace and Eriol and Syaoran went back to the mansion. Now Syaoran was bent over a piece of paper and Eriol was trying to think up something to say.

" How will we start this off......hmm....Dear Sakura , I have seen you walk through the hallways , and my heart has melted with all the love I feel for you...." Eriol looked at Syaoran hopefully and Syaoran shook his head. Eriol stopped pacing and collapsed on a chair in defeat. 

" Writing a love letter is sooo hard!" Syaoran groaned and banged his head on the table.

Eriol nodded , deep in thought. " How does those guys in General Hospital do it??"

Syaoran stared at Eriol in shock. " You know , you've gotta get over General Hospital!"

Eriol shrugged. " Hey , it's a very interesting show!"

Syaoran just shook his head. " Whatever. Here , let me start." Syaoran tapped the pen against the table , and started to write. " Dear Sakura , Your eyes have captured my heart and I don't think I want it back-"

Eriol stood up. " Yeah! Those green depths have me lost in my love for you..."

Syaoran bit the end of his pen and shook his head , deep in concentration. " No...."

Eriol scowled. " What's wrong with that?"

Syaoran's forehead wrinkled as he concentrated , " Nothing , really. Except her eyes are really emerald , you know...."

Eriol stared at Syaoran and then burst out laughing. Syaoran , jerked out of his trance , turned to him. 

" What? Why are you laughing?" Syaoran asked , lost.

Eriol just wiped a tear out of his eye. " Nothing, nothing. It's just that.....you and Sakura are going to be good friends one day!"

Syaoran snorted. " Yeah right! She's a despicable child , not trained in the arts of pranking enough to be a good rival-"

As he continued on , Eriol just clapped a hand on his shoulder. Someday , he would understand to keep his friends close....

And his enemies closer....

~~~~~~***~~~~

It was Monday , finally and the sun was bright in the sky. Fluffy white clouds floated in the baby blue sky as the shining rays of light floated down to shimmer in the water.

Sakura's class was on a picnic out in the park. They had already chosen their picnic place and had eaten their lunch.

Tomoyo and Sakura had resolved to sit as far away as they could from Syaoran and Eriol.

" It's such a beautiful day isn't it?" Sakura said as she filled her glass with juice.

Tomoyo nodded. " It's a shame that its ruined by those two!"

Eriol and Syaoran were leaning against some tree trunks watching the class carefully. All of a sudden , Chiharu screamed. 

Tomoyo rushed to her. " What? What's wrong?"

Chiharu stared into her glass. " There's a spider in my juice!"

Everyone on an instant reflex stared into their juice as well. And floating in every single glass was two dead spiders.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The class screamed , some of them racing to the stone building a couple of yards away to use the washroom and some of them racing to the forest to *ahem* well , you know.

The teacher ( a new one) was trembling. " SYAORAN AND ERIOL ! IS THIS YOUR WORK???"

  
Eriol put on an innocent puppy dog face. " Oh , teacher , of course not! Why are we accused? There is no proof that we did it!"

The teacher slowly picked up one of the spiders. It was actually a rubber spider and she walked over to them and pointed on the underside of the rubber spider.

It was clearly labelled , Property of Syaoran Li.

Sakura and Tomoyo burst into muffled laughter. 

" Syaoran!" Eriol yelled. " Why did you label the rubber spiders??"

Syaoran flushed , and shrugged. " Hey , I didn't want them to get lost....hehehe...."

The class glared at the two and the teacher sighed. " I don't know what to do with you two. Okay , class , we'll be getting into the boats now." The class cheered. 

  
" I want you all to get into groups of four , alright?"

The girls moved to the girls and the guys moved to group with the guys , but the teacher held up a hand. " Nope , this activity will have two guys and two girls! Hurry up!"

The class groaned and they all avoided Syaoran and Eriol. 

" Hey , why don't they want to be in the same group with us?" Syaoran asked Eriol , grinning as they all avoided the two pranksters.

Eriol shrugged . " I have no idea. We're the best kids in this class!"

Syaoran snickered. " They just keep blaming us with these mysterious pranks that keep popping up...."

Eriol smiled as well and his eyes roamed the area. Suddenly he grinned.

" Guess which two girls are the only ones left..."

Syaoran looked around as well and groaned. " We're going to be stuck with Sakura and Tomoyo? This is just great...."

Eriol punched him on his arm. " Hey! This is going to be really interesting! A little bit of pranking will do good for my health...."

Syaoran stared at him. " Are you okay , Eriol..."

Eriol rolled his eyes. " Syaoran! We can prank them..."

Syaoran suddenly got it. "Ohhh....this is going to be good!"

Eriol and Syaoran snickered and started to make their way to the two unsuspecting girls. 

" Do you see two free guys?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked around. Everyone was already in a group , except for...

" Everyone's in a group except for.... Noooooo! We're going to have to be stuck with-" Sakura groaned.

Tomoyo looked crestfallen. " -with Syaoran and Eriol!"

Syaoran and Eriol grinned as they walked over.

" Hello , ladies! Have a group yet?" Eriol asked , smiling charmingly.

Tomoyo glared at the two. " Great. Just great."

Syaoran grinned. " Lets go , or we won't get a boat!" He winked cheerfully at the two girls who just answered him with deadly glares. 

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and both let out a groan. No doubt that the two mischievous pranking boys had a couple of tricks up their sleeve.

Syaoran whispered , " Hey , Eriol. Got the letter?"

Eriol nodded. " All ready for Prank Valentine!"

~~~~~~~~****~~~~

Yelan walked around the front parlour as Wei sat on a chair watching her. She was thinking about her son and Sakura....they were the most stubborn people on earth. They didn't see how much they loved each other....all they did was prank each other....

This was going to take a long time!

" It's alright , Mrs. Li. They will get together soon...." Wei said , a bit doubtfully.

Yelan shook her head. " They hate each other more than ever now! Even my punishment didn't help any bit!"

Wei just smiled. " Then maybe we should help these two along...."

Yelan suddenly got a twinkle in her eye and she stopped walking. " That's a good idea , Wei! And I know exactly how to do it!"

Now , I have decided that this chapter will have to end. Yes , I have just decided this , right now. You won't see how this 'Prank Valentine' will be carried out. Or how Syaoran and Sakura will get a little.....closer.....if you could call it that! Or how Yelan's 'plan' will be carried out. But you will....in the next chapter of Mischievous Love!

a/n: Hahahaha....hehehehehe....I decided to pick up pace and the story is going to get to the 'Ultimate Prank' and this is A S+S story.....I'm trying to get them together quicker , but *sigh* they hate eachother a bit too much for my futile attempts for some fluff!( but they will get 2gether...come on have faith!)

LOL!

REVIEW , alright? Thats the only way I'll live.....to write the next chapter....so review....now....please.....thankies...i lob you all......

lol , luvyalotz ,

__

~starjade~


	9. In which Whitney Houstan Obsessions Go O...

****

Chapter Nine

Card Captor Sakura

****

Mischievous love

__

~starjade~

In Which Whitney Houston Obsessions

go Over the Top

The water rippled as the wind blew across the surface gently. The trees billowed with the soft , cold wind and the weak sunlight glittered on the waves. It was a soft, gentle day , full of sweetness and love...

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Tomoyo.

Not quite , actually...

Eriol gave her an innocent look. " There isn't enough space on the boat for us to have our own space , Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo huffed. He was nearly squished against her in the boat , even though she could clearly see a huge amount of space on the other side of him.

She finally gave him a push that sent the boat tottering. " Sit over there! Away from me! And your hardly paddling!"

Sakura called back , from where she was sitting beside Syaoran ( though there was as much space possible between the two), " Come on you guys! Start paddling!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " Of course , you'd need them to help you paddle this boat..."

Sakura's eyes flashed. " Excuse me??"

Syaoran shrugged. " It's just that you always need someone's else's help...you can never paddle this boat all by yourself! Your just a weak little girl!"

Sakura clenched her teeth and glared at Syaoran. "You wanna bet!?!"

And then they were off again , paddling hard against the water , each trying to beat each other in this silent feud. 

Sakura glared at Syaoran from the corner of his eye. " Why aren't you wearing a life jacket?" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran smirked. " I don't need one....but it looks like you do..."

Sakura huffed and threw off her life jacket as well. " Of course I don't need one!"

Syaoran looked up to the sky in mock distaste. " Children these days!"

Sakura's eyes nearly bulged. " WHAAAT?"  
Tomoyo sighed as the two began to quarrel once more. Their boat rocked off course and started to go deeper into the lake as Sakura and Syaoran stopped paddling to concentrate on their little 'fight.'

" Do they ever stop?" Tomoyo mumbled as she watched the two yell at each other.

Eriol just stretched his arms. " I know a good way to make use of this time..." he started to put his arm around Tomoyo and she jerked away.

" Keep your hands to yourself unless you want a mouthful of fish!" Tomoyo retorted , angrily. 

Eriol sighed. " As you wish!"

Tomoyo looked at him wonderingly. What the hell was he talking about? Well he was normally crazy , but this crazy-

Suddenly Tomoyo felt something wet and slimy wiggle under her feet. What the...she looked down and all she saw was wet fish covering the boats floor.

" AHHHHHHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed , standing up in the boat , causing the boat to rock. Sakura looked down as well and seeing the collection of fish , squealed.

" WHERE DID THESE COME FROM?" She yelled , but no one was listening. The boat was rocking more dangerously now, and the boat without warning , rocked completely over , dumping the passengers into the icy lake water.

Sakura fell into the water , feeling the shock of icy water. She couldn't breath and she fought to the surface of the water , choking out water. She treaded on water for a bit , feeling herself float away on the waves.

She whirled around , looking for the boat. Where were they? Panic filled her , and she started to thrash in the water , searching for the boat. She couldn't see the shore , what if she was stuck here forever??

Suddenly , she looked behind her and a couple of yards away , was the boat with a soaked Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran aboard.

They were looking for her and she started to swim. The waves kept pushing her back and she couldn't swim. She felt scared as she knew that the water was deep and she didn't have a lifejacket. Could she be any more stupid.  
" Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed from the boat. " There she is!"

Eriol muttered , " She's too far out to swim back..."

Syaoran yelled, " Someone's got to go get her!"

Tomoyo shouted , " I'll get her-" but Syaoran had already jumped into the water. 

Eriol blinked. " Where is Syaoran going?"

Tomoyo glared at him and whacked him on his head. 

Syaoran , however was quickly swimming with the waves towards Sakura. She looked lost , treading on the water.

" Kinomoto!" he shouted , and Sakura whirled around towards him , droplets of water running down her face , her auburn hair plastered to her forehead. 

" Syaoran?" she asked , shocked. Syaoran groaned.

" You always get yourself into trouble , don't you..." he moaned as he quickly grabbed her around the waist. 

Sakura was still surprised. She couldn't believe it. Syaoran Li. He was helping her. Syaoran started to swim back to the boat and Sakura started helping to swim against the waves.

Finally the two reached the boat and Syaoran helped Sakura get into the boat , before he dragged himself in. Both of them were sopping wet and shivering like crazy.   
Tomoyo was gushing over Sakura and giving strange looks to Syaoran and Eriol was giving Syaoran a critical eye.

" Why did you save me?" Sakura finally chattered.

Syaoran flushed and thought quickly. " Hey , I want to make your life hell , not kill you! Anyways , who would I pick on if you drowned out there?"

Sakura glared at him , but then smiled at him. Syaoran was startled at the change and blinked. " Huh?"

She looked down and said quietly , " Thank you..."

Syaoran flushed again , and both weren't aware of the argument going on behind them as Eriol and Tomoyo started to blame each other for the accident. 

" This was all your fault , Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed.

Eriol put his hands up in defence. " Hey , you were the one who rocked the boat!"

Tomoyo flushed angrily and yelled , " Your the one who put fish in the boat!"

Eriol opened his mouth to protest , but quickly shut it as the all three of them yelled , " SHUT UP ERIOL!" 

~~~~~~~****~~~~~~

" WHAT HAPPENED?" the teacher screamed as the four got out of their boats , grabbing towels from their peers.

Sakura dried herself off , hearing the teacher yell at Syaoran and Eriol and sighed confusedly. What had Syaoran helped her? He actually looked....concerned....

Sakura smirked. Probably concerned that his only target of pranks would drown.

She felt some sort of a feeling that she couldn't explain when he had touched her. It made her heart go all light and fluttery....maybe he had some sort of a disease and had passed it on to her! 

Or maybe it was another prank and now she was going to have light and fluttery feelings all day!

She didn't notice , how Eriol had crept over to her bag and had tucked something into the pockets. She didn't notice the smirks that Syaoran and Eriol exchanged. She didn't notice the guilty look that rested deep inside Syaoran's amber eyes.

Finally , Tomoyo headed towards her and whispered , " We have to get on the bus now! The teacher cancelled all the other activities cause of Syaoran and Eriol. Those losers , I swear!"

Sakura sighed. " Lets go then!"

They both clambered onto the bus, tracking straight down to the back of the bus , where they won't have Syaoran and Eriol behind them , throwing spit balls in the hair , or whatever nasty things they do.

As the bus rolled off into the drive way and after Syaoran and Eriol had thrown gum in a couple of people's hair , Sakura rifted through her backpack , looking for her cell phone.

" Do you know where my cell phone is?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shook her head and Sakura checked the pockets of her bag. Her fingers touched a piece of paper. Slowly , she pulled it out. It was red stationary and all around it was hearts and valentiney stuff.

" What the..." Sakura muttered.

Tomoyo stared at the letter , her amethyst eyes wide.

" What is that?" Tomoyo breathed. She grabbed the letter out of Sakura's hands and opened it up. Written in flowing cursive words was the following letter.

__

Dear Sakura , 

Everyday I would dream about you , thinking about what it would feel like to touch you , to hold you in my arms. Ever since you moved here , all I have been thinking about is you. Your emerald eyes have captured my heart , captured my soul....and I don't want it back. You are my fire , my spirit-"

" Stop , Stop!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo had been reading the letter out in a romantic voice and Sakura couldn't stand it any more.

" What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked , hearts in her eyes. " I think its so sweet!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. " That is so mushy! Who wrote it to me??"

Tomoyo skimmed down the rest of the romantic , foolish words and at the end , was written , With all My Love , Hiiro.

" Hiiro wrote it!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura's eyes bugged. " What??"

Tomoyo nodded , and clutched her heart. " That is so romantic! First he plants roses in your locker and then he sends you a love letter...."

Sakura stared at the letter. " Hiiro wrote this to me? I just can't believe that!"

Tomoyo grinned at Sakura. " Hiiro really loves you....wow. He's such a sweet guy....he has the best looks too! He's the most popular guy in our school and he's in love with you! Don't you feel excited??"

Sakura frowned. " Not really..."

Tomoyo sighed , huffily. " Looks to me like I'll have to be the planner behind this love affair between you and Hiiro. How about you approach him at school tomorrow and..."

As she continued on and on , sounding like she was reciting some mushy , gushy Romantic novel , Sakura stared out the window.

It was just unbelievable. She didn't like Hiiro at all , and he felt so strongly about her that he'd do this for her? A love letter? She had never gotten one in her life!

Sakura sighed. It was so confusing!

~~~~~~****~~~~~~

Syaoran and Eriol walked home , their hands shoved in their pockets. Syaoran trained his eyes on the ground , as Eriol continued to talk , oblivious to Syaoran's sullen mood.

" We can put paint in their shower heads , or maybe in their shampoo bottles. We could rig their whole house , too! This is going to be great! We could put saran wrap on the toilet seat , or hold a magnifying glass over them when they sunbathe , or -"

" God , Eriol, do you ever shut up?" Syaoran yelled.

Eriol stared at him for a couple of seconds then stared ahead of them. They walked in silence for a couple of seconds before Eriol said , " How about hair removal in their shampoo bottles?"

Syaoran gave him a glare and Eriol put his hand up in defence. " What??"

Syaoran just groaned and kept on walking , a bit faster.

Eriol's glasses flashed. " Your getting weirder by the second, Syaoran. You sure your okay? First you go save Sakura , then you go blushing around her then you don't even feel happy when I'm planning out ideas to make their life hell!"

Syaoran halted. " That's not it!"

Eriol smiled , mischievously. " Then what is it?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. " I don't know! And I don't blush around her. And I saved her because she might have drowned if I didn't. I'm not that cruel!"

Eriol smirked. " You don't have to get all defensive with me , Mr. I Blush Around Sakura and It Doesn't Mean Anything!"

Syaoran gave him his most horrendous glare and Eriol shut up. Syaoran wanted to hit something. The closest thing was Eriol.....Syaoran sneaked a glance at Eriol , but he was moving farther away , already suspecting what was going on in Syaoran's mind.

Eriol was getting the most weirdest conclusions out of what had happened today! So what if the temperature goes up when he's around Sakura? So what if he saved her? So what if he wasn't in the mood to prank them and make their lives hell??

It didn't mean anything!

Eriol started to hum and sneaked glances at Syaoran. " I was wondering , maybe we should talk to Hiiro tomorrow. You know , Valentine's Day is coming up fast!"

Syaoran mumbled , " So what?"

Eriol leaned back. " You know I for one can't wait till we see Sakura burst into tears , having her heart broken into millions and millions of shattered pieces and watch her run off and try to commit suicide-"

Syaoran halted once more. " WHAT?"

Eriol snapped his fingers. " What's wrong , Syaoran? Just a couple of days ago , you didn't care whether or not she died or lived."

Syaoran flushed and turned away. " Maybe we should just stick to doing simple pranks. The Ultimate Prank is too risky..."

Eriol grinned. " My little Syaoran.....falling in love..."

Syaoran blinked. " EXCUSE ME?"

Eriol smirked and started to sing , in a high pitched voice. " I will always love YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

" Shut up!"

" Bitter sweet memories-"

" Shut up!"

" That is all I'm taking with me-"

" SHUT UP!"

" So goodbye , please don't cry-"

" Eriol , if you don't SHUT UP!"

"We both know I'm not what you need-"

" ERIOL, I'm WARNING YOU!"

" I will always LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

" That's it , RUN!"

" AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I'm sorry to say , you won't find out how Syaoran kills Eriol. Nor will you find out when Eriol's obsession with Whitney Houston started. But you have found out more about the 'Ultimate Prank' and about these itty bitty feelings that are melting Syaoran's prankster heart!

a/n: I will always love you , REVIEWERS! lol! Thank you soooo much for the kind reviews and yes , they are very immature! lol! Not really , they just are immature around each other , because that's the way their personalities are! 

I hope you guys like where this story is going and please review , tell me what you think , aight? Tell me what you want in the future for Mischievous Love and what you think is going to happen.

SO REVIEW!

and remember...

I love you.

Honestly.

Do I scare you??

Lol!


	10. In Which Some Teasing,Chasing and Scary ...

Mischievous Love

**__**

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Ten

__

~starjade~

In Which Some Teasing , Chasing and 

Scary Dudes Find Green Dotted Boxers

" ERIOL AND SYAORAN!"

The teacher's scream was heard from all corners of the school. Everyone groaned as Syaoran snickered as quietly as he could.

Eriol , however , guffawed , loudly. Very loudly.

After replacing the teacher's coffee with cough syrup, replacing the air freshener the teacher sprayed around the class everyday ( especially near Eriol's desk...) with spray paint, and shrinking his suit , the teacher was about to get another surprise.

Eriol snapped his fingers. Now to watch the firecrackers.

The pen that always was stuck above his ear morphed into a sparkler , that lit immediately. It took him a bit of time to find out where the shots of fire were coming from before Syaoran and Eriol were awarded with a satisfactory scream. The teacher yelled and ran to the window , as the class laughed at the man' s misfortune.

Sakura frowned. This was quite a mean trick to do , she thought as the poor man ran around in shortened clothing that revealed his pudgy legs and striped socks. 

She didn't notice how Syaoran kept looking back at her with a smile on his face , as if looking for her approval. Finding no smile on hers , his smile instantly faded away and replaced with a frown identical to hers , as if he had never participated in the prank.

Tomoyo, however , noticed. With that keen eye of hers and the video camera always at her side , who wouldn't?

Eriol however , didn't take any notice of Syaoran's flushed face and Sakura's naivety. He had sidled up to Tomoyo , ignoring the teacher who was storming out the class to speak with the principal about the troublesome pranksters.

" So , Tomoyo...I heard you have a rather fond hobby of filming," He said as nonchalantly as he could.

Tomoyo stiffened. " So?"

Eriol stretched , yawning ,placing his arm around the back of her chair.

" I was thinking about a series of videos staring the best looking man in Hong Kong. It could be called..." He pretended to think hard and snapped his fingers. " Eriol Hirrigizawa and the Amazing Pranks!!"

He grinned at Tomoyo who looked disgusted. " How about....no?"

His expression didn't change as Tomoyo inched away from him. " Come on , Tomoyo! You know you want to!!"

" Ha!"

" I am quite good looking and many girls would buy these tapes-"

" You wanna bet??"

" Fine! I will! Rika , am I good looking or what?"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the biggest joke of the century! You? Good looking?"

" What??? Why are you laughing??"

~~~~~***~~~~

Tomoyo and Sakura sat at the hollow of a tree at lunch as they watched the children play. Syaoran and Eriol were out of sight and that made them both relieved and tensed. Who knows where those two might pop up?

Tomoyo leaned back and wrapped up the remains of her lunch. " You know what? Things really changed ever since we moved here."

Sakura shrugged. " Not really. In a way , things are exactly the same."

Tomoyo grinned. " Actually , I find myself having more fun here than I ever did back in Japan.."

Sakura blinked. " Whaaat?"

Tomoyo nodded. " As much as I hate to admit it....Syaoran and Eriol liven things up!"

Sakura stared at her and guffawed. " What the hell? What I would give to have Syaoran and Eriol OUT of my life! And your here saying they liven things up???"

Tomoyo laughed , a sly twinkle in her eye. " That's what your saying now....but your heart is saying a different thing!"

Sakura wondered out loud , " My heart doesn't talk..."

Tomoyo pointedly ignored this and went on , " You are like a romance heroin. Your heart is being taken away by a bad boy prankster , when you know you should be with the sweet boy who loves you. In the end , you must chose the sweet one in order for you to be happy in your life!"

Sakura groaned. " Speak English!"

Tomoyo blinked at her. " I was..."

Sakura just responded , " I mean , I didn't understand one word! Heart taken away by prankster? Sweet lover boy??"

Tomoyo sat up and faced Sakura. " Don't you get it? Your attracted to Syaoran yet deep in your heart you love Hiiro!"

Sakura sweat dropped trying to process this information. Attracted? Love???

" You think I'm ATTRACTED TO THAT LOSER???" She finally burst out.

Tomoyo leaned back. " That's exactly what I think!"

" That stinky piece of crap who's main goal in life is to make my life hell , and should be compressed into a small package out over and over and over and then reopened and processed through a recycling plant and made into a seed that should never be planted because it might soil the earth???"

Tomoyo blinked. " Now who's not speaking English?"

Sakura slapped her forehead. " Your so dense , Tomoyo!!"

Tomoyo snorted but Sakura was already thinking of something else. " Tomoyo...here you are talking about attractions to pranksters....how do I know your not attracted to Eriol?"

Tomoyo gagged. " WHAT?"

Sakura smirked. " You heard what I said. I think you like Eriol. I think you love him. I think you ADMIRE him. I think you think that he thinks that you think he's sexy!!"

Tomoyo sputtered. " Of-Of course not , I-"

Sakura sighed. " You never told me what really happened that night he pranked you while I was gone at Syaoran's house!!"

Tomoyo turned red. " NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Sakura burst into laughter. " Your face tells it all , my friend. Your in love!!!"

Tomoyo got up. " That's it , RUN!"

Sakura squeaked , and ran as fast as she could. Tomoyo was hot on her heels as they twisted and turned around the benches and staring students as Tomoyo chased Sakura all around the park.

Suddenly , Sakura went WHAM into a body and went flying back.

" OW!!" Sakura yelled.

" OW!!" Syaoran yelled.

" YOU!" They both yelled at the same time.

Sakura got up quickly as Tomoyo went panting up to them. Tomoyo noticed how Sakura's face was beet red and Syaoran was in her atmosphere...

Syaoran...

Sakura face red...

Close together...

Both looking at each other....

" Sakura..." Tomoyo wheedled out , in a playful voice. " I know who your crush is..."

Sakura screamed and Tomoyo went running , but before Sakura went chasing after her , she yelled to Eriol , " SOMEONE LIKES YOU!" before she ran off after the amethyst haired girl.

Eriol stared after them. " I swear , we are pranking two extremely crazy girls."

Syaoran sighed , picking himself up. " Damn , that woman ran straight into me! What the hell were they giggling and squealing about??"

Eriol got a twinkle in his eye. " They said...they said..."

Syaoran prodded , " What did they say?"

Eriol flung his arms out. " Someone LOVES me!!!"

Syaoran sweat dropped. " Love??"

Eriol responded, " Is that so hard to believe? I wonder who it is? Maybe that girl on the cheerleading team , with that long black hair and damn fine body-"

" Eriol , stop daydreaming. No one likes you!" Syaoran retorted.

Eriol rolled his eyes. " Your just jealous , Syaoran. Just because Sakura doesn't like you back doesn't mean you have to ruin my happiness!"

Syaoran stared at him , straight in his eyes.

" That's it , RUN!"

~~~~~***~~~~~~

Sakura stuck her hands in her jacket pockets as she walked home. She couldn't believe it. Tomoyo actually thought that SAKURA liked SYAORAN! Of all people?!?!? 

And she thought it was some sex appeal attraction!

As if!

Sakura snorted as she walked past her house , not even noticing where she was going. 

She walked forward , her mind deep in thinking. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get his amber eyes out of her mind. That silky chestnut hair that always fell into his eyes and made him look as if he had deep , mysterious secrets in that well built body of his-

Wow.

That was going TOO FAR!

Sakura shook her head , trying to clear her thoughts. It was just as Tomoyo said , right? Tomoyo was always right. Hiiro was the one for her ( the love letter proved that fact) and Syaoran was some bad boy who she hated really really badly!!

She stomped her way foreword and then looked up. 

Damn it , she had walked right past her house!! 

She quickly twisted and walked fast , aware of the darkness that was falling quite rapidly around the city. It was growing cold , and she shivered involuntarily.

" Hey , missy!"

A voice called out from deep in the shadows. She was only a block away from her house and she froze at the sound of the voice.

" What's such a pretty girl doing all alone?" the voice snarled. Sakura felt ice trickle down her veins and she commanded her frozen legs to move.

They didn't obey. She felt the urge to scream but choked it inside as the man with the voice revealed himself.

A dark , shady character with tattered clothing and a cap that covered his eyes. He looked her up and down and smiled , ferociously.

" Wanna come with me? I'll give you a bit of fun..."

Sakura let out a frightened noise , and sprinted. She bolted from him and turned around to see if he was chasing her.

He was! She could already feel him gradually catching up to her. His hand grabbed her arm , and twisted her around.

" Where are you goin , lady-"

He was broken in mid-sentence by a boy's shout. " LET HER GO!"

Sakura fell from his grasp and hit her head hard on the pavement. Before she lost consciousness , all she saw was a head of chestnut hair.

~~~~~~*****~~~~

A pulsing headache woke her up. She struggled to open her eyes , they felt as if they weighed a ton. 

Finally , she opened her eyes and blinked away the blurriness that covered her vision.

" Wh-Where am I?" Sakura mumbled.

" At my house , where your NOT wanted!" a voice snapped.

Sakura turned her gaze toward a person sitting next to her. Angry amber eyes met her gaze.

" Syaoran? What the hell am I doing here? Did you kidnap me , or something? I swear to god , this pranking business is going a bit too far! Did you want some information out of me or something? Fine , I rigged your locker , so that pictures of you wearing pink tutus would fall out. ALRIGHT??"

Syaoran blinked at her as she yelled, " Now let me GO!"

Syaoran stared at her. " You put pictures of me in a pink tutu? How'd you get that?"

Sakura growled, " My brother's good at computer technology. He hates you almost as much as I hate you. NOW GO AWAY!"

Syaoran yelled back , " SHUT UP! I don't want you hear any more than you want to be here?"

Sakura retorted , " Then why am I HERE???"  
Suddenly , a flashback flitted through her mind. A man, grabbing her arm. Hitting her head on the pavement.

" I was....I was almost kidnapped , wasn't I? A-And someone saved me.." Sakura mumbled out , her eyes squinted in concentration.

Syaoran coughed. " Yah , that person was....well , it was Hiiro."

Sakura blinked. " Hiiro saved me??"

Syaoran nodded. " Yah."

Sakura blinked again. " And he dropped me off here?"

Syaoran nodded , his cheeks turning pink. " Yah."

Sakura mumbled, " But I'm almost sure that the guy had chestnut coloured hair..."

Syaoran quickly stuttered out , " Your father will be here shortly."

Sakura nodded , too confused to say anything. Hiiro...saved her? But didn't he live on the opposite end of town? What was going on?

And how come Syaoran wears green polka dotted boxers??

" Syaoran...you might want to take your boxers with you..." She said in an uptight voice.

Syaoran flushed and grabbed his boxers where they lay at the edge of the bed where she was sleeping. " Oh yah....they're not mine , they're my....sister's...."

Sakura stared at him and Syaoran hurried out of the room.

Now , I'm going to have to stop typing here. I'm sorry to say that you won't find out whether or not Sakura has a crush on Syaoran. Or if Eriol finds out who REALLY likes him. Or who saved Sakura and....who really wears green polka dotted boxers??

But you might find out...in the next chapter!!

a/n: Hahaha! Quick turn of events , eh?? See how Syaoran worked the answer out?? That should give you some clue to the ULTIMATE PRANK! ( evil background music)

I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this chapter and will REVIEW! Like the good little readers you are! Aren't you cute reviewers? Aren't you?? Awww! So cute! 

*cough*

Yes , remember to REVIEW! Luvyalotz , 

__

~starjade~


	11. In Which A Punishment Goes Beyond Pink T...

****

Mischievous Love

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Eleven

__

~starjade~

__

In Which A Punishment Goes 

Beyond Pink Tutus 

Sakura stared at the four girls that crowded around her bed. Their eyes were all locked on her and she stared helplessly back. This had been going on for fifteen minutes so far. She really felt uncomfortable. 

" He-Hello?" Sakura finally said , her voice stumbling a bit in fear.

The four sisters all stared at her , almost as if surprised. Finally , one sound came out of each of them.

" AWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Sakura jumped , startled. Now , this is where it gets a little scary.

" She's so cute!"

" Look at those eyes!"

" Oh , how I wish for skin like that!"

" Her voice , so sweet!"

Their hands came out , pinching her cheeks and touching her hair and she whipped her head around , pathetically looking for Syaoran to save her. Thankfully , Syaoran appeared at the doorway and Sakura's heart rose in hope.

" SYAORAN! HELP!" Sakura yelped.

Syaoran glared at his sisters. " Come on , out of my room!"

One of them grinned at Syaoran. " Look who it is! Our kawaii little baby brother!"

Syaoran's eyes widened in fear. " OUT!"

All four of the sisters sweat dropped and slowly walked out of the room , each of them ruffling Syaoran's hair as they left. Syaoran growled , as he walked up to Sakura. 

" Sorry about that," Syaoran mumbled.

Sakura choked. " The Syaoran? Saying SORRY?"

Syaoran's mouth twisted. " You'd better prize that moment , cause it won't happen ever again!"

Sakura giggled , and Syaoran turned to the tray he was holding. " Here's your breakfast."

Sakura stared at the food , confusedly. She turned to look at Syaoran , and felt her heart jump. Her eyes had connected straight into his and the power of those amber orbs made her heart warm so much it was hard to concentrate.

Syaoran coughed. " Eat. You can leave after your done."

He walked out of the room , and Sakura shook her head , almost awed. What was that feeling? How could he have done that to her? It was scary...

Sakura slowly rose a fork of scrambled eggs to her mouth as she contemplated this new feeling. 

Too bad she didn't realise that he had coated the eggs with vinegar , or she wouldn't have made such a mistake!

" SYAORAN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Sakura screeched as she spit out her food and wrenched her way out of the covers , to storm her way out of his room.

She raced down the hallway and down the stairs , blindly going wherever she thought was right. She slid down the corridor at the bottom of the stairs and ran straight into the family room-

Where a crowd of thirty people sat , staring at her.

Sakura blinked.

" Uh....Hi?" Sakura forced out , her voice meek.

She was aware of how her hair stuck out in all directions , and that the only clothing she wore was a huge tee shirt borrowed from Syaoran's sisters and the crazed look in her eye.

Her gaze met Syaoran's who was trying unsuccessfully to cover his laughs. She didn't , however , notice how Syaoran's mother was clapping her hands in delight and exchanging triumphant looks with their butler Wei. She just kept her eyes on Syaoran , plotting his downfall!

~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~

" Sakura!!" Tomoyo screeched as Sakura opened the door to the Kinomoto household.

Sakura blinked as Tomoyo came rushing down the stairs .

" Watch out!" 

Tomoyo fell flat on her face as she reached the bottom. Sakura giggled as Tomoyo picked herself up, scowling.

" I still don't know why you insist on greasing the floor , Sakura!" Tomoyo growled.

Sakura shrugged. " Hey , if some UNWANTED people came , I want to be prepared."

Tomoyo glared at her. " That's why you rigged everybody's room?"

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. " I'm HOME!"

Tomoyo blinked. " We were just discussing...Oh!"

Tomoyo ran and hugged Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes. To think people thought Sakura was slow.

" I can't believe it! You had to spend the night at the Li Mansion? How was it?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

Sakura groaned. " Just a lot of green polka dotted boxers..."

Tomoyo rose her eyebrows. " So you went through some up close and personal moments , eh?"

Sakura nodded. " Oh yah....." She noticed how Tomoyo was looking at her and her eyes widened. " Not in that way!"

Tomoyo giggled , but her expression soon became sombre. " I can't believe that someone chased you! Was it scary? Do you remember Hiiro? How did he save you? Swept you in his arms?"

Sakura blinked. " No , I got a concussion. I can't remember no sweeping of arms."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. " Work with me here , Sakura! Don't you get it? Hiiro is so in love with you , he saved you! What would have happened if Hiiro hadn't been there?"

Sakura shuddered. " I don't know..."

Tomoyo grinned. " Exactly! I think that Hiiro is perfect for you , Sakura! He even looks like the guy on my latest romance novel....those black locks falling into those blue eyes....perfect.."

Sakura groaned. " You know what , I really don't want to think about it."

Tomoyo scowled. " Why not? To busy thinking about bad boy Syaoran?"

Sakura blanched. " Ugh!"

Tomoyo peered at Sakura knowingly as she went walking up the stairs to her room. There was something different about Sakura...

Sakura didn't notice however , the scrutiny she was being put under." I really hate that guy...he embarrassed me in front of his whole family! One day...I'll get him!"

~~~~~***~~~~~

" That is perfect!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Eriol was pacing back and forth in his room after Sakura had left. Syaoran knew that Eriol would take it as a boost to the development of their Ultimate Prank.

" Now that Sakura believes that Hirro saved her , she'll begin to think of Hiiro as more than just a good guy...she'll fall in love!!" Eriol cackled happily , tapping his fingers together. " Excellent..."

Syaoran groaned. " Eriol , I really do not need this right now."

Eriol rose his eyebrows. " Are you tired? After beating up that guy? That should have been a piece of cake! You really need some exercise , I've been noticing that your breathing quite a lot when we run-"

Syaoran groaned. " That's because I was running the two mile race track , with you on a bicycle!"

Eriol nodded. " And I won..."

Syaoran glared. " No I won!"

Eriol huffed. " I don't need this petty argument! Lets get on with our plans-"

Suddenly , a knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Syaoran yelled out , " What do you want?"

" I want to talk to you , son."

Syaoran stiffened. Eriol stared at him. " Uh oh...."

Quickly , they tidied up the room , Eriol mumbling , " Who wears green polka dotted boxers?" as they did so , and they finished in a record time of three minutes in which Yelan had already stepped inside the room and had made herself comfortable.

" I have to ask you , son..." Yelan started as Eriol and Syaoran collapsed on the bed. " How are you doing on your punishment?"

Syaoran jerked at those words. " Punishment??"

Yelan smiled innocently. " You do remember your punishment...don't you?"

Eriol whispered , " Dun Dun Dun Dun..."

Syaoran coughed. " Yes , Yes , I remember...I'm doing quite well....We're quite good friends....me and Kino-I mean Sakura...yes , good friends..."

Yelan grinned. " Well, I believe you , but you'll have to prove that to the elders. Bring her this Wednesday , and have her announce to the elders that she is your friend. Maybe a speech , to make it sound tasteful. We could even have a party!"

A roaring sound occurred between Syaoran's ears and he gasped. " Announce? Party? Sakura? Friend?"

Yelan nodded. " Since your already such good friends , I'm sure she'll come. I hope your keeping up in your studies and your training. Bye!"

With a sweep of her skirts , she was out the door , leaving an agape son behind.

Eriol mumbled , " Your in deep deeeeep shit now, my brother."

Syaoran mumbled back, " If you ever want to see your Whitney Houston CD again, I would advise you to shut up."

~~~~~~****~~~

Sakura walked down the hallway , holding her books close to her chest. She hoped that Syaoran wouldn't mind the pictures of the pink tutus , but from the laughter and screaming coming from his end of the hallway , she expected he minded.

Ah. There he comes now.

Syaoran marched down the hallway, his face red. He stopped in front of her and sputtered for a bit. Sakura blinked at him , waiting.

" You-You-" he seemed to be looking for a nasty word and Sakura waited patiently.

" You-wouldn't mind eating lunch with us today , would you?"

Okay , whatever she had been expecting , it wasn't that!

Sakura glared at Syaoran , who was rocking back and forth on his heels , looking sorry for saying it.

" Why , so you can plant worms in my sandwich and switch my juice box with gasoline?"

Syaoran opened his mouth. " Not anymore!"

Sakura groaned. " Look , Li , just because I might owe you a intsy bitsy debt for letting me stay at your house for the night , doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to stand back and let you prank me. So why don't you get that bottle of fake barf out of your pocket and leave me alone?"

Syaoran winced. So she saw the bottle , eh? Maybe she didn't see the-

" AND the fart bombs!"

Damn.

As she stormed away , Syaoran walked pathetically up to Eriol , who was trying to frame the picture of Syaoran in a tutu.

" All my attempts to be friends doesn't seem to work. She'll never come!" Syaoran growled , his eyes desperate.

Eriol tucked the framed picture into his locker and rubbed his chin , thoughtfully.

" You know , have you ever heard this saying? To be friends with a friend , first friend the friend of the friend you are trying to befriend?"

Syaoran blinked. " No..."

Eriol coughed. " Well , I have. Let me take you down this hallway and to your ticket to becoming friends with Sakura." 

  
Syaoran walked with Eriol down the hallway , stopping at a girl who was trying to open her glued shut locker , which would soon burst open and squirt fake barf in her face.

" Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked , baffled.

" Tomoyo!" Eriol said , smiling. " I will become friends with her. Convince her how great of a guy you are. Then she'll convince Sakura to go to the party and announce everything! Then after that , we'll continue our Ultimate Prank , make them all cry and we'll stand in a corner and laugh and laugh."

Syaoran grinned as the amethyst eyed girl started to scream as the barf began its squirting.

" Sounds good!"

Since my fingers have begun to hurt , I'll stop typing. This is only one step further in my desperate attempts for a very fluffy romance. I'm very sorry to inform you that StarJade has given me a letter telling me to write the following things.

You cannot find out the Ultimate Prank until the next chapter , nor can you see how Eriol will become friends with Tomoyo , nor will you see if Syaoran will destroy that Whitney Houston CD. Maybe , if StarJade is nice , you will find out if there will be more appearances of green polka dotted boxers.

How about....Nah!

a/n: lol , THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I feel so loved! But I need you to keep reviewing! Come on it helps you , helps ME to become inspired! Its quite hard writing a humorous fic that somehow , somewhere will develop to romance , so I NEED YOU TO HELP ME!

Review! COME ON!

You know you want to!

lol , see ya! I'm out!

luvyalotz,

__

~starjade~


	12. In Which Tomoyo gets a Surprise Visit fr...

**__**

Mischievous Love

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Twelve

__

~starjade~

In Which Tomoyo Gets A Surprise 

Visit with Femininity Himself

" Tomoyo....Just listen to me please!"

" No."

" Please , Tomoyo , my love, you are the beauty of my life, the light that beckons me forward through the obstacles that are laid before me, you are the honey the bees are attracted to , the flower that I admire, the-"

" No."

" TOMOYO, I WANT TO BE YOUR _FRIEND!!!!!!!"_

" No."

Eriol groaned. " Look , Syaoran , I think Tomoyo would be saying a lot more than No."

Syaoran glared. " It's bad enough your practicing on me. Just go to Tomoyo. Or that teddy bear. WHY ME?"

Eriol glared. " 'Cause I'm doing this to help YOU!!"

Syaoran sweat dropped. " Oh yeah..."

Eriol put his hands on his hips. " Now, take one. My entrance." 

Eriol walked back to the door and sashayed in. He flipped his navy blue hair and adjusted his glasses, then winked at Syaoran.

" Hey , beautiful!!"

A voice at the door interrupted them. " That seriously looks wrong."

Syaoran and Eriol whipped around to Feimei , who stood laughing at the door. Along with the rest of Syaoran's sisters.

" It's not what it looks like!!!" Syaoran protested as they walked away, giggling to themselves. Syaoran turned back to Eriol, who was filing his nails.

" What do you think, flamingo pink or dazzling purple?" Eriol asked, absently.

Syaoran stared. " Eriol , I am seriously worried about you." 

~~~~~~****~~~~

Sakura walked back and forth in her room, pacing in front of Tomoyo.

" Syaoran hasn't done anything for a day now. I am quite worried. Syaoran's probably planning something...planning something eeevil...maybe he's going to hang pictures of us on baboon bodies all over the school....or..."

Tomoyo eyed Sakura. " Sakura , can you guess who you've been talking about twenty four seven since we came to Hong Kong??"

Sakura stopped. " Who?"

Tomoyo sweat dropped. " SYAORAN! That's all you ever talk about, all you ever think about and all you ever stare at! Sakura , your life is REVOLVING around Syaoran!"

Sakura let out a laugh. " That's ridiculous! Now lets go spy on Syaoran. I got these new binoculars..."

Tomoyo rose her eyebrows. " See?"

Sakura stared at Tomoyo. " Uh oh......I think I know what's happening...he's laid an evil spell on me. To make me think about him all the time...that's it! Time for revenge!"

Tomoyo groaned. " Sakura, your talking crazy. Think about it. Just for a minute. If all you ever think, talk, speak or stare at is a BOY, what does that mean?"

Sakura thought. " Evil spells?"

" NO!"

" Green polka dotted-"

" NO! God no!"

" That Tomoyo likes Eriol?"

" Yes-HUH?"

Sakura giggled. " Oooh, who has a crush?"

Tomoyo squeaked, turning red. " I DO NOT LIKE THAT LOSER!"

Sakura grinned, evilly. " Oh, yes you do! Do you know how I know?"

Tomoyo turned redder...if that was even possible. " How?"

Sakura thought. " Because....all Eriol ever does is pinpoint YOU for his pranks....he stares at you in class, he watches you all the time and anything he opens his mouth it's about you. You on the other hand , stare at him in class, turn red every time he's near and smile at everything he says, even though you try covering it up by saying something mean."

Tomoyo blinked. Sakura was more intelligent then she thought." Uh..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tomoyo jumped up and ran to the door, eager for an excuse. She peered through the windows and gasped.

"Sakura!!! It's ERIOL!!!"

  
Sakura gasped. " Eriol? As in _ERIOL_, ERIOL???"

  
Tomoyo groaned. " YES! What am I going to do?"

Sakura held a finger up. " I'll hide and leap out at him if he tries any hanky panky!"

" Hanky panky?" Tomoyo repeated, but Sakura was already stuffing herself under the couch.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and then opened the door. In front of her stood a cleaned up Eriol , all done up in a suit and everything. He was holding a bunch of flowers.

" For the lady..." Eriol said in a low voice. He handed her the flowers and Tomoyo peered at it , suspiciously.

" Nothing going to come out if it , right?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol smiled, slowly. " Of course not, gorgeous. Can I come in? I'd really like to talk to you...be friends with you...maybe to the next stage...marriage even...a baby.. maybe two...if its a girl, I'd call it Eriolette..."

Tomoyo heard a distinct snicker come from under the couch. "Eriol, where's Syaoran? Is he hiding behind you? Is there a water balloon behind you? Are you going to take pictures of our underwear drawer , or steal our diaries..."

Eriol let out a laugh and then gazed at Tomoyo. " Of course not. I just want to talk to you. Can I come in?"

" Sure.." Tomoyo trailed off as Eriol stepped in and looked around.

" It feels like I've been here before..." 

" You have."

Eriol smiled. " In spirit yes...Tomoyo, I need to ask you something. Something really important..."

Tomoyo nodded. " Alright....but don't you dare try anything funny!"

Eriol held up his hands. " Okay , Okay! I'm not the bad guy here! Lets go sit on your couch."

Tomoyo nodded, but then remembered that Sakura was under the couch. Oh no...Eriol was already bending to sit down.

__

" Nooooooooooooooooo..." Tomoyo groaned , slowly. She ran, step by step and Eriol stopped halfway, staring at her as she ran slowly at him as if in slow motion. Her face was twisted in desperation and Eriol rose his eyebrows. 

" You okay-" Eriol started, but broke off with a yell as Tomoyo pushed him hard. He stumbled back, shocked.

Tomoyo stopped, her chest rising as she struggled for a breath, even though she had only run about two feet.

" Lets....Go...Sit....at...the....table..." Tomoyo puffed out.

Eriol blinked. " Oookay."

Another giggle erupted from the couch and Eriol turned to stare at the couch. " Is that couch...giggling?"

Tomoyo let out a high pitched laugh. " Of course not!! Now lets go to the table and sit down!!"

She forcefully dragged him to the table and sat him down. " Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

" No...I just wanted to tell you...something that's been in my heart for days."

Another giggle from the couch, but Tomoyo was to confused by what Eriol was saying to notice how the couch was trembling from Sakura's laughter.

" Huh?" Was Tomoyo's only reply.

Eriol looked down. " I was thinking real hard yesterday as I was staring at the whipped cream I was going to stuff in your shoes and I remembered how much I needed a map..."

" A map?"

" Yes, a map. Because I keep getting lost in your eyes...."

Another snort from the couch.

" And Tomoyo...I think...I that I kinda...like...you."

Tomoyo gasped. His eyes were darting away from hers and she thought, this can't be another prank , can it?? Can it?

Her heart pounded as he leaned towards her, his navy eyes serious. He's a real good actor, Tomoyo thought. Better than most. He looks like he wants to kiss me , but he won't. He'll jump back and yell, gotcha! 

She waited for him to jump back, but he just kept coming closer. His hands had somehow found their way to her hands. This is one of their better pranks, Tomoyo thought, a bit frantically , as his face was so close that their noses were touching. Their playing with human emotions now...

She waited for him to jump back.

He didn't.

His lips brushed hers.

__

Oh No.

" Ow!!!"

The cry shocked them both out of their stupor and Eriol jumped up and saw Sakura struggling out of the couch. 

" I'll save you...Tomoyo..." She choked out as she tried to pull her leg out from under the couch, her clothes dusty. " I said...no...hanky...panky..."

" Sakura??" Eriol gasped, shocked, as she finally got herself free and ran towards Tomoyo, throwing herself between the two.

" Don't touch her!!" Sakura threatened, looking quite comical with her hair sticking in every direction, her face smudged with dirt and her clothes covered in dust. " I know what your doing! Your trying to use your non-existent charm to bring her over on your side, RIGHT?"

Eriol's eyes were actually surprised. " Look, I'm sorry, Sakura, but I was just-"

" I know what you JUST, little man! You think your oh so great, with your ' I kinda like you...' pick up lines! BUT THEY WON'T WORK! And let me tell you, if you lay a hand on my best friend once more-"

" Sakura!"

Sakura whipped around to meet Tomoyo's eyes. " Look , I can handle this, alright?"

Sakura nodded and then glared at Eriol. " Don't give me that innocent look, Romeo! I know what your up to! I know where you li-well , not exactly , but I know where your best friend lives! SO HA!"

She turned away leaving the two of them alone. Eriol was staring after Sakura with a little bit of appreciating in his eyes.

" She's getting smarter." Eriol muttered.

" Oh yah..." Tomoyo replied. 

" No wonder Syaoran's so in love with her.."

" Yah....no wonder...WHAT?"

Eriol grinned, his eyes sparkling. " I think MY best friend has a CRUSH on your best friends , and so the best friends must not be enemies, but best friends and then they can go past best friends into....into...LOVE!"

Tomoyo stared at him. " This reminds me of that General Hospital episode...the one where-"

" The doctor's daughter falls for his prankster ex-girlfriend's son?"

" Yes! How did you know?"

" There's a lot about me you don't know."

" Like the fact you watch General Hospital and paint your nails Flamingo pink?"

Eriol jumped at the last part and Tomoyo giggled and pointed at the nail polish bottle that was peeking out of his pocket. Eriol flushed and Tomoyo laughed even louder.

" I DON'T HEAR NO YELLING AND PRANKING DOWN THERE!" Came a cry from upstairs. Tomoyo giggled.

" Don't worry! I just splattered him with some vinegar."

" Good!"

Eriol smirked. " Protecting me from your unruly best friend?"

Tomoyo put a hand to her chin. " I'm not so sure why, but don't take any time trying to analyze what I do. Now you better go, before Sakura finds that sledge hammer."

Eriol grinned and Tomoyo walked him to the door, trying to centre herself. Eriol's smile was real nice...he was quite good-looking and those eyes...wooh...

" Oh yah, I almost forgot. Here." Eriol handed her a card, that was covered in a scented envelope. " See ya!"

" Bye!" Tomoyo answered , but Eriol wasn't leaving. He looked , a bit worriedly at the stairs and then swooped in and kissed Tomoyo on her cheek and whispered, " Farewell..." Before leaping off the steps and disappearing.

Tomoyo, in a daze, closed the door and collapsed on a chair, her eyes closed in bliss. She touched her cheek softly and grinned in happiness.

When she opened her eyes, she met Sakura's angry emerald ones. " So...you telling me I fall for bad boys?"

Tomoyo blinked. " Oh no...Sakura , let me explain!"

" WHERE'S MY SLEDGE HAMMER?"

~~~~~***~~~~

Syaoran was standing at the door when Eriol arrived at the Li doorstep.

" Did you get her to agree or not?" Syaoran burst out before he was even inside.

Eriol grinned. " Not yet! This takes a long time and my friendship with Tomoyo is growing like a bud in rain..."

Syaoran glared. " Look, Eriol. I put up with your feminine side long enough. Now I'm going over there, and I'll get her to say yes, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Eriol grinned. " You sound like your going to propose to her or something..."

" UGH!" Syaoran cried. " Don't put nasty thoughts in my head. Now I'm going over there, you get to work on the-" here he paused momentarily to tap his fingers evilly, " Ultimate Plan and I'll try to get Sakura to say yes."

Eriol's face contorted. " NOOO!"

" What?" Syaoran retorted, tired.

" TRYING IS THE FIRST STEP TO FAILURE! DON'T EVER TRY!" Eriol cried.

Syaoran blinked. " Way to much sugar for you pal..."

Now this is where the story just has to end. I know, I know , your all crying over the ending and wishing there was more humour in this pathetic excuse for a romance story...but it will get there...we'll get there...somehow....

So, I am sorry to say, you won't see how this budding romance of Eriol and Tomoyo's turns out, nor how Eriol is so in touch with his feminine side....You won't see how Syaoran 'cough' convinces Sakura ( or not) to tell his whole family that they are 'friends' or how Syaoran and Eriol will carry through with this Ultimate Plan...

Now, unless you want to see me in green polka dotted boxers , I suggest you leave a review for this aspiring author that lives only to entertain you...feel special....feel very special...

a/n: So sorry for the lack of updates! HOMEWORK, the evil bug has been getting to me. I swear , just because of that test where I got a 'cough' kind of low mark, my parents have been giving me...EXTRA CREDIT! Extra Credit?? Of all things...

So, bear with me , aight? gotta go!

See ya latez,

__

~starjade~


	13. In Which A Love Letter and An Argument A...

**__**

Chapter Thirteen

Card Captor Sakura

****

Mischievous Love

__

*starjade*

_In Which A Love Letter and An _

Argument about Smrtness appears.

Sakura heard the doorbell ring and with fume still steaming from her ears, she stomped across the hall to get it. 

" You haven't found the sledgehammer yet, have you?" Tomoyo asked teasingly.

Sakura glared. " Once I do, you'll be as flat as a pancake missy!"

Tomoyo giggled and Sakura muttered, " Teenagers and their urges....." as she swung the door open.

Amber eyes met hers and Sakura nearly felt herself melt into a puddle.

" H-hey..." Sakura squeaked out. 

Tomoyo swept past her and whispered, " Teenagers and their urges , eh?"

Sakura shot her a glare and turned back to Syaoran.

" What? What? Why are you on my doorstep expecting me to roll out some red carpet and call some trumpeters?? Huh? Huh?"

Syaoran looked like he was fighting some inner turmoil and a muscle jumped in his cheek. Sakura watched him for quite a while as he whispered, " Be nice." " No, Prank her!" " No, be NICE."

Sakura rose her eyebrows. " Having fun talking to yourself? Or is there some imaginary friend I can't see who you talk to all the time to relieve yourself of some serious mental problems only having them increase when you figure out this imaginary friend isn't REAL??"

Syaoran grunted. " Shut up." Then he smacked himself. " Oh, wait, Sakura, I-I need to talk to you..."

Sakura blinked. Once, twice. Then another.

" Fluttering your eyelashes may have once been a form of flirting, but now that's considered weird," Syaoran remarked.

Sakura glared. " Having a child whose genetics were similar to those of a hippo was once considered weird, but now that I see you, I pride myself on being one of the few to actually see one."

Syaoran glared. " Wrote that one out , did you?"

Sakura snapped back, " As a matter a fact I did, smarty pants."

" Smarty pants?" Syaoran spit out. " Who uses that anymore??"

Tomoyo cried from the kitchen, " Stop fighting and get on with it will you?"

Sakura shouted back, " Your the one to talk , you kisser of hippo's friends!"

Syaoran gasped. " Tomoyo kissed Eriol?"

Sakura nodded. " Uh huh, on the lips too!"

Syaoran's grew wide. " Are they going out?"

Sakura shrugged. " I heard that Eriol was going out with someone else!"

Syaoran leaned in. " Well , I heard-" Then he stopped and collected himself. Now they were sounding like rumouring teenagers. God , this needed to stop!

" Miss. Sakura Kinomoto, I have a proposition to make," Syaoran said, standing up tall.

Sakura blinked. " Propo-what?"

Syaoran continued formally, " My family is quite rich and quite famous in Hong Kong. Maybe you haven't realised this yet. I am to be the next leader of the Li Clan and I have a task to carry out. That is probably why I'm going to offer you a deal. A deal where you will be given such a offer, you can hardly say no."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. " How about...NO?"

Syaoran glared at her. " Hear me out first."

Sakura growled, " No hear me out!"

Syaoran burst out, " First let me propose my deal-"

" No!"

" YESSS!"

Sakura groaned. " Fine. Ladies first. Go on."

Syaoran grinned in triumph ,then squinted. " Did you just insult me somehow?"

Sakura smiled innocently. " Can't figure it out, smart alec?"

" Smart alec? Who uses that-"

" Just talk!"

Syaoran cleared his throat. " I hereby declare that if Sakura Kinomoto, which means that thing sitting over there for those brain handicapped, accompanies me to tomorrow's feast and announce that she/he is my friend, I will decease all pranks and practical jokes."

Sakura rose her eyebrows. " Friend? You?" It was at this moment at about 4:00 that Sakura burst into hearty laughter that did not seem to stop until the clock struck 4:03.

Syaoran glared, his eyebrows narrowing. " Not literally! Just PRETEND! For those dim witted among my audience.." Here he stared pointedly at Sakura, " I'll spell it out for you. P-R-E-T-E-N-D...the dictionary defines pretend as To give a false appearance of; feign; To claim or allege insincerely or falsely-"

" Okay , Okay! Don't get all scientificy with me!" Sakura burst out.

Syaoran blinked. " Of course girls can't understand science, I wasn't being scientific. But of course, I should've realised it a long time ago , in Math, where you thought World War II was world war eleven."

Sakura flushed. " That is so not true!"

Syaoran smirked. " Having trouble recalling that memory part of your non-existent brain?"

" That is it!" Sakura tried to punch him, but Syaoran just moved a centimetre to the side, a smirk still present on his face. She tried punching him again and again, but Syaoran just caught her hands and held it against her. Sakura glared up at Syaoran, her eyes burning. _Once I'm through with him_, she thought, struggling to free herself from his grasp. 

Finally she stopped struggling and gasped, " Let me go, Syaoran!"

Syaoran's grip relaxed, but Sakura didn't pull away. Her hands remained in his, for a reason she couldn't quite fathom, for she seemed captivated by his eyes. He's using that magic stuff on me again, she thought briefly as his face got closer to hers.   
_What the hell is going on??_

" Sakura! Look what Eriol gave us!!"

Sakura jerked her head away and Syaoran's lips brushed her cheek before he flew away from her, letting out a strangled yelp as he realised what he was doing.

Sakura meanwhile was trying to control her breathing as Tomoyo came rushing down the stairs, an excited look in her amethyst eyes, an envelope clutched in her hand. When she saw Syaoran, her eyes widened and she backed away slowly.

" I didn't know he was still here..." Tomoyo trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows faster than a normal human being could wiggle their eyebrows. Sakura swore that she could be in the Guinness Book of records for the fastest eyebrow wiggler....

" It's alright, Tomoyo! Stay!!" Sakura said, wondering why in the pit of her stomach, she wanted Tomoyo to be magically transported to the other end of the universe. 

That's what magical spells do to you...goodness...

" It's alright! I'll let you guys have some....privacy..." Tomoyo giggled and then ran off, turned back again and giggled once more. They could still hear her giggles ten minutes later.

Sakura turned back to Syaoran. " You were saying?"

Syaoran had bright red spots on his cheeks and he flushed even more when Sakura turned back to him. " Uh...I was saying...uh...something about...yah..."

" Something about some party, I have to announce being friends with you and you'll pay me five thousand dollars..." Sakura prompted.

" Five thousand dollars??" Syaoran blurted out.

Sakura sweat dropped. " Okay, maybe not the money. But you said you'd stop pranking me and bothering me."

Syaoran nodded. " Oh yah...Yes or no? You coming or not?"

Sakura felt the strangest urge to say yes. Teenagers and their urges...wow, she never knew how right she was when she said that.

" No."

Syaoran's eyes bulged. " NO??"

Sakura nodded. " N-O. Now please remove your feet from the Kinomoto premises before I am forced to take drastic measures."

Syaoran sputtered, " B-But you can't say no! The elders will butcher me! I neeeeed you!"

Sakura smirked. " You need me, eh? I'm sure we can strike up a deal, where we can be quite satisfied with the results..."

She leaned in and whispered something in Syaoran's ear. Syaoran yelped. " WHHHAAAATTTT?"

Sakura nodded. " Slave for a week. You have to dress up as a princess on Monday, a pimp on Tuesday, a teletubby on Wednesday , a gorilla on Thursday and a cheerleader on Friday. All these are subject to change."

Syaoran growled, " Don't push me, Kinomoto!"

Sakura shrugged. " Those are the regulations. Yes or no, makes no difference to me. Bye bye!" 

There she shut the door on Syaoran's gaping face and dusted her hands off, triumphantly. " I am so smart! Smrt!" She sang as she trotted into the kitchen where Tomoyo was trying not to appear as if she was eavesdropping.

" Good job, Sakura!" Tomoyo high fived her best friend and Sakura giggled.

" Imagine if Syaoran agrees! This will be the most...interesting week we'll have in our whole history in Hong Kong."

Tomoyo nodded and started to cook dinner, getting out some flour and eggs.

" So what were you talking about?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as they set out the ingredients.

Tomoyo blinked. " About what?"

" The thing Eriol gave us. What was that all about?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo gave a squeal. " Hiiro! He-He gave Eriol a letter, to you! ADDRESSED TO YOU!"

  
Sakura gave a sarcastic cheer. " Oh yea! I am so excited! Now let me dance around the kitchen to celebrate the happiness I have!"

Tomoyo sweat dropped. " Come on, Sakura! This is sooo romantic! Come, read it!"

Sakura protested, " I really don't feel like it-"

Tomoyo got a mean glint in her eyes and shook her fist threateningly. " Read. It."

Sakura blinked. " Oookay..." 

She grabbed the letter out of Tomoyo's hands and ripped it open. " Dear cherry blossom, smell so sweet, i love you, you are the moon, stars, yah yah yah, I love you again, you are the one and only, meet me by the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard, blah blah, Hiiro."

She dumped the letter back into Tomoyo's hands. " Done. Now lets get this dinner finished, shall we?"

Tomoyo blinked at her. " He wants to MEET YOU?"

Sakura shrugged. " So?"

Tomoyo breathed in and out, like she was near to hyperventilating. " THAT MEANS HE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU! Soon, you'll be married, with kids and celebrating anniversaries and taking walks around the park when your old..." She clasped her hands together, stars in her eyes. " So kawaii..."

Sakura sighed. " Look, I really don't feel the same way Hiiro does. I'll probably go, tell him to get another girl, cause I really do not need all this boyfriend, girlfriend stuff right now-"

Tomoyo gripped her arm. " Do you realise what your saying? Your going to break his poor heart! Did you see what he wrote?? He'll die for you, your his one and only, he loves you with all his heart and even if you reject him, he'll never love another woman, because you are the only woman for him!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide. " Really?" Sakura breathed, a bit uncomfortable now.

Tomoyo nodded. " He's so handsome and smart. And athletic! Those silky black locks and those beautiful clear blue eyes...god, he's to die for! He loves you, Sakura. He wants only you."

Sakura turned back to her baking, her shoulders drooping. " He is kinda cute, isn't he?"

Tomoyo nodded, eagerly. " That's an understatement!"

  
Sakura giggled. " And he's nice. He always tips his hat and bows, like I'm some princess. He always helps me go to each classroom and blows a kiss at me...not like Syaoran.." 

" Don't you compare him to Syaoran! Syaoran doesn't even deserve to be compared to such a prince like Hiiro." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled faintly. " I guess...if Hiiro really means it, I'll give him a chance."

Tomoyo squealed. " YES!"

*********

Syaoran collapsed on the sofa, as soon as he reached the Li Mansion.

Eriol was busy filing his nails and he smirked at Syaoran the minute he staggered in.

" No luck with Ms. Lady Love, eh?" Eriol asked, blowing his nails. " Thought so."

Syaoran glared. " So, Mr. Kisser of The Enemy's Friends, I think you haven't gotten much done, either."

Eriol nearly fell of his stool. " You found out about that?"

Syaoran smirked back. " Uh huh. I don't think fraternising with the enemy was in our plans!"

Eriol rose and gave his trademark smile. " I think not, my dear descendant. I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve. That kiss was all part of the plan. I got close to Tomoyo, made her trust me, and I handed her a letter...a letter addressed to Sakura from our little chum, Hiiro."

Syaoran leaped from the couch. " Really?"

Eriol grinned. " Uh huh. Furthermore, I wrote it all by myself!"

Syaoran sighed, exasperated. " Eriol, what did it say?"

Eriol rose his eyebrow. " Impatient little boy, aren't you?"

Syaoran growled, " Tell me!"

Eriol shrugged. " I told her to meet Hiiro at the cherry blossom tree this Saturday. Enough time to convince Hiiro to carry through with our Ultimate Plan and to set up all the other side plans."

Syaoran flinched. " This Saturday?"

Eriol nodded. " After Sakura carries through with our other plan , to get her to announce to the elders that she is your friend."

Syaoran sighed. He really did not like that funny sensation at the pit of his stomach. Was it guilt??

" I'm not so sure about that. She wants me to dress up as a princess, a gorilla, a cheerleader, a pimp and a teletubby this week and be a slave to her. Then she'll do it."

Eriol shrugged. " Then do it!"

Syaoran gaped. " But we have to make up ANOTHER plan so that we can get her to say yes without degrading the Li name!"

Eriol sighed, filing his index finger. " I missed the part where that's my problem?"

Syaoran growled. " Eriol , if you don't help me, this picture will be all over the school by Monday!"

He picked a picture up that clearly showed Eriol in a frilly dress, painting his fingers flamingo pink. Eriol flushed.

" You wouldn't!!" Eriol growled.

Syaoran smirked. " I would!"

Eriol sighed, resignedly. " Fine, fine. I WILL! But in exchange for that , you have to give me back my Whitney Houston cd."

Syaoran grinned. " Done and done."

Oh no. Look at the time on your computers. If it says anywhere between 12:00 a.m to 12:00 p.m, that means I have to stop writing. You can't be sure if Sakura says yes to Syaoran's deal , or if Hiiro will agree to the Ultimate Plan. Or if Syaoran posts that...revealing...picture of Eriol all over the school! But you will...in the next chapter of Mischievous Love!!!

*dun dun dunnnnnn...*

*crickets*

Don't blame me for trying to be suspenseful!!

a/n: Sorry about updates, computer problems, uh huh and oh yah and I'll update the next chapter FASTER! YAH! * shakes her butt in triumph* 

Yah..

So Review! I love your reviews...*wipes a tear* so helpful in helping me help my self confidence rise so I can help those who are helping helpers!

I love you all!

*starjade*


	14. In Which Binoculars and Dealings Cause F...

__

Chapter Fourteen

****

Mischievous Love

Card Captor Sakura

__

*starjade*

****

In Which Binoculars and Dealings 

Causes Feelings

Syaoran glared at the pavement as Eriol talked about nonsense as he usually did. They were off doing something mischievous and mysterious as usual and Syaoran was getting a prickly feeling in his stomach. 

He had no idea what it was and wasn't going to ask Eriol what it was. Eriol would launch into one of his General Hospital episodes and start bawling and planning out Syaoran's funeral. 

Eriol did that sometimes.

" You sure you told Hiiro to meet us here? 'Cause I don't see him anywhere," Syaoran snapped, uncomfortably. 

Eriol replied, " He'll be here in five , four three-"

" Hey guys!" Hiiro cried.

Eriol screamed, " STOP!"

  
Hiiro froze.

" Two, One, Zero!" Eriol finished. He looked up and put on a startled expression. " I was right! Look, Hiiro's here!!"

Syaoran scowled and Hiiro blinked. " Is he normally like that?" Hiiro asked Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged. " He was dropped on his head as a baby."

Hiiro grew dot eyed. " That explains everything."

Eriol grabbed Hiiro's arm and Syaoran grabbed the other. Hiiro let out a yelp as they shoved him on a bench. Eriol put on some sunglasses and Syaoran held Hiiro to the bench.

Eriol stuck a cigar in his mouth and took out a lighter. He looked out to the horizon and continued in a husky voice, " See, here, Hiiro, we have a proposition to make. Something I think you will like very much."

Hiiro tried to wriggle out of Syaoran's grasp but Syaoran was holding him fast and Hiiro gave up. " What the hell are you talking about?" Hiiro snapped. " I thought you guys wanted some tips on how to get girls. From what I here, you aren't having much luck."

Eriol's eyes narrowed. " What do you mean?"

Hiiro gulped at the mean glint in Eriol's eyes. " I-I meant , I mean, I was going to say-"

Eriol took one glance at the sputtering Hiiro and muttered, " Pathetic," before taking a puff from the cigar. Then he had to run to the water fountain nearby because he was coughing uncontrollably. Syaoran sighed. Eriol got way too influenced by TV,

Eriol sauntered back and leaned down to Hiiro's level. " So, I hear you rather like girls."

Hiiro leaned back. " Doesn't everybody?"

Eriol yelled, " Don't you dare talk back to me, little boy!"

" I wasn-"

" SHUT UP! I am the authority here, and if I command you to shut your mouth , you will shut it, even if the witness, which means you, has rights, which I cannot even COMPREHEND why. I am telling you to be silent and remain in a inconspicuous manner, for if anyone happens to fortuitously walk by and charge me under judicial charges, YOU WILL BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!"

Hiiro blinked and Syaoran groaned. " Get to the point, Eriol and cut the act."

Eriol grew teary eyed. " But, Syaoran, you have to understand, I am protecting the nation against kids like HIM-"

Syaoran growled through clenched teeth, " The ultimate plan? Don't scare the kid, Eriol."

Hiiro indeed looked rather scared. Eriol looked back down at him and seemed to jolt out of his character for a moment. " OH YAH! Our plan..." He coughed and looked around sheepishly. " I got caught in the moment..."

Syaoran sweat dropped. " I see. Get on with it."

Eriol coughed and bend down once more. " Look here , kid, we have a proposition for you and we need you to say yes. We have big enemies in this town and we need to kick them out as fast as we can. They have been threatening our manliness and that is the one thing us boys cannot lose. We need you, the un-manliest f them all to get back at the prime target."

Hiiro snickered. " Manliness? Coming from someone who paints his fingernails?"

Eriol gasped. " How did you find out?"

Hiiro pointed to Eriol's hands and Eriol flushed. Syaoran smirked as well and Eriol glared at him.

" Going on!" Eriol forced out. " Do you accept?"

Hiiro raised his eyebrows. " One condition. A, does it involve girls?"

Syaoran grinned. " Oh yah!"

Hiiro smirked. " Good! B, you guys won't do anything freaky, right?"

Eriol asked, " Do you call wrapping Hong Kong in toilet paper freaky?"

Hiiro opened his mouth and Eriol interrupted. " I thought so. Yes or no?"

Hiiro grinned. " You got yourself a deal."

*******

Sakura paced back and forth. " It's Monday. He didn't accept my deal. He didn't dress up! WHY?? I had all the press waiting and they were going to take photos and stuff, and HE CAME DRESSING DEVASTATINGLY sexy as usual!!"

Tomoyo's eyebrows rose as she checked her make-up in the mirror. " Uh huh."

Sakura burst out, " He hasn't done anything! No pranks , except for the mud in the shower thing, but that is so old , that even I know something is wrong! They're planning something big...grr...really big..."

Tomoyo shrugged. " Maybe he's tired of bugging you and got on with his life."

Sakura blinked. " You think so?"

Tomoyo nodded. " It could be true. No pranks yet and he even, sort of, asked you to be his friend. You said no unless he does something absolutely humiliating and he got on with his life. Done. End of story."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she wondered why suddenly she felt an empty pit in her stomach. Syaoran...he wasn't going to prank her anymore. He's gotten over it and....and...

" I should be happy..." She trailed off and blinked as Tomoyo rose up and grabbed her purse. 

" Where are you going??" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo blushed. " A date...well, not exactly. Eriol asked me over to study with him."

Sakura's eyes nearly bugged. " NO! You can't be serious!!!"

Tomoyo nodded, shyly. " Do I look alright? Maybe I should go a bit fancier...but it's only a study date, so casual is the dress code.."

Sakura, however, was having trouble taking it in. " YOU! You traitor of all things good and holy! Your yelling' at me for some stupid attraction to Syaoran and your going on A DATE WITH THE LEADER OF THE BABOONS FROM HELL?? How dare you?"

Tomoyo opened her mouth to protest, but Sakura just shook her head slowly, her eyes filling with tears. " No, Tomoyo. Never....never talk to me again!!"

With a dramatic sob, she raced for the bedroom door, sending a strangled look at Tomoyo before running straight into the door and collapsing with an "oof" onto the floor.

Tomoyo giggled as she walked over to her dazed friend. " Usually when you make a dramatic exit, you open the door."

Sakura glared. " Sure, Ms. Smarty Pants. Sure. Now go and have fun on your 'study date' you sellout!!!"

Tomoyo shook her head mockingly. " Alright. See you tonight!"

Sakura leaped up to her feet as Tomoyo walked down the stairs. " Be back before 9:00! Call me when you get there! Call me every hour! Don't let that boy touch you! Don't go anywhere else and don't talk about anything else but school! Are you sure your wearing fresh underwear???"

Tomoyo yelled, " I'll be fine, Sakura! Stop worrying! See you!"

The door banged shut and Sakura wiped away a tear. " My little girl...all grown up."

*********

Eriol chewed on his pencil as Tomoyo carefully pointed out all the rules of calculating the math problems. He didn't understand a word, but it was great to hear her voice. Eriol wanted to pat himself on the back. How smart was he?? He asked her to come over for a ' study date ' so he could find out whether or not Sakura liked Hiiro.

God, he was so smart, it was a wonder why girls didn't fall to his feet and worship his very footsteps. He would love a temple, worshipping him, maybe called, " The Eriol Worshipping Temples, only Females Allowed."

Maybe some gifts too...Fruits and candy...a couple of briefcases full of money...that new videogame that was about to be released...

" Eriol-ERIOL?? Are you listening???? EEEEEERRRRRIIIIIOOOOLLLLL!!!" Tomoyo screamed at the top of the lungs. Eriol jumped, startled.

" Whoa, woman, calm down! I'm planning on using those ears later on!!" Eriol cried.

Tomoyo glared at Eriol, leaping up to stand before him, her arms crossed. " I'm here, talking to myself literally and your off in la-la land. Will you pay attention for once?"

Wow, she was cute when she was angry.

" Sure, sure. I'll pay attention. Explain it again, I'll listen this time!" Eriol said.

Tomoyo stuck a finger in his face. " Promise?"

Eriol grinned. " I promise."

Tomoyo let out a small smile. " Alright." She went back to sit down, but as she did, a loud fart echoed in the room.

Eriol cracked up laughing. " Haahahahaha!"

Tomoyo turned red. " That is it, Eriol! I don' t know why I put up with you!" She hissed with anger. She got up, after blowing away strands of her hair from her face, punched Eriol straight in the jaw and walked out of the room.

" OW!" Eriol cried, rubbing his sore jaw. That girl knew how to pack a punch! Then he heard the door slam and he gasped. Tomoyo was leaving! God, he needed to get to her before, before-

" TOMOYO!" He cried. Taking slow steps, he reached the door and swung it open and yelled into the sky, " TOMOYO!!!!!!"

  
Tomoyo blinked at him from the sidewalk as he ran to her, slowly running towards her, his hair flopping every which way, his face red with concentration. Finally, he reached her and grabbed her hand, swinging her into his chest. 

With an " Oof!" Tomoyo landed on his chest. 

Eriol breathed hard. "Tomoyo! Love! You almost left me forever! I was plunged into the icy depths of sorrow!!" He went down on his knee and looked up with tears in his eyes, " Never, EVER leave me! I couldn't take if you did! You are the moon , the stars that twinkle with hope in the sky-"

" Cut it out, Eriol!" Tomoyo snapped.

Eriol stopped abruptly.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Eriol and he sat down quickly as she paced back and forth in front of him. " Do you think this is all funny? We come to Hong Kong for a year, you prank us until we leave and laugh about it until you get new victims? What are you trying to accomplish??"

Eriol opened his mouth, but Tomoyo shouted, " DON'T YOU DARE!!"

Eriol shut his mouth.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and cried, " What were you trying to do when you invited me? Prank me? Get secrets out of me? Embarrass me? Because you accomplished all of that."

Eriol shook his head vehemently. " Not the secret part-"

Tomoyo let out a huge sigh and spread her hands out with exaggerated drama. " What secret? What secret? You know exactly what secret!! When we go to school tomorrow, it'll probably be all over the school! Tomoyo Daidouji has a crush on Eriol Hirigizawa!!"

Tomoyo suddenly stopped and blinked for a bit.

Eriol sat there in shock.

Silence extended between them until Tomoyo let out a bit of nervous laughter, her face as red as a tomato. " I-I guess you didn't know that, did you...."

Eriol shook his head. At the back of her mind, Tomoyo thought this was the longest period of time that Eriol was silent...maybe when he sleeps, he's quiet too...nah, he must talk in his sleep. That was what Eriol was all about. 

Eriol suddenly said, " So you adore me, eh?"

Tomoyo's cheeks turned bright red. " No!"

" You want to make love to me, eh?"

" EW, no!!!"

" You want to kiss me, eh?"

" EWWW, NO!"

Eriol threw his hands up. " Then what's the point of having a crush on me? How exactly do you define, 'Crush?'"

Tomoyo crossed her arms huffily. " A crush is a certain attraction that females have for males, no matter how pig-headed and loserish they are..." She looked at Eriol pointedly. " That's it. It'll pass over."

Eriol smiled at her and Tomoyo felt her heart pound. " It'll pass over?"

Tomoyo nodded, feeling her palms go clammy as he walked closer to her and his hand came out, to touch her cheek. Her face grew hot and she gulped as he leaned down and kissed her.

Okay...Maybe it won't pass over...Was her last thought.

********

Sakura looked out of her window, binoculars stuck to her eyes. She wondered if the binoculars were permanently glued to her eyes. It probably was...Syaoran probably snuck into the house and put superglue on the ridges.

Suddenly, the light in Syaoran's room turned on. Sakura got herself ready and peered through the binoculars.

" Subject walks into room. Runs hand through hair. Wonder what shampoo subject uses. Very nice hair. Flops onto chair. Writes something. Groans. Writes again. Walks to window. Very nice eyes. Nice amber color. Subject looks surprised. Leans down. SUBJECT OUT OF SIGHT! No, back in sight. With binoculars. Subject looking out window. Subject..."

Sakura stopped and halted before squealing and ducking down.

" Dammit!!" She swore. " Subject has seen me!!"

A voice floated through her window. " Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura stared out the window at Syaoran, who was grinning at her. " Whatcha doing?"

Sakura flushed. " None of your business, subject-I mean, Syaoran! What are you doing? Don't deny it, I saw those binoculars! You were SPYING ON ME!"  
Syaoran sighed dramatically. " Oh no, you have caught me, oh great one."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Syaoran leaned out the window. " So, you've realized that I turned down your offer."

Sakura glared at him. " Yes. But that means I won't be declaring anything to you."

Syaoran titled his head and Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat. " Declaring what, exactly?"

Sakura had to catch her breath again before she retorted, rather breathlessly, " I won't be declaring that I'm your friend!! Cause I'm not!! We're enemies! We always will be!"

Syaoran folded his arms and Sakura felt faint again. Okay, what was happening here? Just because the muscles in his arms were quite visible does not mean that you can feel like this, Sakura scolded herself. 

" Really? What if I felt as if...as if you were more than just an enemy , more than just a friend?"

Sakura said in a quiet voice, " What do you mean?"

Syaoran leaned back against the window post and let out his breath.

" What if I said that you.....you were the image in my heart? The woman I breathe for, I live for, the woman that is in my thoughts, my very last heartbeat, my blood and my soul? What if I told you, that your face was in my mind when I woke up , and the last thing I see before I sleep? What if I told you I yearned for, I needed you, I...I loved you?"

Sakura didn't notice that her fingers were clutching the window post so hard her knuckles had turned white. Her emerald eyes were wide and her heart was beating fast. " Wh-What?"

Suddenly, Syaoran burst into laughter. Sakura blinked hard, wondering what had just happened. Then she realized what had happened. Syaoran had deliberately played with her emotions.

" Did you see the look on your face??" Syaoran sputtered, his face red with laughter.

Sakura felt her heart sink and she yelled, " I hate you, Syaoran Li! I hate you!!" Before slamming the window closed and collapsing onto the bed in tears. God what had happened to her? His words had such an effect on her heart...god, she wasn't...she wasn't falling in love with Syaoran Li...was she?

Syaoran's laughter had died away quite fast after Sakura had slammed the window shut. He stared at the closed window for quite sometime, before thinking, Had I gone too far? How would I know Sakura would fall for it??

But he couldn't dismiss the unidentified feeling in his heart...he needed to get to a doctor, quick! He had been feeling this emotion a lot! But what was it??

Now here, exactly right here, is where I leave you. To think about what you have done. WHAT HAVE YOU READERS DONE?? Look at these formerly, normal pranksters turning into...normal people and...falling in love!! This cannot happen! But alas, you readers have the final word in where this story goes.

But I get to stop the chapters anywhere I like!! So that means you won't find out if Sakura actually admits Syaoran is her friend or something more *raises eyebrows* or if Eriol is just leading Tomoyo on, or what this Ultimate Plan really is!!

a/n: Hello readers! I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS! You guyz are so nice! *wipes away a tear* Remember more reviews causes for more chapters! Do the math, ppl! Review or email and tell me what you think is gonna happen next! And some suggestions, alrite?? If you want something to happen tell me!! I'll see what I can do!

See ya latez,

**__**

*starjade*


	15. In Which A Party and An Obsessive Girlfr...

Mischievous Love

****

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Sixteen

__

*starjade*

In Which A Party an Obsessive Girlfriend Strike Back

Sakura frowned as Tomoyo gushed on and on about the only boy (even that was questionable) who resembled a baboon more than any other human in the world.

" And I didn't even think, it was all so spontaneous and his eyes were all dark and mysterious and I couldn't tell what he was thinking-"

Sakura finished, " And then you kissed him again and again and again and then you fell off the face of the earth wrapped up in the heat of passion never to be seen in mortal realms again."

Tomoyo stopped and thought. " That is another way of putting it, I guess."

Sakura sighed. " Tomoyo, do you know that Eriol is the man-girl-thing that has been pranking us these past few weeks??"

Tomoyo rose her eyebrows. " Uh huh...So?"

Sakura growled. " So????"

Tomoyo answered, " So...what?"

Sakura said through gritted teeth. " So what happens if Eriol was only doing all this to..." She trailed off and motioned to Tomoyo to finish the sentence.

Tomoyo shrugged, helplessly. " Can I buy a vowel?"

Sakura yelled, "No you may not!! He could be pranking us, Tomoyo! He could be pranking us and chuckling in that weird way he chuckles and then his glasses will flash and then he'll break your heart!"

Tomoyo smiled. " Look, Sakura. I trust him. He won't do anything. He's like that boy in elementary school who would pull your pigtails."

Sakura growled, " No one pulled my pigtails in elementary school!"

Tomoyo sighed. " It's just a phrase, Sakura!"

Sakura groaned. " Do you trust him? Do you truly like him? Do you truly think he likes you back?"

Tomoyo nodded. " Yes, yes and maybe so."

Sakura sighed. " You always have told the truth. Even when you had to make it up. I'm going for a walk, see you later! And don't stay on too long on the phone chatting up Mr. Lover Boy there, alright?"

***********

Sakura walked down to the park, gritting her teeth slightly. They had been in Hong Kong for several months. It was a great place, busy and crowded yet with a beauty within that made people stay and spend their lives here. 

Too bad that Big Baboon Dude With Weird Underwear had decided to live here too. It might have actually been a beautiful place...the BBDWWU guys always ruin it for unsuspecting people, don't they?

Almost unbidden, Sakura remembered Syaoran's words last night. He had said such sweet things, it had melted her heart. She now knew that she could never underestimate Syaoran. He had brought her defences down and she'd never let that happen again!

And now this whole Eriol and Tomoyo thing? There must be something behind it! Sakura could see that Tomoyo had completely fallen for Eriol (contradicting Tomoyo's own rules which she stood by so determinedly...the bad boy pranker and the good , sweet love?? Huh?? That hypocrite!!)

Sakura shoved her hands in her pockets and started to think about what other pranks there were. She had to get back at Syaoran for what he did last night!

While she was contemplating a plan, Sakura had run straight into a warm body. With an oof! she fell backwards, only to be caught by two strong arms.

Blue eyes twinkled at her cheerfully and she gasped.

" Hiiro?"

Hiiro patted his chest. " Yup, it's me!"

" Owwww..."

Hiiro looked around confused and then saw that Sakura had fallen, since he had let go of her. He gasped and he went down to help her up.

" Oh, I'm sorry!" Hiiro said. 

Sakura just waved it off. " It's alright. I know when there's someone important around that needs more attention."

Hiiro blinked. " You are the first one to understand my logic!"

Sakura sweat-dropped and Hiiro shrugged and said in a husky voice, " However I do like it when a girl is so dependant on me.."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. " Uh huh. Well, you are a unique person, Hiiro. Just like everyone else."

Hiiro grinned. " Damn straight!"

Sakura coughed. " Uh Hiiro...now that we're in this position, can I ask you something? Did you send those letters? Do you really want me to meet you this Saturday?"

Hiiro's brow furrowed. " What? What letters?" Then as if something dawned on him his eyes went wide and he said fakely, " Ohhhh! Those letters! Yah, I sent them! Did you like them?"

Sakura felt a bit odd at the thought that this wasn't some big joke and Hiiro actually...sent those romantic letters. Could it be? " Yeah, they were...sweet. I guess...I guess I'll come this Saturday."

" This Saturday?" Hiiro asked, confusedly. Then his face cleared and he let out another fake laugh. " Ohh! This Saturday! I understand completely! Complete understanding!!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Just smile and back away slowly, she thought grimly, as she began to take steps away from him. While he was still talking about understanding completely, she had already made her way down the road towards her house. She sighed, wondering whether Hiiro actually wrote those beautiful, sappy words to her. Could he really like her that way?

When she finally reached her house, she heard a lot of loud music and laughter coming from the huge house beside hers. Limousines and grand cars lined up the road and Sakura smiled evilly. Ah, this is that party Syaoran invited her to. To announce to everyone that she was his friend. God, how stupid could he get? Did he really think she would come...

Slowly, an idea dawned on her. Of course...Why hadn't she thought of this before? Tapping her fingers together evilly, she whispered, " Excellent," as she crept into her house and up to her room to change for one big party.

************

Syaoran was slouched on a chair, drinking champagne out of a glass. He knew she wasn't going to come and Yelan's knowing glances really annoyed him.

Ah well. He'd just get another punishment, maybe two , for lying. At least he'd get some sort of amusement out of this boring party. He watched carefully as his cousins ladled punch into their cups and grinned as they choked on their drinks. A little or a lot of salt never hurt anyone.

He had also replaced the cookies with gag cookies that squirted red paint at you when you picked it up and he had topped all the brownies with mud. He couldn't wait for dinner to start. That's when the firecrackers began.

Meiling had sat beside him and had been smiling non-stop. " So, that Kinomoto girl isn't coming, huh?" She asked, gleefully.

Syaoran sighed. " Nope. Don't tell Mother that. She'd freak. Or maybe not. It looks like she already knows. No wait, she always has that face on. That....knowing face."

Meiling gave him a weird look. " You're really bored, aren't you?"

Syaoran let out another sigh. " Uh huh."

But then his heart beat doubled as Yelan made her way over to him, smiling. " Hello, son."

Meiling got up quickly. " This is all yours!" She whispered to Syaoran. 

Syaoran glared after her. " Traitor!"

Yelan looked around and sighed. " Is Sakura coming?" 

Syaoran coughed, turning red. " Yes, well, about Sakura-"

Suddenly the door flew open and everyone turned to the door. Syaoran gasped. Oh no...

Sakura was standing there in a flouncy, lacy dress, her hair up in pigtails and a crown on her head. Red lipstick, blue eye shadow and an elaborate blush on each cheek. High, lacy knee socks and buckled shoes, she looked like a doll.

" SYAORAN, LOVE!" She squealed. 

Syaoran's eyes widened in horror, and he yelled, " Nooooo!" But no one heard him as they watched the girl leap into Syaoran's lap and hug him tightly around the neck , kissing him on the cheek , leaving a bright red lipstick mark.

" Miss me?" She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

Syaoran groaned. Oh no. 

__

********

Eriol stared at the picture with growing sadness.

" Syaoran , dear boy. You've grown up. I can't believe what we've been through together, but now, since girls have entered our lives and since they are more interesting than you..."

He stopped and blew his nose, adding the kleenex to the huge pile next to his chair.

" I'm going to have to...to break up with you!!"

With those final words he sobbed into his pillow for two seconds. " But I can't go on like this!" He whispered to the picture. " I've grown up. I've matured. We've both matured. And now...I'll have to backstab you. I wasn't really conning Tomoyo. I...I love her."

He flinched as if the picture would strike out at him.

" Syaoran? Syaoran your not speaking to me!!!" His blue eyes grew desperate as he shook the picture.

" NOO! SYAORAN!!" He cried, falling to his knees and shaking his fist at the ceiling. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. He jerked and then quickly struck a match and lighted the candles all over the family room. Then he made his way to the door and there stood a blushing Tomoyo.

" You know, living in a nudist's camp must take all the fun out of Halloween." Eriol blurted out, and then mentally hit himself. Really. He just had to bring up nudists now.

" Hey, Eriol," Tomoyo whispered., used to Eriol's strange comments 

Eriol grinned, foolishly. " Hey, Tomoyo."

They stood there for a few seconds, awkwardly and then Eriol coughed. " You want to come inside?"

Tomoyo grinned. " Okay."

She picked her way through the house, and smiled gently at him as they settled onto the couch. Eriol leaned back and began humming under his breath, " Bittersweet memories....that is all I'm taking with me...So goodbye, please, don't cry, we both know I'm not what you...you need..."

Tomoyo stared at him. " Uh, Eriol?"

Eriol jumped, startled and realised he was singing to the picture in his hand. " Yah?"

" I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie or something," Tomoyo started, looking down, a blush still resident on her cheeks. " If you want to.."

Eriol grinned and kissed his picture goodbye. " Alright."

He put the picture down on the coffee table and went to grab his jacket.

" Uh Eriol?"

" Yes, darling?"

" Why did you kiss a picture of Syaoran in a tutu?"

" ...."

**********

Syaoran gaped at Sakura, who grinned at him. 

" Hey, darling!" Sakura said, running a hand down the side of his face. " I can't believe I'm here! You guys, are like, sooo rich! Sorry, I was late, but I had like, my period and you know how it is, and I couldn't find the right brand of tampons, so I was like, maybe I should call you, since you know so much about tampons-"

Syaoran gritted his teeth. " Kinomoto-"

Sakura put her hands to her chest and got off his lap. " Look, here everyone!! Syaoran and I have been like, going out for like the past three weeks and he's like, calling me Kinomoto!!" Her eyes filled with pretend tears. " I can't believe you, gumdrop, honey doodle!"

Meiling coughed. " Gumdrop Honey Doodle??"

Sakura turned to Meiling and beamed. " That's my nickname for him!!" She went over and hung onto Syaoran's arm and gazed into his face adoringly.

" Tell them what your nickname for me is!!" Sakura said, cheerfully. The whole household was staring at the two of them shock and amusement clear on their faces. Syaoran wanted to die.

" Uh...." He stuttered, knowing Sakura planned this somehow.

" Oh, silly!! My nickname is Fluffy Bunny Lollipop!! Right?? Right??" Sakura said, her eyes smiling at him. 

All of his cousins snickered and Syaoran clenched his jaw. Was this the most embarrassing that has ever happened to him? Oh yah. And what did he do to deserve this?? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

Yelan coughed and with rather amused glances at the two of them, announced, " Come out and eat! Lunch is ready!"

Sakura squealed, " Yay! I remember the first time Syaoran and I met, he was all google eyed and he asked me if I was a angel and I'm just like, yes, yes I am and we have been going out since!!" Sakura said conversationally to all of Syaoran's cousins

Syaoran bared his teeth at his cousins, so they wouldn't make any snide comments, but they sure as hell weren't doing anything to hide their laughter.

One of his cousins asked, " So, how do you guys spend your dates?"

Sakura gasped. " I was just thinking about it! Syaoran invites me over for a movie, and then dinner and then a long walk on the beach. Syaoran is such a softie, you know! A big, big softie!!" She puckered her lips at him and blinked at him. " Kiss me, baby!"

Syaoran reddened and yelled, " Mother!! Do you need any help??"

" Not really, son!" Yelan answered back as she carried in the plates for lunch. 

Syaoran mumbled, " Well, look at that, lunch is ready!"

Sakura giggled and waited until Syaoran sat down before flouncing onto his lap. " Gumdrop Honey Doodle and I only need one plate. We feed each other!" She said happily, blinking wide eyed innocence at the whole table. That was all they needed for another bout of raucous laughter. 

Syaoran was the laughing stock.

God.

He wanted to die.

" Look, Kinomoto, stop this! What the hell are you doing? You just had to announce that we were FRIENDS, and then leave!!" Syaoran murmured under his breath, angrily.

Sakura blinked. " Whatever are you saying, Gumdrop Honey Doodle??"

Syaoran felt his heart drop as she whispered to Meiling, " Syaoran is such a good kisser, you know? And those rugged looks, whoo! Makes my heart go all aflutter! You should see him in his boxers, you know, those green polka dotted ones? Those are his all time favourites!"

Meiling choked. " You've seen in him in his boxers?"

Sakura winked conspiratorially. " I've seen him in less than that!"

The whole table turned green and Sakura let out a high pitched giggle. " Syaoran, let's go upstairs alright? You promised you'd show me your Barbie doll collection?"

Syaoran growled, " Just eat and get out of here."

Sakura gasped. " But I'll get fat!"

Syaoran retorted, " Then get fat, like I care!"

Sakura turned teary. " YOU THINK I'M FAT??" She screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. " You...You BASTARD!" 

With one last sob, she raced up the stairs and out of their view. Silence was around the whole table, his cousins almost red trying to hold in their laughter. 

  
One of the elders said seriously, " What you did was a cruel thing, Xiao-Lang. That girl is sensitive, and you called her fat."

" What??" Syaoran burst out. " I didn't-"

" Really. We thought more of you," Another elder shook his head. " I can't believe you would hurt a girl like that."

Syaoran yelled, " BUT I DIDN'T-"

" Such a low blow."

" From the next leader of the Li Clan?"

" Really. Shocking."

Syaoran let out a yell. " ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I GIVE IN! WE WEREN'T FRIENDS! I DIDN'T DO THE PUNISHMENT! I LIED TO YOU ALL! BUT JUST GET KINOMOTO OUT OF HERE!"

This time his cousins burst out into laughter, not being able to hold it in. The elders looked surprised and Yelan looked satisfied.

" I knew it!" Yelan said. " I had a suspicion you were lying to me!"

Syaoran wasn't short of any anger yet. He had dealt with his family, now he had to deal with...her. Yes her. Yes, the Stinking Loser From Japan Who Ruined His Life And Would Pay Dearly. Yes that one.

He marched up the stairs and up to his room, and pounded on the door.

" Kinomoto!" He yelled. " Open the door, RIGHT NOW!"

Of course, being the prankster that he was, he should've realised something was wrong. But of course, anger made him a fool and he opened the door and was splashed with mud and paint with shreds of his beloved boxers floating around and sticking to his body, making him look like a human , polka dotted chicken.

Sakura was laughing straight and hard, gasping for breath. " I...paid...you...back!" She gasped, holding her stomach. Syaoran was never this angry in his life and roared, leaping at Sakura. Sakura's eyes grew wide with fright, as he leaped on her and the rolled for a few minutes, Sakura getting as dirty as Syaoran as she tried to fend him off.

" I thought you weren't friends!" 

  
The statement shocked both of them and they stopped their rolling and looked at the door where Yelan stood with her arms crossed and all of his cousins staring at him in surprise and amusement.

He stared down at Sakura and realised how it must look like.

" We weren't-"

" We just-"

" I never-"

" I don't-"

"Yes, well, I know you two need your privacy!" Yelan said, smiling brightly as she closed the door. 

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and screamed, " I don't like you!!" 

And that is where this story ends. Sakura is realising how much she loves Syaoran, she even went to the party and announced she was his girlfriend! Really! And Eriol, well, Eriol has gotten over Syaoran and moved onto Tomoyo. This story and it's love triangles. I don't really know how you put up with it!

  
Well, as the scroll bar nears the end, I must say that you can't see the Ultimate Plan, nor how Syaoran will pay Sakura back , or how Eriol and Tomoyo's date goes! And where Hiiro, our lovable dumb idiot, fits into all this?

Find out in the next chapter of Mischievous Love!

a/n: lol, okay, I dun't really know where my brain was when I wrote this! lol! The romance for E and T have started and Syaoran and Sakura just need a bit more nudging or a lot more nudging for them to finally get it on! 

At least I UPDATED! Muah ah ah ah. Tell me what you think of it aight? See ya latez,

__

*starjade*

__


	16. In Which A Bush Talker, Ultimate Plans a...

Mischievous Love

****

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Fifteen

__

*starjade*

In Which A Bush Talker, Ultimate Plans and Idiots Appear

" And then I called him Gumdrop Honey Doodle! You should've seen his face!!" 

Tomoyo laughed. " I can imagine it!"

Sakura could not stop laughing. " It was so funny! It was embarrassing at the end, when Syaoran leapt at me and his mom walked in. I left quickly after that, of course blowing kisses to everyone and telling them I'd be back before night, to wash Syaoran's underwear, since he doesn't do it himself."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. " You, my girl, have more guts than anyone I've seen before!"

Sakura laughed evilly. " I know! Syaoran won't mess with me anymore!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. " You know, Syaoran didn't even do anything to you lately. Why did you go embarrass him in front of his family, pretty much stripping him of his dignity, his reputation and his pride?"

Sakura stared at her. " When you put it like that, of course it sounds mean! But all I did was pay him back! What did we do when we first moved here? Nothing! So what did we do to deserve all their pranks?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. " We encouraged it, Sakura! We retaliated-"

Sakura grew angry. " What do you think we should've done? Sat around like teletubbies, swinging around purple purses and riding on scooters and ignoring the baby in the sun?? We'll be ferocious teletubbies and get black purses and carry around knives-"

Tomoyo was dot eyed. " Sakura? Sakura!"

Sakura stopped. " What?"

Tomoyo shook her head pityingly. " Shut up."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Tomoyo and Sakura fought their way through the doorway and raced down the stairs. Tomoyo opened the door breathlessly.

" Eriol??"

Sakura snickered. " That thing has more brains than Eriol."

It was a package. A little box lying on the step. Tomoyo glared at Sakura. " Eriol has a lot more brains than a package!"

Sakura rose her eyebrows. " I'll believe it when I see it!"

Tomoyo made a face and leaned over to pick up the package. It was covered in gold paper and the tag said, ' To Cherry Blossom.'

" I'm guessing that means you..." Tomoyo said, her voice sceptical as Sakura opened the box.

Inside all the wrappings was something soft. Sakura pulled it out and then gasped. 

" WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled.

It was a pair of boxers.

A pair of pink hearted boxers.

On it was a picture of Sakura, dolled up with blue eye shadow and pink lipstick, clinging to Syaoran who looked absolutely green.

In Memory of Sakura Kinomoto....Who Will Be Ambushed By The Master Prankers, was what labelled the shorts.

" I am going to kill them!" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Tomoyo was laughing hard. " You...you look like your absolutely in love with Syaoran! He is so going to black mail you with this!"

Sakura growled, " Remember the saran wrap over the toilet seat? If you want to pee comfortably , I suggest you shut up."

*************

It was THE DAY. The DAY in which THE VICTIM will fall HEAD OVER HEELS (Eriol hopes that it will be literally) in LOVE with the CHOSEN ONE who is of NO USE but shall only be the BLAMED ONE at the END of all the CHAOS and the-

You catch my drift.

Syaoran was crouched near a tree stump, trying not to listen to Eriol's insane giggling.

" This is gonna be perfect!" Eriol said. 

" Something could go wrong," Syaoran said.

Eriol grinned. " Nothing could go wrong! We are like the duo couple!"

" Couple??"

" We fight justice! We trick people into thinking we are decent! In which we are not!!"

" Get your arm off of me, Eriol."

" Don't you love me anymore? Why are you shuddering?"

" Shut up. Look, here comes Hiiro."

Hiiro was ambling along the pathway and Eriol jerked out and grabbed Hiiro's arm, pulling him behind the tree stump as well. 

" OW! OW! SEXUAL ABUSE! CALL THE OPERATOR!" Hiiro screamed.

" Shut up, Hiiro!" Syaoran growled. " It's me, Syaoran and the brainless he-she over there."

Hiiro sighed with relief. " Thank god! I thought you two were going to rape me!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by idiots.

Eriol blinked. " Why would you want to call the operator?"

Hiiro brushed himself off. " To ask for the number for 911 of course."

Eriol and Syaoran sweat dropped. Total idiots.

" So when is the chick coming?" Hiiro asked.

Eriol got that slinky smile again. " In fifteen minutes or so. You got the conversation down pat, right?"

Hiiro blinked. " Conver-sation?"

Syaoran grabbed Hiiro's arm. " You did memorize that sheet we gave you, didn't you??"

Hiiro laughed, nervously. " Sh-eet?"

Eriol jumped to his feet. " I am going to kick your ass so hard, you're gonna be constipated for the rest of your pathetic life-"

" Eriol!" Syaoran cautioned. " Shut up."

Eriol glared at Hiiro and Syaoran paced back and forth. " What are we going to do, she's going to be here in ten minutes and that monkey over there is so brainless...I got it!" 

Syaoran quickly told the other two his plan, and in the nick of time too, for just at that minute, Sakura was headed up the pathway. 

" Get out there!" Syaoran growled and pushed Hiiro out into the pathway.

Hiiro stumbled onto the pathway and Sakura jumped back, startled by his sudden appearance.

" Hey, Hiiro..." Sakura said, a bit confusedly.

Hiiro rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans and grinned. He snapped his fingers behind his back and Syaoran slapped a hand against his forehead. Extreme idiots.

" Say, hi, Sakura!" Syaoran hissed.

Hiiro recovered. " Say, Hi Sakura!" 

Syaoran slapped a hand to his forehead, and Sakura shot a quick glance at the forest around them. " What was that?" Sakura asked, her voice quivering.

Hiiro laughed, his cheeks red. He was snapping behind his back like crazy and Eriol quickly whispered, " That was a mosquito biting my butt. Mosquitoes are attracted to fleshy things." 

" That was a mosquito biting my butt. Mosquitoes are attracted to fleshy things!" Hiiro said, cheerfully.

Sakura stared at him, blankly. " Okaaay."

Syaoran glared at Eriol. " Stupid, don't say things like that! It'll ruin the entire plan!"

Eriol shook his head, clucking and said wisely, " The only thing that would ruin the plan right now is if Hiiro has scurvy and was born with breasts."

Syaoran stared at him. " I won't even ask."

Hiiro was snapping behind his back madly while Eriol and Syaoran were arguing and Syaoran muttered a quick curse. " Thank you!" He whispered. That was always the safe way to go.

" Thank you!" Hiiro said.

Sakura rose an eyebrow. " I asked you WHY did you ask me to come here!"

Hiiro snapped at his back again and Syaoran growled, " I swear, I will call off this Ultimate Plan. We are stuck with the Ultimate Loser!"

Eriol grinned and whispered, " Why, to be with you, my lady!"

" Why to be with you, my lady!" Hiiro said, and finally seeming to understand what he was saying, bowed low.

Sakura blinked and then giggled. " Thanks...I guess."

Hiiro snapped at his back again and Sakura gave Hiiro a weird look. " Why are you snapping your fingers near your butt?"

" Another mosquito!" Eriol whispered.

" Another mosquito!" Hiiro said, happily as he straightened.

" Another thing that attracts mosquitoes is scent. Oops, another one at my armpit!" Eriol said cheerfully. 

" Another thing that attracts mosquitoes is scent. Oops, another one at my armpit!" Hiiro said, confusedly.

" Dumbass," Syaoran muttered angrily.

" Dumbass!" Hiiro said, grinning.

Silence seemed to echo around the pathway. Sakura was staring at him confusedly. " Did you just call me a dumbass??" Sakura said, her tone threaded with anger.

Syaoran growled. " No, I was talking to myself. I can't believe I didn't notice you before."

Hiiro repeated what Syaoran said and Sakura smiled, her expression a bit lost. " Notice me before?"

Syaoran whispered, " Notice how beautiful you look tonight."

After Hiiro repeated that, Sakura blushed. " Thanks."

" You really are beautiful. You're nice and kind and generous and everything a guy would ever want. You're funny too." Syaoran whispered, his eyes on Sakura.

Hiiro repeated his whole sentence and Sakura was blushing hard. " You're a charmer, you know that?" Sakura said, her voice sweet. " But I don't believe you."

" What??" Eriol burst out. " That was the best thing you ever said-"

" What??" Hiiro started. " That-"

" Shut up!" Syaoran said frantically.

" Shut up!" Hiiro repeated, a bit confusedly now.

Sakura's eyes flew open. " Huh??"

" I'm telling my brain to shut up. I want to kiss you but my brain tells me I have to wait till the moment is just right," Syaoran amended.

Hiiro repeated that with quite a lot of relish, his lips already puckering.

Sakura stared at Hiiro and then smiled, gently. " You're a sweet guy."

Eriol made a hand motion. " Cha-ching, we hit the jackpot!"

" Cha-ching-" Hiiro started.

" No!!" Syaoran cried. " You stupid, idiotic bastard of a frog-"

" No! You stupid, idiotic, bastard of a frog," Hiiro said, his voice loud and happy.

Eriol giggled and Syaoran groaned as Sakura's eyes narrowed again. " Are you talking to yourself again, or did you mean me?"

" To myself!!" Syaoran yelled.

" To myself!!" Hiiro yelled as well.

Sakura was now looking out at the forest, a more scared look on her face. " Did someone just talk...or was it...was it...a g-ghost?"

Hiiro snapped again but Eriol's eyes were shining in that weird way of his. " She's scared of ghosts!"

" She's scared of ghosts!" Hiiro repeated.

Sakura didn't even seem to hear. " Sc-scared? I'm not scared..."

Eriol giggled mischievously and snapped a twig in his hands. Sakura screamed and latched onto Hiiro. Hiiro was now not snapping at all. 

" Are you okay?" Hiiro asked, his voice threaded with the right tone of concern.

Sakura nodded, fast. " Yah, yah..."

Hiiro took off his jacket, winking at the wrong bush where he thought Eriol and Syaoran were hiding and wrapped it around Sakura's shoulders. " Are you alright now?"

Sakura giggled. " That's cheesy!"

Hiiro laughed, that I played seven girls at once, kind of laugh. " It may be, but it always works with the girls!"

He winked and Sakura hit him playfully on the shoulder. Another snap echoed in the forest and Sakura gripped Hiiro harder. 

This snap came from Syaoran, who had broken another twig in pure anger. His fists were clenched hard as he glared at the rather cute looking couple in the pathway.

" He should've just asked her and got out of the way. Why is he doing all this cutesy stuff?" Syaoran growled.

Eriol stared at him and then snickered. " You're really falling for the Victim of The Ultimate, Gruesome, Emotional Which Makes It All The Funnier Plan, aren't you?"

" No I'm not!"

" Face it, ultimate plan's victim lover-" Eriol halted, his brows crunching up in confusion. " Waiit..I just said it...yah, you love Sakura!"

" I love you, Sakura!" Hiiro said, hearing the last two words of Eriol's statement.

Sakura leaped away from Hiiro in shock. " Wh-what?"

" Please go with me to the dance. Please!" Hiiro pleaded.

Sakura now seemed like she wanted to be anywhere but there. " Look, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Hiiro-"

Hiiro caught her hand, pure Hollywood style. " Don't leave without saying goodbye!" Hiiro tugged her to his chest and whispered, " Tell me your answer in the next week. Don't leave my heart hanging."

With that he whirled her away and turned away, his shoulders heaving with what looked like raw emotion. He waved his hand out and whispered, " Go. Go before I change my mind and won't ever let you go!"

Sakura ran off down the pathway, after shooting him one more confused glance. Once she was out of sight, Eriol struggled out of the bush, his eyes wide.

" Where did you learn THAT!!" Eriol cried. " That was skills!"

Hiiro brushed off his arms. " Yah, that was the speech I made for all six of my other girlfriends, while I was going out with Mei Huin." 

Eriol looked awed. " You are my new idol."

" I thought it was Whitney Houston?" Hiiro asked confusedly.

" It was. Before you came along!" Eriol said, smiling at Hiiro adoringly.

Hiiro stared at him for five minutes before his eyes widened and he held up his hands. " Oh no! I don't walk down that road, my man, nope!"

Eriol gave him a look. " I got a girlfriend." 

Hiiro looked him up and down. " Is that a code name or something-" Hiiro looked over at Syaoran, who was brushing leaves off his shirt and his eyes widened. " Ohhhh! Oh! Oh!"

" Oh, what?" Syaoran asked, irritably, then he saw how Hiiro's eyes were flitting between Syaoran and Eriol.

" Oh no. Oh no, you can't be thinking-" Eriol started.

" We are so not-" Syaoran started.

Hiiro was holding up a hand. " I have nothing against homosexuals. You two should be proud!" He held up his fist in a power solute and walked away.

" WE'RE NOT GAY!!!" Eriol and Syaoran shouted after him.

Well, that shows you some of the idiots in this story. Mischievous Love seems to be filled with rather...dumb people. But as you may know, the chapter is ending! Sadly, you can't see if Hiiro won Sakura over, or what the Ultimate Plan really is or if Syaoran and Sakura will ever get anything on!!

But you may see it on the next chapter of Mischievous Love!!

a/n: HEY! Wat up, guys? This is the next chapter, and I'm slowly drawing the humour out of it and slooowly putting in romance. Is it working????

Yah I know. I struggle.

Review, ya guys!! Tell me what ya think, suggestions! SUGGESTIONS ARE GREATLY NEEDED! 

I luv ya'll!

see ya latez,

*starjade*


	17. In Which A Mystery Box Leads to Ghosts a...

Chapter Seventeen

****

Mischievous Love

Card Captor Sakura

__

*starjade*

In Which A Mystery Box leads to Ghosts and Bananas.

" SAKURA! There's a box here for you!" Touya yelled from downstairs.

Sakura ran down the stairs, excitement building in her until she halted in her steps. Box...something about a box made her weary. Box...BOXERS!!

" Nooooo!" Sakura cried, exaggerating her running as she ran to Touya and grabbed the box, throwing it to the side and pulling Touya down to the floor.

Hiding her face, she waited for..

" What the hell are you doing??" Touya cried.

Sakura peeked. The box was still lying there, where it was. Sakura stared at Touya and then back at the box. 

" It's not...it's not exploding or something.." Sakura said slowly. Touya hit her on the head.

" The older you get, the weirder you are!" Touya muttered. " Yukito, guess what Sakura just did!!" Touya cried as he walked into the kitchen, where Yukito always was.

Sakura flushed. Gre-at. She was the best at making a fool of herself.

Walking over to grab the box, Sakura remembered yesterday vividly. Hiiro acting like a robot, all twitchy and then getting all romantic at the end.

Did he really have a crush on her?

It was so unbelievable. 

Sakura sat on the window seat and stared at the box, and opened it gingerly, squeezing her eyes tight. When nothing happened, Sakura stared into the box.

" Oh my god."

It was absolutely freaky.

She couldn't believe it!!

Things like this...didn't even happen in movies!!!

How could this...happen??

It was a piece of paper.

Sakura picked it up, and turned it over. In a big red heart there was a sentence.

__

O be love ed, pleez eskort me to dha dans next weeknd!! Frum Here-o.

Sakura stared at it. Hiiro wanted her to go to the dance with him?? What should she do?? She needed Tomoyo's advice, but Tomoyo was out with the fist shaking worthy baboon leader of all time. He seemed to be calling her and saying lovey dovey words a lot lately. She had heard Tomoyo's conversation with him at the door when he came to pick her up.

" You don't think I'm gay, do you?"

" Of course not-"

" I knew it! You do!!"

" I don't-"

" YOU DO!" And then it lapsed into insane sobbing.

Seriously, she didn't know why Tomoyo made the effort.

Suddenly, there was a howl outside her window. Her heart stopped. What the hell was that?

Probably nothing. Just her imagination.

" Whoooooooooooooo..."

Ice trickled down her spine. What was that...sound? That howl? It made her shudder and her heart thumped twice as fast as her fingers trembled. There was something outside her window. What was it? What could it be?

This time there was shuffling, a crunch of leaves. 

" Whoooooooooooooo..."

" It's nothing, it's nothing..." she repeated to herself. Fear wrapped around her like a cloak and she shivered. 

Crunch crunch.

Then there was breathing.

She felt as if the breathing was at her neck. Hot, humid breathing against her neck. Like a wolf, teeth bared. Or a gh-

" WHOOOOOOOO..."

It was BEHIND her!!

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. 

A big floating white thing was outside her window! Right behind her!

" GH-GH-GHOST!" She yelled, her whole body trembling with fear. This was not happening, this couldn't happen! Fear gripped her heart and without pausing to think, she grabbed a huge teddy bear and slammed it against the white floating thing, expecting it to go through.

She did NOT expect it to slam against the ghost and for the ghost to yell, " SHIT!!"

The ghost almost fell, but then it grabbed the window sill with white hands and pulled itself into the room. Sakura screamed again, feeling herself grow dizzy.

There's a ghost in my room, a ghost in my room, a ghost in my room!! She thought and threw another teddy bear at the ghost. Teddy bears seemed to hurt ghosts.

" God, stop it!" The ghost yelled.

" Gh-gh-ghost, evil spirit, get away from me!!" Sakura yelled, throwing teddy bear after teddy bear.

The ghost groaned as another teddy bear hit it, this time on the face. " Oww...whoooo! I am a ghooost! I am here to haaaaunt you!"

The ghost advanced on her and Sakura was shocked to see that she had no more teddy bears. Trembling all over, she felt her life flash before her eyes.

No!!

She would not die at the hands of a teddy bear hating ghost!!

She would fight to the END!

With a scream of outrage, Sakura bounded at the ghost and punched out with a flurry of fists, teeth, hands and feet.

The ghost yelled more curses as it went down and Sakura continued to pound at the ghost, aiming for the face. 

Then she saw something that shocked her more than anything.

The ghost had amber eyes.

" Ghostie??" She whispered. " Why do you have eyes??"

Suddenly the ghost shed it's skin!!! The ghost merely took his skin off! And it was..

" SYAORAN???" Sakura shrieked.

Syaoran was now sitting on the bed, the rumpled white sheet around him, his hair tousled and his clothes wrinkly, rubbing his eye. " I'm gonna get a black eye!" He moaned. " Because of a girl!"

Sakura's heartbeat was slowing down as she blinked at him. "What the hell....what the hell did you do??" She screamed and launched at him again with a punch that struck him straight in the nose.

" OWWWW!" Syaoran literally screamed and Sakura stumbled back as blood poured out of his nose. 

" Oh no!!" Sakura said, her eyes wide with a more real fear this time. She quickly grabbed the white sheet and pressed it against his nose. " Hold it against your nose and wait there, alright??"

She ran out of her room and she heard Touya yell from downstairs, " What's going on up there?"

" It's a movie!" Sakura said hurriedly. " A ghost movie!"

Not much of a lie, anyway.

Touya laughed. " No wonder your screaming. The kaijuu is such a scaredy cat!" 

" I AM NOT!" Sakura yelled, as she ran back into her room with a bowl of water and an ice pack. Sakura quickly put the ice pack against his eyes and grabbed the sheet from him and wet it with water, dabbing his nose and washing away the blood.

" I think I just bruised it," Sakura said slowly, inspecting his nose. " It's not broken or anything."

Syaoran groaned. " It hurts..."

Sakura felt her eyes burn with tears. " I'm so sorry!" She said in a pained voice and reached out to hug him and stopped herself just in time. She busied herself with drying his nose, and giving him a piece of the sheet to hold against it in case it bled even more than it was already.

Syaoran was staring at her. " You are one freaky lady!" He said, in almost an awed voice.

Sakura felt heat rise to her cheeks. No you are not blushing, you are NOT blushing!! " Ghosts do that to me..." she said and then remembered anger poured into her.

" What the hell were you doing in a ghost costume outside my window??" Sakura said, her voice laced with fury.

Syaoran turned pale. " Uhh..."

" Was that another prank??"

" Uhh.."

" ANSWER ME, damn you!!"

Syaoran glanced at his watch. " Oh, look at the time, it's time to escape Sakura's evil wrath. Bye!"

Sakura grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving, but she tripped over the white cloth that Syaoran had thrown carelessly on the floor and landed on Syaoran.

" OW!" Sakura cried. " Can you not leave your pathetic ghost costume on the floor?"

Syaoran laughed. " Pathetic? The way you were screaming, I'd hardly call my costume pathetic."

Sakura's eyes blazed. " You're the one that's pathetic, Mr. Baboon Man-"

She stopped suddenly as the expression in Syaoran's eyes changed. She felt then, what he was feeling. They were pressed against each other, Syaoran's arm around her waist, hers against his chest. She felt her heartbeat double up and her breathing turned ragged.

His touch was doing something to her, she thought wildly. She had to...she had to break away or-

His face started to reach down to hers and she felt her eyes flutter close as she let herself relax in his arms and press against him as his lips neared hers. A graze, light as a feather, as electrifying as fire and then-

" Sakura??"

Sakura's eyes flew open with shock. She pushed Syaoran away from him and hissed hysterically, " Hide! My brother's coming upstairs!! Get under the bed!!" 

Syaoran looked a bit dazed but went under the bed. Just in time too, for as soon as his feet were disappearing, Touya walked in.

" What the hell is all the noise you're making up here?" Touya said.

Sakura giggled. " It's just the movie!"

Touya looked over at her TV. " I don't see no movie.

Sakura looked over and giggled nervously. " O-Oh, I was just preparing my screaming for the movie I'm ABOUT to watch. You know, you need to be prepared for such things, otherwise you won't be able to drown out the scary background music-"

" Sakura?" Touya said, and went over to her bed, sitting down on it. A groan came from under it and Sakura hurriedly groaned to cover it up.

" Oohh, I'm feeling sick.." Sakura said, clutching her stomach. 

Touya looked at her concernedly. " Are you? You've been acting really weird lately. Do you like it here in Hong Kong?"

" Oh yah!" Sakura said, with fake enthusiasm. " It's really...interesting. Yet there is this annoying, ugly guy next door. Remember? He told me yesterday that his ancestors were baboons, that's why he resembles one so greatly."

" Hey!!" 

Sakura winced as Touya looked around wildly. " What was that?"

" That was me!" Sakura said, quickly. " Hey! Let's go downstairs and eat dinner, alright?"

Touya looked at her with narrowed eyes and with one more bounce on her bed, got up and walked out. " Coming, kaijuu?"

Sakura growled, " I am not a kaijuu!" As he left, laughing to himself.

A battered up Syaoran crawled his way out from under her bed. " Owww.." He said, groaning. 

" Serves you right!" Sakura said, angrily.

An awkward silence stretched between them and Sakura felt a strange urge in the pit of her stomach, to reach out towards him, to hold his hand, to touch him and feel his lips against hers-

" A-Anyways, I've got to go eat dinner. See you!" Sakura said, her voice a bit wobbly.

Syaoran stared at her. " How about me? How am I supposed to get home?"

Sakura smirked. " Go out the way you came. You are a 'master prankster' aren't you?"

Syaoran gaped at her as she left the room, laughing. He went and looked out her window at the long rope dangling from her window sill. Great. Just great.

***************

" Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh uh huh uh huh," Eriol chanted as he spun around the kitchen. Tomoyo was cooking dinner and he did the only thing he was capable of cooking.

Popping popcorn.

" Watch these skills!" Eriol cried as he pushed the button on the microwave and the scent of buttered popcorn filled the air. He grabbed the bag and raised it in the air in a mock solute.

" I have cooked...POPCORN!" Eriol cried proudly until he dropped it, screaming, " Ow, Ow, I got burned, burned!!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. " You're such a baby, Eriol!" She giggled as she grabbed his fingers and kissed it. " There, all better."

Eriol gaped at her. " I'm dying and all you can do is kiss my first degree burns?? What kind of girlfriend are you??"

Tomoyo laughed. " You're not dying, Eriol!"

Eriol put his hands on his hips. " Watch and see, lady! I can already see the headlines. " Handsome, youthful man dead from first degree burns and girlfriend thinks it's just a boo boo.""

Tomoyo put on a puppy dog face. " Would you like a band-aid, my little pooh bear?"

Eriol pouted. " Yes please."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. " Come on, let's go watch that movie...Scary Movie?"

" It's really funny!" Eriol said earnestly. " There's this one part where the killer is like wasssssup and all the druggie guys are like, wasssssup and-"

" I get the point-"

" And then he was like, wassssup-"

" The POINT has been UNDERSTOOD, Eriol!"

Tomoyo led the way to the family room as Eriol popped the video in carefully. Tomoyo pressed play and they snuggled together to watch, Scary Movie. 

" Oh this is the part where she grabs the banana instead of the weapons," Eriol said, excitedly. 

" I can see that," Tomoyo said.

" And then she goes running through the sprinklers like she's some model-"

" Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, her voice taking on a tone of seriousness.

Eriol froze. " Uh oh."

" What?" Tomoyo asked, questioningly.

" You're being serious," Eriol said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

Tomoyo sighed. " That's the whole thing I wanted to talk to you about."

" It's....It's the banana..." Eriol said, whining. " My favourite fruit-"

" Eriol!" Tomoyo said warningly. 

Eriol ran a hand over his face and squished it up. " Muprmfrjakioare-Okay, I'm ready. You're going to break up with me, aren't you??"

Tomoyo looked shocked. " Of course not!"

" Your not?" Eriol said, grinning. " Then what's the problem?? If it's the pink nail polish, tomorrow it's gonna be blue, so don't worry. Look, the characters are being introduced and we'll miss-"

" Eriol, I'm not breaking up with you, but I wanted to discuss your lack of...seriousness, if you can call it that."

Eriol looked at her. " Seriousness? I'm serious!!"

Tomoyo stared at him. " Uh huh."

" Truly! I was serious when I asked you to go out with me!" Eriol said, putting his hands on his chest innocently.

Tomoyo looked away, her hair hiding her face. " See...sometimes, I think...you didn't mean to ask me out. That this is all just part of your plan to prank us. That you don't really like me and you're-"

Eriol started to laugh. Tomoyo stared at him as he cracked up laughing, doubling over in hysterics. Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears and she rose a hand and slapped him with all her might.

" Don't talk to me ever again!" She screamed at him and got up, throwing the popcorn all over the floor and storming out. 

  
" Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" 

Tomoyo walked even quicker, and Eriol grabbed her hand. " Stop!" Eriol cried.

Tomoyo halted. " What, Hiirigizawa?" She spit out. 

Eriol blanched. " Come on, Tomoyo-"

" Look, Hiirigizawa, I don't have time for this. I'm going home-" Eriol put his hands over her lips, silencing her.

His eyes were dead serious. " Look, Tomoyo, you're the first girl I've liked like this in such a long time. Sometimes I think-Well, Tomoyo, I was only laughing because I couldn't believe that you'd think this was all because of a prank. It isn't, Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo stared at him as he continued, "I saw you that first day and I knew that we had a connection and I knew that you'd be my girl. And I'd be yours. But you've just got to accept what I am, who I am. If I wasn't 'Eriol' than would you have gone out with me?"

Tomoyo looked up at him with wide eyes.

Eriol leaned down and whispered, " And if I wasn't Eriol, I wouldn't have taped a sign to your back saying, Kiss my Bootilicious Butt."

Tomoyo wrenched Eriol's hand away from her mouth and cried, " Eriol!!" And reached around to rip the sign off her back.

Eriol laughed and Tomoyo smiled too. " Thanks, Eriol. You're my sweet little gum drop honey doodle."

Eriol rose his eyebrows and Tomoyo laughed as Eriol leaned down and pressed his mouth gently against hers. Tomoyo's arms reached around his neck and pulled him closer as they shared a sweet kiss under the moonlight and the fallen leaves.

Oh the horror! The horror! I think this is the FIRST time Mischievous Love has ended on a romantic note!! You readers must be drowning in the sappiness!! Where is the craziness? Where is the suspiciously girly Eriol and the dense Sakura and the stupid Syaoran?? ( ah well, you've seen the stupid Syaoran already)

Well, it's time to end this chapter. You won't see the Ultimate Plan, or how Hiiro is incorporated into the story or how Sakura and Syaoran ever get together, or if Eriol was sincere about his promise or if the love part of the title will ever come into the story!! BUT you might see some of these things in the NEXT chapter of Mischievous Love!!

a/n: Wat wat! That is wat ya call romance and humour!! Uh huh! uh huh! uh huh uh huh uh huh! Lol! Aight, everyone, send in SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, CRITICISM, PREDICTIONS, watever!! ( come on people, no one sends me suggestions!! *cries hysterically*)

It's aight though! I lub ya all, just the same! And did I see that we went over the thousand mark for this story?? Oh yes I did!! That means celebration time!! *dances wildly for two seconds* Aight, everyone, see ya latez!!

THANK YA SO MUCH!

Luvya,

*starjade*


	18. In Which Female Problems lead to the Gre...

****

Mischievous Love

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Eighteen

__

*starjade*

In Which Female Problems lead to the Green Bug

" Sakura! Sakura! Don't sit down!" Tomoyo shouted, but it was too late.

Sakura was a goner.

Sakura had sat down in her seat, not even knowing that she had sat in a cake. Syaoran, who was sitting beside her had slipped it on her chair as fast as anything and she had sat, _splat_, right onto the chocolate cake.

Syaoran had been a bit reluctant to let go of the chocolate cake, but for the expression on Sakura's face, it was all worth it.

" AHHHH!" Sakura screamed. " First the boxers, then the ghost and then this!!" She got up and the whole class burst into laugher as the whole back of her skirt was covered in chocolate cake.

Eriol was choking, his eyes watering. " Good job, Syaoran!"

Syaoran grinned at her and then whispered, " That was for yesterday."

Sakura seethed. She got up and stomped out of the classroom as the quiet, mousy substitute teacher whispered after her.

Sakura growled as she stormed down the hallway to the washrooms. Who did Syaoran think he was? Why was he so cute when he smiled? NO! He was the most horrendous creature on earth when he smiles! The destruction of earth will be due to his smile!!

" Uh..."

Sakura turned around and Hiiro was staring at her, confusedly.

" There's...uh...chocolate cake...on you're....on you're skirt..." Hiiro said slowly.

Sakura stared at him and flushed. " Yah...I kind of noticed."

Hiiro scratched the back of his head and slowly smiled at her. Sakura stared at him as he turned towards the window and breathed, " Sakura...I....I need to ask you something."

" Ask away," Sakura said, a bit flatly, her eyebrows raising as he lifted his eyes slowly to the sun, trying to inch his way into the best position possible that would allow the light rays to reflect on him like a heavenly glow.

" It's a little embarrassing," He said, his voice low and he ducked his head. He peered at her and ducked his head again.

Sakura stared at him. Was she supposed to say something?? In a monotonous voice she said, " Don't worry, Hiiro. Just. Tell. Me."

Hiiro let out all of his breath, his chest poofing out as he breathed in again. Running his hand through his wavy black hair, he blinked at her with wide blue eyes, trying to look as serious as possible.

" Did you....did you think about my request? When I asked you...when I asked you if you would go to the dance with me?" Hiiro asked, his voice low and husky.

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes. This was the part where she was supposed to get shivers and melt into his arms and cry out, yes , yes I will go with you!!

" Why do you want me to go with you?" Sakura asked instead.

Hiiro looked confused and turned away from her. She heard some mumbling and then he whipped around again and said, triumphantly, " Because I LIKE you!!"

" Gr-eeat!" Sakura said encouragingly. " We've established that already. Now why do you like me?"

Hiiro stared hard at the back of his hand hard, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Sakura noticed that there was writing scribbled on it and she rolled her eyes. That was predictable.

" Because you're....a girl...." Hiiro finally shouted, but when he saw that Sakura's eyes were rapidly narrowing, he quickly finished, "A girl that is really nice!!" 

Sakura nodded slowly. Well, it couldn't hurt could it? Suddenly, she saw Syaoran walking towards them. She glared hard at him. He was disturbing the...rather weird conversation she was having with Hiiro! How dare he??

" Oh look who's here, the boy who likes creeping into girls' rooms!" Sakura snapped.

Syaoran growled back, " Oh, look who it is, the girl who has chocolate cake on her butt!"

Sakura flushed. " Bastard."

Syaoran smirked. " Bitch."

Sakura nearly swelled with anger. " What did you call me??? You are the biggest bastard of all-"

While Sakura was still shouting and shaking her fists, Syaoran turned to Hiiro. " What are you doing?"

" -you little munchkin of a freak, you son of a cow, you spotted egg, you damned banana, you mushroom-"

Hiiro shrugged. " I was asking her to go to the dance with me. I got all the lines you told me to say on the back of my hand, but she doesn't answer them right! I had to improvise!!"

" -stinking baboon, you monkey's butt, you idiot of a frog, you jiggly wiggle-bum, you-you-queer toad-"

Syaoran growled at him. " You're asking her to the dance??

" Yah..." Hiiro stared at him blankly. " Wasn't I supposed to?"

"-why aren't you listening to me, you tinkled up deaf ass pipsqueak with big ears and a huge afro-"

Syaoran groaned and turned to Sakura, who had now shut up and was now just shaking her fists as threateningly as possible. " He's freaking asking you to the dance, and you said yes??" He cried, incredulously.

Sakura stared at him. " What do you mean-"

" Why the hell are you going to the dance with him?? He's a player, he's just going to hurt you!" Syaoran yelled.

" So?? Why do you care??" Sakura yelled back, her eyes widening. The nerve of him! Telling her who to go out with and who not to!! 

" I. DON'T. CARE! I just don't want you going to the dance with him!! Say NO!!" Syaoran yelled.

" NO!!" Sakura screamed back. Did he think he was going to control her??

" There!" Syaoran said, satisfied. " You got your answer, Hiiro?"

Sakura pushed Syaoran aside angrily, and said as cheerfully as she possibly could, " I accept your offer, Hiiro!" 

  
Hiiro's eyes, which were quite confused, (as they were all the time) brightened and he cried, " Great! I'll pick you up at six then!"

Sakura smiled fakely. " Great!"

" What the hell did you do??" Syaoran yelled, his eyes wide as he watched the exchange. 

" You can't boss me around!!" Sakura retorted, satisfied. 

" Wanna bet?" Syaoran growled dangerously.

" STUDENTS!" A teacher yelled. Syaoran and Sakura whipped around quickly, Hiiro a bit slower. (like always)

" WHAT?" Syaoran and Sakura yelled.

" What are you doing out of class? I thought you three asked to go to the washroom!! It does not take twenty minutes to go to the washroom!" the teacher lectured, her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing. The mousy substitute teacher stood beside her, trying to join in with the lecture, but no one could hear her. 

Syaoran and Sakura just continued to glare at each other and Hiiro watched the dust in the air float around.

" Well?? What reason do you have that made you take such a long break in the washroom?" The teacher squawked, her voice furious.

Sakura growled, " Urinal tract infection."

Syaoran sneered, " Constipation."

Hiiro grinned. " Female problems," He whispered conspiratorially, winking. The teacher just stared at him in shock.

******************

It was the most horrifying thing she had ever seen.

No one could ever sink so low.

It was degrading, disgusting, revolting, ghastly, sickening....her eyes watered and her body threatened to burst with pain and shock.

It was too painful to look. How could such....repulsive things exist in such a world??? In such a world of peace and unity and love....these sort of nauseating things RUINED IT!  
Why???

Finally, she was able to find her voice. Her throat was raw, and her heart ached with emotion.

" The dance is this Friday, and you are wearing THAT?"

Sakura stared at her best friend blankly. " Of course...what's wrong with it?"

" What's wrong with it??" Tomoyo squeaked, hardly able to speak. " I am going to hyperventilate....oh my god how could you even think of wearing such a things? Do you have any respect for my health?"

Sakura stared down at the dress. It was a bit too ruffly, to be sure. A bit too much hot pink and black polka dots, maybe. It was a little dusty, a little girlish, a little too many big bows, a little to many rips. And maybe the high, ruffled neck was asking a bit much, but that was alright, wasn't it? And maybe the bunny printed stockings was a bit startling, but people would get used to it.

" It was my grandmothers," Sakura said defensively. 

" That must have looked gorgeous on her...in 1910!" Tomoyo screeched. " We are going shopping and we are going NOW!"

" But Tomoyo-"

" Did I ever teach you to disobey me?"

" Huh?"

" FASHION CRISIS! Move out of my way, big man!"

Touya stared after them as Tomoyo pushed him forcefully to the side. He shook his head and whistled. " Crazy as loons..." He muttered.

*************

Syaoran shoved his hands in his pocket as he tried to ignore Eriol's excited talking.

" The way you handled that, wow man!" Eriol cried. " That was skilled! You just totally used revel psycho-phobia on her!" 

" It's reverse psychology," Syaoran said, bored. Eriol waited patiently as Syaoran took another breath and completed his sentence, " Idiot."

Eriol threw his hands up in the air. " But was it ever the best revel pshycolology I've ever seen, OR WHAT?"

" Reverse psychology."

" The way you pretended like you actually cared that she was going out with Hiiro, bam! That was amazing!"

" Idiot."

" I really got to try this revel phsycholology. Maybe next time Tomoyo tries to drag me to a chick flick, I'll WANT to watch a chick flick!"

" You always want to watch chick flicks."

" But SHE doesn't know that, does she??" Eriol said, rubbing his chin. 

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " Remind me, why are we friends?"

" Because you love me!" Eriol grinned, reaching out to hug him and Syaoran shuddered.

" Hands away!" He ordered.

Eriol put his hands up in defence. " Hands off, hands off!" Suddenly, his glasses gleamed. Syaoran winced. This meant...

" Tomoyo! My beauty! My only light in this drab life I lead! She is here to take me away on the wings of angels to a place far more peaceful and serene than the one I live in!" Eriol breathed, stretching out his hand towards Tomoyo.

Syaoran surprisingly didn't say anything although his eyes narrowed quite a bit as he watched Sakura and Tomoyo enter a dress shop. Eriol turned to Syaoran to continue more about his Tomoyo, when he noticed Syaoran's expression. And of course, he did what every best friend does when they see that expression on their friend's faces.

" HAHAHAHAHA! YOU LIKE HER! YOU LOVE HER! YOU WANT TO KISS HER! YOU WANT TO HAVE TEN THOUSAND KIDS WITH HER! YOU WANT-" Eriol shouted at the top of his lungs and Syaoran leaped on Eriol and tried to cover his mouth.

" Shut. Up!!!" Syaoran growled, his cheeks flushing deep red.

Eriol said something but it was muffled and then he tried to twist out of Syaoran's death grip, which just made the both of them even more tangled together

A group of girls walked by and all of them raised their eyebrows at the two pranksters. 

" Get a room, you two!" One of the girls said, and the girls giggled. Syaoran and Eriol's faces flushed so hard that you could nearly see steam coming out of their ears.

" We're not-"

" He's not-"

" We aren't-"

But the girls had already walked away and Syaoran and Eriol watched after them helplessly. They turned to each other and leaped away from each other, shuddering.

" I have a damned girlfriend. People should be suspicious of you!!" Eriol snorted.

Syaoran purpled. " Excuse me, you little bas-"

" There they are!" Eriol cut in, his eyes brightening as Tomoyo and Sakura walked out of the shop and continued their way in the mall.

" Then lets leave them alone!" Syaoran said, growling. " I don't want to be near that girl any longer than I have to, it's worse enough that I live next to her, have the same classes and sit next to her for all of them but to follow her arou..." His voice trailed off as he saw a boy walk up to Sakura and Tomoyo and start talking to them.

Sakura laughed.

SHE. LAUGHED.

With that little ugly bastard!!!

" COME ON! Let's go!" Syaoran yelled, dragging Eriol to Sakura and Tomoyo, quickly hiding behind a pole when Sakura happened to look their way. 

" What are we doing?" Eriol asked confused.

" We're following them, idiot!" Syaoran hissed.

" Following them?" Eriol said slowly. " Why are we following-mmf!" He was dragged along as Syaoran pulled him behind a bench. They were now in hearing range.

" You are really pretty, you know that?" The boy was saying.

Sakura giggled. " You're just saying that," She said, smiling..

" I'm just telling the truth!" The boy said, grinning as he raised his palms.

" Ouch!" Eriol cried and Syaoran hissed at him angrily. " What? You were squeezing my arm to death! Look at the bruises!"

True enough, Eriol's arm was purpling and Syaoran rolled his eyes. " Stop whining! We have to get Sakura away from that guy!!"

" Why?" Eriol asked. " Ohh....that little green bug bit you, didn't it? Sakura probably likes him. Maybe he's gonna ask her out soon and then they'll be going out and they'll smooch and go on dates and-"

Poor Eriol. Never mess with a jealous prankster. Syaoran grabbed Eriol just as two girls were sitting on the bench and threw Eriol's arm over one girls chest, then sprinted off.

Eriol gaped after Syaoran and then gaped at the 'area' his arm was on. Then he gulped as the two girls gave him the most deathly glare in the whole world.

" I-I-It was an accident, I swear!" Eriol stuttered, but one girl screeched, " Get him!" And he was lost under a swirl of palms, hand bags and high heeled shoes.

Syaoran, however, was busy stalking Sakura. Tomoyo had left to go into another shop, winking at Sakura as she left giggling. What was that wink for, Syaoran thought angrily. Why was she winking? Winks shouldn't be allowed! They should be outlawed! They should be illegal! They-

" I'm glad we're friends!" The boy was saying. 

" It's great that we met, isn't it?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, the boy was raising his arms to hug Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened. 

Hell. No.

" AAHHHHGGGGG!" Syaoran yelled as he leaped out of the tree he was hiding behind and tackled the boy to the ground. 

" AHHHHH!" The boy screamed.

" AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

" You little bastard!" Syaoran was yelling as he raised a fist to punch the guy's face in. But then he saw something that made him freeze in his tracks.

The boy.....was a girl.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" The boy-girl cried. Syaoran was staring at him-her with wide eyes. 

" Oh no," He gulped as the girl got up, her eyes blazing. Now that he saw the girl from the front, there was no mistaking it. She was just a tomboy, short hair and a hat and a big baggy shirt with big baggy pants. But there was no mistaking the fact that it was clearly a girl.

" Your calling her a bastard? You're the bastard!" Sakura was screaming. Syaoran turned to her, eyes wide.

" I didn't-I thought-I just-He-Her-" He stuttered but Sakura was storming away as well as the girl/boy that Syaoran had tackled down.

Syaoran heard a clucking behind him and he whirled around. There was Eriol, clothes torn, palm marks on his cheeks, bruises all over his arms.

" Well, well, Syaoran!" Eriol growled. " So busy in taking down Sakura's supposed boyfriend that you pranked your prankster in crime!"

" Uh..."

" You'd better wish you were never born, because after I'm done with you-" 

" Eriol, it was a joke-AHHH!"

And that's where this chapter ends. Full of jealousy, love, betrayal and friendship. My heart aches for the characters in this story......if I cared. Hahaha! You won't find out what the Ultimate Plan is, nor will you find out if Sakura and Syaoran will ever get together, or what Tomoyo will do when she finds out about Eriol's naughty hand or what exactly is going to come out of this dance that Here-O has invited Sakura to??

But you may find out on the next chapter of Mischievous Love!

a/n: Lol, sorry, but a jealous Syaoran ( and a stupid Syaoran) makes me laugh. Priceless! *wipes away a tear* Alright, people, you know the drill. Review and I will think about putting up another chapter! lol, jks!

AND THE FLUFF WILL COME! Don't worry ppl, fluff is coming.....sooner than you think....waaay sooner....hahaha...ha...

aight, see ya latez,

*starjade*


	19. In Which A Prank Leads to Hospital Love

Chapter Nineteen

****

Mischievous Love

Card Captor Sakura

__

*starjade*

In Which A Prank Leads to Hospital Love

Syaoran growled. It really wasn't fair, was it? 

How could HE be the one feeling this way??

He slammed the couch. Yah. He could admit he was jealous yesterday. But he was ONLY jealous because that girl-guy had the chance to prank her and he didn't! No wait, the whole THING was a prank! He _meant _to tackle that girl-guy! He _meant _to stalk Sakura around the mall!

Yes, that was it!

But of course, that conscious of his never ceased to taunt him. 

__

You like her, a voice inside him whispered. _You like her....beyond liking. Into the universe of like LIKE!_

Syaoran shuddered. If this like like of his moved into the galaxy of the l-l-l-

Well, he really didn't want to LIVE to see that day!

He sat back against the couch and groaned. On movies, the couples see each other, hearts flow in their eyes and the guy wears tight pants and says a lot of gushy stuff and the girl wears the clothes that 'accentuate' (more like pop out) their 'assets' and she faints a lot and in the end, they get married, move into a house with a white picket fence and two children.....

" Syaoran!" Eriol yelled, running into the room. " I just was overwhelmed with the most smartest idea I think I've ever had since wrapping Hong Kong in toilet paper! Listen-" Then Eriol halted.

" Syaoran, why are you watching romance movies?

" I don't know."

" Why is there a box of Kleenex and chocolates next to you?"

" I _really _don't know."

" Syaoran....is there something....you need to tell me?"

" Yes....how would I look in tight pants?"

*thump*

************************

Sakura walked down the hallway carefully, checking on the top of every doorway, every slippery puddle, every single PERSON that passed her by.

She would not let Syaoran and Eriol prank her again!

She suddenly felt the urge to sing the pink panther song. It was rather a silly urge and she tried to stifle it, but it was arising way too fast for her to prevent it, so with a sigh, she began.

" De roo, de roo, de roo de roo de roo de roo de roooooo derere roo," She chanted as she slinked down the hallways.

Finally, Sakura spotted her lock, which was covered in ink. She cackled evilly to herself. " Syaoran and Eriol think THEIR master prankers, eh?" Sakura murmured to herself as she wiped off the ink and opened her locker. Nothing was in her locker too and she shook her head.

" Really! They must be losing their touch!" She grinned and turned around-

And stepped straight into a pail of mud. 

" What the- AHHH!" She screamed. Her foot was fully immersed into the pail of mud and she stared at it in shock.

" No, no, no..." She groaned and tried pulling it out, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, she was resigned to walking with the pail down the corridor....then she slipped and fell straight into a puddle of honey.

" AHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched, her face stuck to the sticky honey puddle. When did this happen??? She had checked the hallways, she had made sure that Syaoran and Eriol couldn't prank her!!!!"

" SYAORAN, I WILL GET YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Why was she cursed with such a person in her life?   
She removed her face from the honey puddle and felt a whole side of her face sticky and gooey with honey.

" Ewwww!" She shuddered, but continued on waddling, determined to prank Syaoran no matter what! 

She started walking down the second hallway to her classroom....and a slop of peanut butter came falling from the ceiling and smack onto her head.

She clenched her teeth. _You're good, Syaoran, _she growled in her head_. But not good enough_! She waddled to her classroom and threw open the door. 

" SYAORAN LI. I WILL KILL YOU-" She started to scream and then froze as a white flurry of feathers fell before her, onto of her and all over her. 

The whole class fell over with laughter and when Sakura wiped the feather and peanut butter from her eyes, she saw Syaoran, his eyes laughing as he took a tape of a video camera.

" And we got it all on tape too!" He crowed, popping it into the VCR. Instantly, on the TV, came a picture of Sakura, slinking down the hallway, singing the pink panther song.

Sakura was mortified.

No she was more than just mortified!! She was furious!

Beyond furious! SHE WAS LIVID!

" AHHHHH! BABOOOOOON!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and in front of the whole class, tackled Syaoran down.

The whole class gaped at the raging peanut butter, honey and mud covered girl tackling a laughing boy down...and did not expect a _crack _as Syaoran hit his head against the table.

The whole class stared.

Sakura stared.

Finally, she giggled nervously. " That's so not blood. That's ketchup!"

The teacher came racing into the room. " WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!" She screamed and then she saw the feather covered Sakura, the unconscious Syaoran and a tape of Sakura on the TV, creeping along a hallway, going, " De roo, de roo, de roo de roo de roo de roo deroooo derere roo."

Might I say, it was quite a shock.

*****************************

" Is he okay?" Sakura asked the doctor, her eyes wide with worry.

The doctor was writing on his notepad and hadn't heard her. He was mumbling, " Note: Mr. Li, patient of ward 7 wants tight pants and special polka dotted boxers..."

" Doctor? Doctor!" Sakura repeated, her voice growing more scared and louder by the second.

The doctor whirled around. " What?"

" Is he okay?" Sakura asked.

" Who? Look I might be a doctor but I'm not a mind reader-" The doctor started to lecture, his eyes big behind his round glasses.

" But-"

" And I really do not appreciate being interrupted when I am working-" The doctor continued.

" But-"

" Butt? If you need a butt doctor, I'm sorry, we don't have one here-"

" IS SYAORAN LI OKAY?" Sakura finally screamed.

The doctor blinked. " Uh....yes, yes he is."

" Thank you!" Sakura let out her breath and rushed off to Ward 7 where Syaoran Li was staying. Never before had she felt so guilty in her life. 

__

He deserved it though, she thought darkly and then was mortified. He was unconscious because of her! He was in the hospital because of her!! And here she was, thinking he deserved it! Just because there was still peanut butter under her fingernails did not give her the right to think such thoughts about a (once) innocent boy!

Outside the room, however, a girl with long black odangos was crying hysterically on a bench and Yelan was patting her back, reassuringly. Sakura was horrified.

" He's dead, isn't he?" Sakura said softly. Yelan looked up surprised, but the girl with the odangos kept on sobbing.

" I can't believe it....Syaoran's dead..." Sakura whispered under her breath. A tear slipped past her eyes and she looked up to the sky-ceiling, her eyes begging.

" God....I know you're real. Please....please, I never wanted to kill Syaoran. He was just pissing me off. I really didn't mean to kill him-" More tears raced down her cheeks and she started to sob. " God, no. Please don't let this happen! Please don't let him be dead!"

She collapsed to her knees and shook her fist at the sky-ceiling-heaven. " WHY??? WHY DID YOU TAKE HIS LIFE?? Take mine! He is just an innocent boy, living his life! I am the evil one! Please, take me! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME SYAORAN? WHHHYYYYYY?"

" Can you shut up out there? Where are my boxers and the other unmentionable I asked for?" Someone shouted from inside the room.

Sakura stopped sobbing immediately. Huh?

Yelan was looking thoroughly embarrassed. " Uh....Miss. Kinomoto, I think you've got the wrong situation here. My son isn't dead. He just suffered a very mild concussion, that's it."

" What?" Sakura breathed, her eyes wide.

" He's. Not. Dead." Yelan enunciated.

Sakura stared at Yelan. " I don't understand."

Yelan let out her breath and started to mimic. She put the back of her hand on her forehead. 

" Sick!"

Yelan shook her head and then collapsed on the floor in what looked like a dead faint.

" Dead??"

Yelan shook her head and crossed her arms on her chest and then made a quick X in the air.

" Vampire?"

" He's not dead, dammit!" Meiling burst out. 

Sakura stared at Meiling and then comprehension filled her eyes. " Ohhhh...."

Yelan smiled, tiredly. She wasn't as bad as Syaoran was though. The time she had to explain the birds and the bees to Syaoran....whoo, that was tiring. 

__

" Do the bees like the birds? Wouldn't that make bird-bees? But wouldn't the bees sting the birds? Wouldn't the birds peck the bees to death? What is a bird-bee?"

Yes, now _that _was tiring.

Sakura was getting up slowly from the floor, her cheeks flooding with colour and she looked more uncomfortable and humiliated then ever. " Hehe....I guess I got a bit carried away there.....Uh...Mrs. Li, can I go see....can i go see him?"

Yelan smiled. " Yes, you may."

Sakura flashed her a quick smile and entered the room where Syaoran was lying on the bed, eating chocolate ice cream.

Sakura blinked. " Are they supposed to give you ice cream?"

Syaoran shrugged, his eyes trained on the TV. " I just manipulated the guy who was carrying the tray for people who had their tonsils taken out. Those tonsil people will never know what hit them.....hehe, string beans..."

That was when Syaoran fully realized who was standing beside him and he yelped. " AHH! You're going to kill me again! Help! Help! Someone call 911! I need an ambulance!"

" I am not going to kill you!" Sakura said huffily. " I came to say sorry!"

" Sorry? Sorry for almost killing me?" Syaoran said incredulously.

" Well you pranked me! Really badly! And you filmed me too!" Sakura cried, exasperated.  
Syaoran crossed his arms. " I've made my point."

Sakura blinked. " What point?"

Syaoran rose an eyebrow. " The point?? The only point there is in the world!"

Sakura just stared at him and then sighed, quite used to his strange, and I repeat, _strange _ways. " Look, Syaoran. I'm really sorry, okay? I really didn't mean to tackle you like that. It's just....you've been pranking me since I came. I was hoping that when I came to Hong Kong I would have a good time. And you....you've just made my life hell."

Syaoran was (surprisingly) silent as she continued, " You're a really nice guy, Syaoran. And I just wanted to say....if you did die, can I have your stuff?"

Syaoran blinked and Sakura giggled. Syaoran stared at her and then the corner of his mouth twitched until he was laughing with her. Sakura was grinning at him with happiness and it was a strange feeling for these two sworn enemies.

" Are you okay though?" Sakura asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Syaoran nodded. " A bit banged up, but I'm okay."

Sakura smiled in relief. " That's good."

An awkward silence stretched between them until Sakura asked brightly, " Want to play a game?"

Syaoran eyed her warily. " If it involves streaking-"

" Nooo!" Sakura said, laughing. " It's called Truth or Dare-"

" No!" Syaoran backed away from her slowly. " Eriol tried to play that with me one time. It ended up me going into a grocery store dressed like a girl and getting cat-called by these group of guys-"

Sakura giggled. " Fine, we'll only play Truth. Alright?"

" Fine..." Syaoran sighed. " Nothing better to do, unless you want to watch a show about a yellow animal who has red cheeks and says, " Pikachuuuuu" a lot-"

" Nah, that's alright." Sakura said hurriedly. " Can we play now?"

" Fine. I go first," Syaoran started. " Have you ever.....skinny dipped before?"

Sakura looked mortified. " No way! Have you?"

Syaoran grinned. " Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sakura's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Syaoran said hastily, " I never did! Don't worry!"

Sakura let out a sigh. " Whoo. That was a scary image right there-"

Syaoran rose an eyebrow and Sakura grinned. " My turn. How far have you gone with a girl before?"

Syaoran turned red. Sakura laughed. " You blush really easily, Syaoran!"

" I really don't like this game-" Syaoran started.

" Nope! You have to answer!" Sakura chortled.

" Not far." Syaoran answered so quickly that Sakura could hardly hear it.

" Oh come on! Out with the details! Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Sakura asked.

" You know, this really damages a guy's pride," Syaoran said informatively. 

Sakura growled, her tone dangerous, " Syaoran...."

Syaoran groaned. " Fine...only once, when I was tricked into playing spin the bottle. You?"

Sakura turned redder. " Never."

Syaoran rose an eyebrow. " You're sixteen and you've-"

" Howa bout you and your spin the bottle kiss, huh?" Sakura shot back. " Bet that was just a peck or something, no one would want to kiss you anyways-"

Syaoran leapt to his feet. " Excuse me? Are you saying no one would want to kiss me? Well let me tell you, I am a very wanted person-"

" Ha! Eriol doesn't count as a person, Syaoran-"

" Well, never-been-kissed girl, you think you're better than me?"

" Hell yeah!"

" Arrggghh!" Syaoran yelled in frustration. " You are impossible!"

" Arrrgghh!" Sakura yelled straight back. " You are even MORE impossible!"

And then came the strangest thing. Syaoran grabbed Sakura roughly and placed his mouth against hers, none too carefully. Sakura's eyes widened and then closed as Syaoran kissed her hard. She was frozen for a few seconds before she began to kiss him back, gently moving her lips against his, not even thinking. 

The kiss softened and his grip lessened as his arms came around her like a protecting circle. The kiss moved through her like an electric shock, a tingle that moved through her body, raced down her spine and surrounded her heart with such a warm, aching glow that she nearly melted into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him tightly and felt herself drowning in the feelings he was causing her.

He kissed her deeper, his hands moving through her hair, pausing only to catch his breath before crashing his lips on hers again, expressing what they were feeling when words were not possible. His lips were warm, her body ached for his touch and then-

" WHAT THE HELL?" 

They both broke apart as Meiling came charging into the room. That was when they caught their bearings and realized just WHO they were kissing.

They were mortal enemies.

And they had just KISSED each other.

" Oh. My. God." Sakura breathed.

" Oh no...." Syaoran muttered.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sakura turned on her heel sharply and walked straight out of the hospital room. Syaoran was left standing there as Meiling was shouting at him. He made a remark about her taking her feelings out on a teddy bear instead of him, but he couldn't concentrate. All he thought of was that mind blowing kiss.

And the fact that he has just done it with none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

He probably should shudder right about now. Shudder, dammit! But he couldn't. This was probably just male hormones. Seriously! Nothing big, nothing big.

Now if he could only think straight....

Oh, he messed up the Ultimate plan for good...

Sakura probably hated him...

And why did he care again?

  
He didn't care. It was just male hormones.

Now if only he could remember that.

And that is where we end this chapter. Watch as the sugary romance seeps in and all you can do is hold onto your chair as the ride gets even more complicated! When is Syaoran and Sakura going to realize their feelings and confess? What is this ultimate plan everyone keeps talking about? And what about Hiiro? And will Eriol feel betrayed? And what about those tight pants? Will they really be delivered on time?

The answers to all these questions might be answered in the next chapter of Mischievous Love!

a/n: A little silly, yes. BUT THEY KISSED! *woot woot* That is what I'm talking about! I lub all ur reviews ppl! You all, making me so happay! *wipes away a tear* We are all getting closer to the Ultimate Plan! YES! Ppl, review, aight? I neeed reviews!

Aight, see ya latez,

Nuff Luv,

__

*starjade*


	20. In Which Herbal Essences, Kiss Stamps an...

Chapter Twenty

****

Mischievous Love

Card Captor Sakura

__

*starjade*

In Which Herbal Essences, 

Kiss Stamps and Notes Appear

" YOU WHAT?"

" I kissed her."

" I'm going to have to repeat that. YOU WHAT?"

" I KISSED HER!"

" Maybe I'm not hearing right. YOU. WHAT?"

" I FREAKING KISSED HER, YOU DEAF PIPSQUEAK!"

Eriol was staring at him in shock. " I can't believe it!"

" Well believe it!" Syaoran said gruffly. There was a small bandage on his forehead, the only remnant of his trip to the hospital.  
Besides the fact that he had kissed his mortal enemy.

Yah, that could be taken into consideration.

" Syaoran....look, I know you're a growing boy and you have carnal instincts that lead you to such...actions, but we really did not need such...actions in our Ultimate Plan!" Eriol exclaimed.

" Carnal...Instincts?" Syaoran repeated, confused.

Eriol just let out a big sigh. " I still can't believe it. YOU HATE HER! Why the hell did you kiss her?"

" I don't know! Okay?? I seriously don't know!" Syaoran burst out, frustrated. " I just....I don't know, I guess....I guess...." Eriol watched him carefully and Syaoran finally answered, " I was doing it FOR the Ultimate Plan."

Eriol rose an eyebrow. " Uh huh. Carnal instinct follower, can you tell me HOW exactly this will help the ultimate plan?"

" Wellll..." Syaoran trailed off. " I'll break her heart tomorrow, embarrass her! Tell everyone that she came onto me! And then...she'll be all crying and Hiiro can comfort her!"

Eriol was staring at Syaoran, his eyes looking him over. A twinkle came into those navy blue eyes and he said, " Yes....what a great plan I came up with!"

Syaoran gawked. " You came up with....I came up with the plan, what-"

Eriol was too far off to listen, however. " What a plan...the voices in my head have great ideas. I wonder what sort of fame and glory I'll have when the Ultimate Plan is done..." His pinkie rose to the corner of his mouth and he started to laugh. " MUAH AH AH..."

Syaoran stared at him. " God, I feel sorry for your children..."

" What??"

" Nothing..."

Eriol looked at him curiously. " Alright then...but if you don't want this spreading around school tomorrow-"

" NO PLEASE, NO!" Syaoran yelled. " That is the absolutely worst thing you can do to me! How can you?? I thought we were friends! Friends, not anything more, unlike what some other people think! Now we're just acquaintances-"

" Calm down!" Eriol cautioned. " I just need you to help me analyze this commercial."

Syaoran halted his rant and rose an eyebrow. " What commercial?"

Eriol ran to the TV and pressed play. A girl on the TV was moaning. Syaoran quickly covered his eyes and Eriol yelled, " How can you analyze this if you cover your eyes?? Look!"

" Yes! Yes!" The girl was yelling. " Oh yes!"

Then she held out a bottle of shampoo. " Herbal Essences!"

Syaoran's eyes widened and he turned to Eriol, who had put on glasses and had a notepad. 

" Why do you want to analyze this?" Syaoran asked, befuddled.

Eriol snapped, " Why do you think? No matter how much I wash my hair with that shampoo, it never turns out like that girls! Why?? That girl must have some sort of secret! I have made it my goal to find out!"

Syaoran gaped at Eriol and then back at the TV. And then back at Eriol.

God, he should've taken the hint with the whole nail polish business!

**********

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. 

She had kissed Syaoran.

Syaoran had kissed her.

Their mouths had ACCIDENTALLY fell on each other.

They both mistook each other for choking and they started to do CPR on each other.

No matter which way she said it....it still didn't seem real.

God, he had taken away her first kiss! Who the hell did he think he was? Just because it was a VERY nice kiss, did NOT MEAN HE COULD TAKE IT AWAY! He was a thief! A pure thief! She had the right of mind to call the police...

Well, that would be stupid. Who calls the police and says, " I'm reporting a stolen first kiss?"

Ha, if it was Hiiro, he'd probably come over with twenty police cars...She chuckled a bit, and then frowned, growing serious. Something had happened to her when he had kissed her. Her whole body had come alive. She had felt a...wanting for this prankster who she HATED and wanted to kick his sorry ass all the way to hell. But how could this be? 

This could be a scientific thing. Yes it had to be! Like charges repel....opposite charges attract! So therefore, it was an ATTRACTION, not love!!

Haha.   
Man, was she intelligent. Smart and witty. Two in one. Ha HA!

She sat down on her chair, proud of herself. And then her shoulders slumped again.

If this was only an 'attraction', why did she want to go kiss him again? 

But then again, Syaoran probably thought this was all just a joke. She bristled. He probably didn't think that her first kiss was important. Of course not. He was just a plain old bastard who deserved to rot in hell!!

Sakura's heart sank. If he thought that this was all some joke...that he didn't have these same feelings in his heart as she did....she didn't know what she would do. She had a sneaking suspicion that she might burst into tears. But it was a SNEAKING suspicion, not a true suspicion! Sneaking! Yes. That's right. Sneaking.

Sakura Kinomoto does not burst into tears over a guy who has made her life hell.

No, she doesn't.

Sakura squared her shoulders and put on her coat. She'd go out there and show that prankster what woman were made of!! She'd ask him, 'Why did you kiss me because I was not affected by it at all and just want to know why for future black mail references!' Absolutely! She threw open the door, her fists clenched, her chin raised to face the world.

Only to meet an amethyst eyed....boy. 

With a cry, she stumbled back. " AHH! MASCULINE TOMOYO! GET AWAY!" She waved her hands in front of her face, trying to ward this evil creature away from her.

The feminine boy-or masculine girl ran to her and gripped her wrists. " Sakura, shut up! It's me, Tomoyo! I'm just dressed up as a guy for disguise!"

Sakura stared at her in shock. " Why-why the heck would you want to do that??"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. " Isn't it obvious! I'm going to trick Eriol into being friends with me, cause I'm a guy and find out if he's cheating on me! I know he is! I found this note in Eriol's room by a girl named Jessica saying, ' _Meet me at the Cherry blossom tree, you hunky specimen of a Man' _and I know that the word 'hunky' is used only in relationships!!"

Sakura gawked at her. " And..."

" And....you're going to help me!" Tomoyo grinned widely.

" No I'm not. Get away from me, you horribly deluded man-woman!" Sakura scorned, before turning around and looking back to her mirror and began to glare at it again.

" Look, Sakura. So what if Syaoran kissed you? It's not the end of the world." Tomoyo said, her voice taking on a soothing tone. Sakura looked up at her surprised.

" It isn't?" Sakura asked, timidly.

Tomoyo nodded, encouragingly. " Of course it isn't! You can still live. Yes, it might have been a horrible experience. And yes, in all the romance books, the hero takes away your first kiss. But as horrible and gross Syaoran's slobbering was, you can make it. I'll support you," Tomoyo said softly, her eyes welling with tears.

" Really?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking. " I don't know if I can-"

"Yes you can!" Tomoyo said determinedly, her eyes moving towards the ceiling. " Up there, is where you look for guidance."

" The plaster?" Sakura asked, sniffling.

" Beyond that," Tomoyo said angelically.

" The roof?" Sakura asked again.

Tomoyo gritted her teeth. " GOD, dammit!" 

  
Sakura blinked and Tomoyo breathed in and out and smiled once more. " Look to God for guidance...and look to me for support, my best friend. We've always been there for each other. I'll still be here, by your side, showing you to the right choices you need to make," Tomoyo said, gently.

Sakura's shoulders shook as she cried. " Oh Tomoyo! My best friend since I was a baby! What would I do without you?"

" You would die, my dear. You would die." Tomoyo replied, shaking as well as she hugged her best friend.

And all the readers 'aww' as the revel at the after school special they are right now witnessing. Let us hold hands and pick up those phones and call our friend right now to tell them that the prankster boys they love are not the right ones for them. Find a boy who spells his name Here-O even if his name really is George. Love him like you love tele-tubbies. And then you will truly be happy.

***********

" I'm too sexy for my pants-too sexy for my pants-too sexy for my pants-"

" Would you shut up?"

" I'm too sexy for my shirt-too sexy for my shirt-too sexy for my shirt-"

" SHUT UP!"

Eriol looked hurt. " You don't like my song?"

Syaoran groaned. " Just shut up!!"

Eriol huffed. He rather liked the I'm Too Sexy song. Sort of reminded him of himself. He _was _too sexy for his shirt. Besides, Tomoyo was his girlfriend, so she must think so too!

Right? RIGHT??

Eriol got to the cherry blossom tree and sighed. " Finally! So you got the stuff?"

" What stuff?" Syaoran asked. Eriol glared at him and realization hit Syaoran. " Oh you mean the kiss stamps and the clothes?"

" Yes those!" Eriol growled. He grabbed the clothes from Syaoran and went to the pathway leading up to the cherry blossom tree. " Now, Tomoyo will think that I have another girl here! Then she will see that it was not me, but it was YOU that the letter was for and she'll be so apologetic for accusing me that she will run into my arms and finally confess, Whitney Houston style, IIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE....YOOUUUU..."

Eriol, so lost in his dreams, did not realize that a shaking fist had slowly made its way to the front of his face. Growling, Syaoran sneered, " If you even DARE try to put kisses on me and make me run around half naked-"

" Just your shirt! That's it-" Eriol protested but halted as the shaking fist came closer to his face. " Eep-Okay, just unbutton your shirt, I'll make the groaning sounds and then when she comes, you can pretend like the girl ran away and just look really scared, okay?"

Syaoran dropped the shaking fist and ran his hand through his hair. "This is exceeding the limits of friendship, Eriol."

Eriol backed away slowly. " I thought I made it clear that I didn't...go down that path, Syaoran!"

Syaoran stared at him and guffawed. " Coming from a guy who analyzes herbal essences commercials?"

Eriol huffed. " Shut up and help me!" Eriol started to stamp kisses all over Syaoran's protesting face and then laid out girl's clothes in a messed up fashion on the pathway. 

" Done and done!" Eriol said proudly. " Might I say, a fine prank, is it not?"

Syaoran glared at him, his hair ruffled and kiss marks all over his face. " It is NOT a great prank!"

Eriol tutted and flipped his hair. " Like your opinion matters, you ruffian!" 

*************

Tomoyo walked down the pathway stealthily and Sakura followed, rolling her eyes.

" Tomoyo, if your supposed to be a guy, walk like a guy!" Sakura advised. " Like this!" Sakura began to swagger and Tomoyo watched her incredulously.

" I am not going to 'swagger!' I do not think they will notice how I walk!" Tomoyo huffed. Sakura rose her eyebrow as Tomoyo sashayed along down the pathway.

" Well, by the way Eriol walks, maybe they won't find anything out of the ordinary..." Sakura said slowly. But then she saw a skirt lying on the pathway. Tomoyo ran and grabbed it and stared. She ripped off her baseball hat that was hiding her hair and wiped off the badly made moustache.

" I KNEW IT!" Tomoyo shouted. " I knew he was cheating on me with that Jessica girl!" Tomoyo's eyes began to fill rapidly with tears. " Sakura, I can't believe it, I knew I couldn't trust him, but I liked him so much, how will I live-"

" Come on!" Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand angrily and pulled her along the pathway to the cherry blossom tree. They met along the pathway more clothes and with each one brought another wail from Tomoyo until they turned the corner and heard groaning.

" Ohhh myyyy goooddd," Tomoyo paled as she heard the sounds. Anger filled Sakura and she burst into the clearing. 

" WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU AR-" Sakura halted. 

What the heck was going on?

A boy had fell from the tree, looking suspiciously like Eriol and landed on top of someone who looked suspiciously like Syaoran and they went tumbling onto the ground. They landed in a heap on the ground, and Syaoran groaned.

" OWWW!"

Eriol struggled to get up but gave up and fell back on top of Syaoran. " That hurt."

" Well, its all because of you and your ridiculous plan to find out if Tomoyo was cheating on you or not!" Syaoran retorted angrily, trying to pick out the mess of twigs in his hair.

" Oh shut up, Syaoran, you know I didn't mean to do that-" Eriol started to reply and all of a sudden, giggling interrupted their meaningful conversation.

They both froze.

No, it was not the giggles of a crazed boy. ( i.e. Eriol.)

No it was the giggles of two girls who had just happened to fall upon a rather awkward scene. ( i.e. Sakura and Tomoyo.)

They were both laughing their heads off at the sight. " I was expecting....a girl..." Sakura choked out.

" But you know....Eriol....he and Syaoran....had been rather suspicious..." Tomoyo burst out into giggles.

Syaoran and Eriol stared at each other and finally grasped the situation. They were on the ground, on top of each other, Syaoran had kiss marks all over his cheeks and his shirt was unbuttoned-

" OH NO!" Syaoran and Eriol yelled, wrenching apart from each other and backing away so fast they could've made a record in the Guinness book of World Records. 

Sakura and Tomoyo burst out laughing again and Sakura said to Tomoyo, " Well, I never knew Syaoran called Eriol 'You Hunky Specimen of A Man!'"

Tomoyo giggled. " And Eriol, I never knew you wore lipstick!" 

Eriol and Syaoran blanched. Syaoran shouted, to save his wounded pride, " Well, Sakura kissed me!"

They went silent and all three of them stared at Syaoran. Syaoran was breathing heavily. " Yah, Sakura kissed me and it was like she was forcing herself on me! No wonder Hiiro likes her, she is such a tramp-"

" You bastard." Sakura said softly, before turning away and heading off into the forest. Syaoran finally realized what he was saying and then moaned.

" Shit!" He swore and chased after her.

Which left Eriol and Tomoyo and a kiss stamp.

Eriol wrung his hands out, embarrassedly. " Yah well....Tomoyo, I kind of wrote that note. Because I wanted you to-well-"

" Get jealous?" Tomoyo provided for him. Eriol hung his head.

Tomoyo shook her head. " That's my fault for dating a prankster. You know Eriol, maybe we shouldn't date-"

" NOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO!" Eriol yelled. " Oh Tomoyo, my shining moon, don't leave me! Remember our movie together? That will star me and my way with the ladies? And remember our times together?? Don't you remember the banana? THE BANANA...."

" Eriol, you are the biggest loser I have ever met!" Tomoyo said, shaking her head as she knelt down in front of him and picked a leaf out of his hair.

Eriol smiled at her. " Oh Jessica..."

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she screeched, " ERIOL!" and Eriol burst out laughing.

" I'm joking, I'm joking!" Eriol laughed as he tugged on Tomoyo's hand and pulled her against his chest, kissing her on the lips as deeply as he could. Tomoyo, might I say, forgot about the kiss stamp, Jessica and the letter. Only that hunky specimen of a man was on her mind as she kissed Eriol back.

***********

Sakura ran deeper and deeper into the forest, trying to figure out how to get home. All she wanted to do was get home and glare at the mirror again and swear at Syaoran. She hated Syaoran. He was the biggest *censored* there ever was! He was so *censored censored* that it was *censored* impossible to *censored* believe it!

Sakura turned a corner and then groaned. She had seen that bush before. Now she was seeing it for the fourth time. Great. She was lost. All because of stupid Tomoyo's plan to stalk Eriol. Now she was lost in the forest, and their were creepy things in the forest like...ghosts and....big wolves....

She looked up at the full moon and winced. Werewolves! Oh god......where was Tomoyo?? Probably off making kissy faces at Eriol-

*BAM*

" Oof!" Someone grunted and Sakura squealed as she crashed into someone and went falling to the ground. Someone caught her by her arms and held her tightly.

" Sakura?" Asked a familiar voice.

Sakura felt all the blood rush to her face and her heart thumped wildly, and she controlled herself before growling, " Syaoran, what the hell are you doing out here, you damned bastard?"

There was silence. " Look, Sakura-"

" Just let go of me!" Sakura yelled, pushing him away from her. He let go of her and she stumbled back. " You are an inconsiderate jerk and I don't want to be near to you. So freaking leave me alone."

" Sakura-"

" SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran smirked, slightly. " No baboon face? No leader of all that's unholy? No monkey's ass? Not even gumdrop honey doodle?"

Sakura flushed and turned away from him. " Mr. Li, please leave. I don't want you near me. Now leave or I might have to get a restraining order against you."

Syaoran rose his eyebrows, not revealing how much this was hurting him. " Fine, I'll leave."

" Fine. Go."

" Fine. I'm leaving!"

" Fine. Leave."

" ......I'm going!"

" Then GO!"

Syaoran walked a few metres away and then turned around and grinned at her. " Fluffy Bunny Lollipop."

Sakura turned around, eyes flashing angrily. " Get the hell away from me!"

Syaoran folded his arms and looked up to the sky. " I can't exactly get away from you, Sakura. No matter what I do....your always on my mind."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as Syaoran muttered, " I'm really sorry."

And with his amber eyes burning into hers, he grabbed her and pulled her hard against him, pressing his mouth against hers. Her body tensed with shock and she rose her fists to push him away, but he gripped her hands tightly and her whole body was melting fast and she was losing herself quickly as he pressed against her more tightly, kissing her deeply until she was drowning-

He broke away from her, breathing hard. Sakura could hardly believe that he had kissed her again. She stared at him in wonderment as he clenched his teeth hard and gave a mocking laugh. " You still-you still like me don't you, Miss Kinomoto? Too bad. It really sucks that I don't feel the same way for you. Playing with you still gets a kick out of me."

Sakura's eyes filled with angry tears. I got sucked in again...she thought, her heart filling with hurt. Again, I fell for his kiss-

" I hate you, Syaoran Li," Sakura hissed. " I hate you."

She stormed away from him fast and he watched after her until she was out of sight. Then he let out his breath and sank to the ground, burying his face in his knees. 

" I am so stupid."

Ah yes, Syaoran. The truth of life. The truth of your life, to be specific. But we must not delve to much into Syaoran's stupidity and instead, we must announce that this is the ending of this chapter, full of gumdrop honey doodles and fluffy bunny lollipops.  
Too bad that the ultimate plan still hasn't' been revealed....or our ultimate couple has not gotten together yet....and what really is happening between Eriol and Tomoyo and....Manly Tomoyo?

Find out on the next chapter of Mischievous Love!

a/n: Aw that sucks! At least they kissed again! ho ho ho ho. ( i can get a bit into the Christmas spirit, can't I?) lol, well Syaoran said all that shit in the end cuz it was for the quote quote Ultimate Plan. What the Ultimate Plan is I don't know, but it must be pretty good for Syaoran to do all that just to get Sakura to go with Hiiro!

And this chapter did have a point!! So all you anxious ppl, dunt worry, the Ultimate Plan will show its hideous face veerrry soon!

Aight, ppl, see ya latez,

'nuff luv,

__

~starjade~


	21. In Which HereO's Emptiness Leads to New ...

Chapter Twenty One

****

Mischievous Love

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~

In Which Here-O's Emptiness

Leads to New Relationships

**__**

" Serena, go out with me."

" Her name is Sakura, doofus!"

" Sakura Doofus, please go out with me."

" ONLY SAKURA, NOT DOOFUS!"

" Ohhhh! Okay, I got it, I got it. Sakura. Go out-Aw, I forgot the rest."

Eriol slapped his palm to his forehead, clenching his jaw hard. Syaoran looked like he was about to throttle somebody and Hiiro, or Here-O, as we should probably refer to him as, looked blank as always. How he managed to get so many girls still remains a wonder to the male population of Hong Kong.

Eriol slowly walked up to Hiiro, his glasses flashing. When his glasses flashed, you'd better be scared. Glasses only flash when people are about to be evil-or if the sun is reflecting on it.

" You. Are. Going. To. Get. This. Right. Or. You. Will. Answer. To. This!" 

" A picture of Syaoran in a tutu-"

" Shit, wrong one. THIS!"

He held up a picture. It was Hiiro-at a Barnie concert. Yes. Hiiro, the drop dead gorgeous god of all time-at a Barnie concert. His fingers were held up in a rock on sign as he sang _I Love You _with that big purple dinosaur-

" Nooooooooo!" Hiiro cried. " I didn't mean to! It was THE URGE , man!! THE URGE!"

Eriol patted Hiiro on his shoulder. " I know what you mean about urges."

Hiiro halted and stared at Eriol's hand on his shoulder. " Are-Are you, like, trying to hit on me or something?"

Eriol jumped away from him fast and pressed his fingers to his forehead. " Syaoran, take this case over. I don't think I can handle it anymore!"

A manly sob-well, as manly as Eriol could get, erupted from him and he ran to hid behind the tree and let out some manly tears-well, as manly as Eriol could get. 

Hiiro looked up desperately at Syaoran. " You won't show that picture to anyone, will you? WILL YOU?"

" I won't if you get your hands off me!" Syaoran growled. Hiiro yanked his hands away and Syaoran sighed.

" Look, me and Eriol-well, we're cruel pranksters. Our joy lies in other people's pain. So we need you to co-operate. Now say after me. Sakura, I love you. I know Syaoran hurt you, but know that I will never hurt you. I think about you in every waking moment of the day and every moment at night. Your image is engraved in my mind and I need you, more than anything in this world. Please, please give me a chance to make you happy." Syaoran looked almost lost for a second, his expression dazed. 

Hiiro just stared at him blankly. " Huh?"

Syaoran snapped out of his trance and growled. " Were you not taking notes?"

"All I got was I love you...You Love mee....we're a big-"

" I didn't even say that!!!"

" I must have been thinking that then."

" ARGGHHH!"

And Syaoran stomped off to indulge in manly mutters and poundings of the wall. Our two pranksters, deep in their own sorrow as they tried to spread their gift of pranks to the world and was received with such animosity. We sympathise. Oh, we truly do.

****

" Sakura come out," Tomoyo pleaded.

" No."

" Sakura, pllleeeaseee come out! Look, are you going to let the son of a monkey get to you like this? You're a strong woman! Just because he pranked you again without you getting your revenge does not mean you have to sulk like this!"

If only Tomoyo knew, Sakura thought angrily. If only she knew what happened...

Once again, her fingers went to touch her lips and she buried her face in her knees, wishing that she could erase what had happened yesterday night. Why did she fall once more for those burning amber eyes? Why did she think that he was being true when it was clear to anyone with eyes that he was playing another prank on her??

Tears burning her eyes, she rubbed them furiously. She couldn't go back to pranking him again. All she could do was avoid him...and get on with her life.

" Sakura, Syaoran's come to apologize!" 

Sakura's eyes flew open with shock and she leapt towards the door, pulling it open. Tomoyo stood there, hands on her hips, staring at her with raised eyebrows.

" Well, well, well. We all know what turns this lady on, huh!" Tomoyo said slowly, wiggling her eyebrows faster than anyone could wiggle their eyebrows.

Sakura growled, " If you want to live, you'd better shut up right now."

Tomoyo stopped wiggling her eyebrows and grinned. " At least I got you talking! Come on, Sakura, lets go shopping, lets go to the movies, anything! Please!!"

Sakura sighed but then......that usually innocent face...got evil. Yes, everyone wonders how this could happen! Such an evil expression was unknown in Tomoeda, except for of course our two pranksters who were quite familiar with that expression. This evil expression made Tomoyo faint, windows shatter, teddy bears dying- 

Yes, in case you haven't got the idea. It was evil.

Tomoyo quickly recovered and she said scared, " Sakura, what are you going to do?"

Sakura rose a shaking fist. " If Syaoran wants to play with MY emotions....well good golly gee, revenge is coming at you Syaoran! Expect the unexpected! I will PLAY with YOUR emotions-"

She stopped at turned to Tomoyo. " That doesn't sound evil enough. Give me a better slogan."

Tomoyo thought. " How about, I know you think Eriol is hott-"

" Get your mind out of the gutter, woman! Give me something better!"

" Prepare to get your heart crushed like a jelly bean under my foot?"

Sakura grinned (again, a teddy bear died) and tapped her fingertips together. " Exactly..."

*****************

We are in the scary mind of Hiiro. 

Yes, we are. Prepare for mind boggling thoughts such as...

" I like cheese."

" That girl is cuttte!"

" I love cheese."

" I am so hotttt!"

" I want cheese!"

" He's trying to hit on me!!"

Oh god! The torture! The humanity! Even as we enter the intelligence of Hiiro, our dark haired, blue eyed god of handsomeness, we are awed by the emptiness of it all.

A dust ball floats by and we are surprised there is something in Hiiro's brain other than emptiness and a few dead cells.

Going on, Hiiro was walking towards Sakura's house. He was going there because a blue haired man asked him to. Also because of the fact that the blue haired man sorta kinda liked him and he knew it and he was really scared that this blue haired man would try to act on his feelings even though he made it totally clear he did not represent rainbows.

Walking down the sidewalk, we hear crackling at his ear and we realize that there is an earpiece in his ear. A voice comes through and in Hiiro's dim mind, a thought enters. 

The blue haired man's boyfriend....

" Look, Hiiro, remember what to do. Walk the way we taught you. Talk the way we taught you. Keep those sunglasses on. And don't, I repeat, don't look at any other girls! Only Sakura! Got that?"

Hiiro nodded and rose a hand to his forehead in a mock salute. " Got it Rodger!"

" My name is Syaoran-"

" Rodger out! I am entering the premises," Hiiro said and giggled a bit. He knew a big word.

" Great. Did Sakura let you in?"

" Uh...."

" ABANDON MISSION! ABANDON MISSION! GET OUT!"

Hiiro stumbled out of the house and slammed the door shut. " What is it?"

" Ring the damned doorbell, doofus."

" But you told me her name was Sakura-"

" RING THE BELL!"

Hiiro rose a trembling finger to the doorbell and pushed it. He crouched quickly, ducking and raising his arms over his head. The suspense was killing him!

He heard thumps and he closed his eyes tightly. There was someone...on the other side of the door! The doorknob was jiggling, oh yes it was jiggling-oh god no! NO!

The door opened and it was like a harp suddenly strung up and a choir of angels began to sing. 

The angel herself. Sakura Doofus.

" Hey, Sakura doofus!" Hiiro said in his best sexy accent.

Again, he heard the blue man's boyfriend. " Her name is ONLY Sakura!! NOT DOOFUS!"

" Got it Rodger!" Hiiro muttered.

Sakura's eyes had gone wide. " Doofus? Rodger?"

Hiiro laughed. " You make the best jokes!"

" That wasn't in the script!" Syaoran's annoying voice said over the earpiece.

A dead cell burst to life. There was a _script!!!_

" Sakura, you are so beautiful. Everyday, I thank god for giving me such a beautiful angel to take to the dance. I just wish...." He trailed off here, because in the script, it clearly said in pink letters ( why was the blue haired man using pink font??) _trail off._

Sakura blushed and she said quietly, " What do you wish?"

Hiiro racked his one brain cell for the next response. " I wish that you and I...could be together forever. I yearn for you everyday, Sakura and it amazes me that you actually agreed to go with me to the dance. For such an angel as yourself, I would think I was unworthy of you-"

" Oh Hiiro!" Sakura interjected. "You're not unworthy!"

" Yes I am," Hiiro said, and willed a tear to slip down his cheek. " I am so unworthy..."

Syaoran's voice crackled to life, " Your laying it on a bit thick..."

Sakura rose a hand to wipe away his tear and a thought raced through his mind.

__

ACTION!!! YES!!!

Syaoran's annoying voice yelled, " Look, you talk, you leave! NO KISSY! Hiiro, are you listening to me??"

That script was working, Hiiro thought as he leaned into her touch. Sakura pulled away and said brightly, " Why don't you come in?"

Hiiro grinned. That was in the script!!! Result!!

" Sure, my sweet," Hiiro said, gentlemanly and stepped in. " This is a nice house."

" Thank you," Sakura replied. " You want some tea or maybe some soda?"

" Soda would be nice," Hiiro said, glad that the script made the choice for him. If it were really his choice, he would be stuck there for hours!

Syaoran's voice spoke, " Now walk cool. Look to the side, rub your chin, check your watch, fluff your clothes and then smirk at Sakura. It wouldn't hurt to hold your crotch too."

" MY WHAT?" Hiiro exclaimed.

Sakura blinked. " I was asking about your preference. Pepsi or coca-cola?"

" Uh-" Hiiro couldn't think! What a choice! His life depended on this choice! What would he pick?

" Just pick coke, would you?" Syaoran growled.

" Coke! COKE! YES COKE!" Hiiro yelled, absolutely triumphant.

Sakura blinked, shocked and then giggled. " Quite enthusiastic, aren't you?"

Hiiro then commenced his walk. Swagger swagger, rub chin, swagger swagger, check watch, swagger swagger, fluff out shirt, swagger swagger, SMIRK!

Sakura just looked him up and down. " Do you have constipation problems or something? Cause the way you're walking-"

" No!" Hiiro yelled. " Rodger, I need help!" He muttered. 

Syaoran yelled, " I AM NOT RODGER, IDIOT, I AM SYAORAN LI, HEIR TO THE LI CLAN-"

God, I'm going to have to improvise, Hiiro thought frantically. What did I say to Mei Huang, Yuki, Julie and Sara?

Yes! He remembered! He was so smart!

" Sometimes, it feels like I have no one in this world..." Hiiro said, his voice laced with regret. " I feel as if....no one is there to hold me, to comfort me, to rock me to sleep when I'm afraid of nightmares. I'm not afraid to cry....but there is no one to cry with. No one to kiss me when I need to be loved. I just need someone...and at nights, when I look at the stars, I wish...I wish that someone would be you."

Sakura was gawking at him. Full out gawking. Her glass of coca-cola dropped to the ground and the glass shattered and Hiiro sent a quick prayer to the heavens above for the dead glass. A funeral would be nice right about now.

" Oh bloody-" Sakura cursed as she bent over to pick up the glass bits. Hiiro bent over and picked up her up, holding her by her shoulders. 

" Mei-Ju-Yu-I mean, Sakura, please....just answer me. Can you be that someone? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura's eyes were wildly looking around her, as if she was trying to figure out some sort of escape. Then a smile came upon her and in the back of his mind, Hiiro thought that the smile was a little bit evil. With the fact that a teddy bear had fallen down the stairs in a horrible death added to that thought as well.

Syaoran's voice was angry. " That wasn't in the script! Great, now she's going to fall for you! YOU IDIOT! If you dare kiss her, I will come after you and rip out your throat-no wait, I'm coming after you right now, don't you dare lay a hand on her or I'll break that hand in half, I'll shatter all your bones-"

As Syaoran ranted on and on, Sakura slowly nodded yes and leaned up to kiss Hiiro on the cheek. Syaoran apparently heard the kissing sound for he was going hysterical.

" YOU KISSED HER?? YOU BLOODY BASTARD, YOU JUST PUT THE LAST NAIL IN YOUR COFFIN, I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU DIE-"

Hiiro grinned. He was going out with eight girls now! What a record!

****************

" This is Eriol Growl Hiirigizawa, at your service. I am a tall, broad shouldered, navy haired man, with the most gorgeous eyes you've ever seen! Can't you see? Sometimes, I buy eyelash curlers-they work, don't they? And how about this shirt! Half price, only fifteen dollars-"

" Eriol!" Tomoyo shut the video camera off. " I agree to do one tape on you and you make it like some dating slash advertisement video and ugh, it's creeping me out!"

Eriol groaned. " I thought it was cool!"

" Well I didn't and who owns the video tape?"

" You do..."

" And if I ask you to jump, you'll say..."

" How high..."

" Great! Now, one two three ACTION!"

Eriol flipped his hair and sat languidly on the couch. " My name is Eriol Hiirigizawa and I am sexy beyond belief. Sixteen and single, ladies, oh yes, I am watching you-"

" SINGLE??" Tomoyo screeched. 

Eriol said desperately, " You need to lie in showbiz sometimes-"

" That is it!" Tomoyo sat down in a huff. " I've had it with you!"

She sat there moodily and Eriol crept up to her and smiled. " How about I'm sexy beyond believe, sixteen ad taken, sorry ladies?"

Tomoyo gritted her teeth but couldn't help the smile that broke out. " Fine, fine fine! What I do for you, Eriol."

" I know!" Eriol said grinning. 

" Oh my god, Eriol, did I tell you??" Tomoyo cried, happily. " Sakura and Hiiro are going out! She's finally gotten over that silly crush on your prankster in crime and has gotten together with her dark haired, blue eyed god of handsomeness-"

Eriol's eyes grew wide. " You don't......like him, do you?"

Tomoyo stared at Eriol and then giggled. " You're jealous!"

" No, I'm not!!" Eriol cried and then took out a picture and then tried to rip it. Giving up, he threw it on the table. " Laminated. Of course!"

Tomoyo picked up the picture and then burst out into laughter. " Hiiro? At a barnie concert? Oh goodness, this is a laugh! Hiiro has one heck of a playful side!"

Eriol whimpered. " I'm playful too!"

Tomoyo rose an eyebrow. " Uh huh. Look, Eriol, I got to go, Sakura is actually depressed about her decision to go out with Hiiro and she has some sort of evil look that is brutally murdering all my teddy bears-"

" Tomoyo! Don't leave!" Eriol cried out. He collapsed on the floor. " I'll die my hair black!! I'll get plastic surgery, ANYTHING!"

" I'm not breaking up with you!" Tomoyo said and rolled her eyes. " I heard the woman is supposed to be the emotional one in the relationship!"

" Well, we have a unique relationship! People think I'm queer, people think you're crazy-"   
" Crazy?? WHAT?"

" Well, what sort of back up do they have on the accusation of me being queer?"

" Do you want that in alphabetical order or-"

" TOMOYO!"

And that is where we end this story. I would just like to say, no real teddy bears were killed in the making of this chapter and that Barnie concert was pretty exciting. Now because this chapter is ending, you won't see what Syaoran will think about this new relationship, or if Eriol would ever grow up or if there might be some substance to Hiiro OR what the Ultimate Plan actually is!! But you'll find out in the next, free of charge chapter of Mischievous Love!

a/n: lol, quite silly I know, but Hiiro and Sakura are going out right now! I wonder what Hiiro's seven other girlfriend's have to say about that! And the way Syaoran's reacting about all this- man, I wonder if he'll ruin this ultimate plan!

lol, aight, ppl, review! And that 'exactly' part of the story was from the Simpson's. lol, plleease review and tell me what ya think, aight?

see ya latez,

'nuff luv,

__

~starjade~

__


	22. In Which Concerts, Chill Pills and the Q...

****

Mischievous Love

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Twenty Two

__

~starjade~

Of Concerts, Chill Pills and The Q Word

" No way!"

" Its the...couple..."

" How could they get together?"

" One of them has a girlfriend!"

" This is horrifying..."

Yes, indeed it was. A horrifying sight, so if you are queasy to the stomach, please do not read on. This scene brought tears to the most happiest of folk and made everyone want to race to the nearest washroom and empty their guts. Heck, the washroom already had waiting lists after this horrific sight!!

It was...

Eriol and Syaoran walking down the hallway.

" Why is everyone looking at us so queerly?" Syaoran mumbled.

" Don't you dare say that word near me," Eriol mumbled back.

" What word?" 

" That word!! With the Q!!"

" Oh you mean que-"

" SHHH!" Eriol clamped his hand on Syaoran's mouth and more people keeled over, some fainting in pure shock. Eriol and Syaoran looked around them, a bit surprised.

" Is this school getting weird or what?" Eriol asked.

" I know! It's like they saw some horrifying couple in the hallway or something!" Syaoran joked.

They laughed silently at the ridiculousness of the statement, until they saw it. Yes, they saw the other horrendous couple. Downright to the rose and the scented love notes, to the hands clasped together...yes, they were even holding hands!

" Hiiro and Sakura are showing public affection!" Eriol said excitedly. " This is even better for our-" His voice got lower and scarier, a universal sign for '_about to say something important so listen_,' " Ultimate Plan!"

" He's a dead. man. walking," Syaoran growled, his amber eyes flashing with hints of anger and jealousy.

Eriol giggled. No, he could not chuckle. The Eriol's of the world pure out giggled.

" Don't get too close, my friend," Eriol said, his glasses flashing. " Hiiro's got the girl, not you."

Syaoran didn't even respond to the statement Eriol was making, his eyes were on Sakura the whole time as she passed by, holding Hiiro's hand. He didn't notice that Sakura looked really uncomfortable, that Hiiro was blissfully ignorant and how people were staring weirdly at the closeness between Eriol and Syaoran , no, he just stared at their clasped hands and fury filled him.

" Damn you, Hiiro..." He swore under his breath and Eriol shook his arm.

" Syaoran, calm down! This is what we wanted! This is what you wanted! Remember, make Sakura's life hell, don't you remember that plan?" Eriol reminded him.

Syaoran felt the words puncture the angry red haze he was in and he let out a sigh. " Yah, I remember."

" Then let's go slap some supply teacher's ass, how about that now?" Eriol asked, cheerfully.

" You don't mean that literally, do you?" Syaoran asked, warily.

" Oh, Syaoran. So young, so naive. Am I ever not literally speaking?"

" Good god, Eriol, ass slapping is out of my limit-"

" And in mine! Let's go, dear descendant!"

They entered the classroom where all the students were sitting warily in their seats. A man turned around and sneered at the two.

" Hello, boys! You are late!!" The man said with a distinct growl. Syaoran could almost hear Eriol gulp. Yes, the man had muscles. He looked like he could crush them with a single poke. And Eriol was going to slap this man's ass???

" I dare you!" Syaoran whispered as he drifted to his seat, grinning manically as Eriol rubbed his palms together and clasped them together in a quick prayer.

He was going to need it.

******************

" So what am I supposed to do now?" Hiiro asked happily as he walked up to Syaoran. Eriol was currently...indisposed.....and so Syaoran was spending lunch with the guy he felt like punching straight in the nose. His fists were clenching, his nails digging into his palms.

You hired this guy, so why are you hating him? Syaoran asked himself as he watched Hiiro daze off again and mutter something about cheese. 

But-he had a good reason!!

Hiiro had touched his Sakura!!

Well, not his....Sakura was anything but his. Hell, he didn't want her!! That girl was a pain in the butt....but that didn't mean that she could be touched!! By Hiiro of all people!!! As long as he lives, she shall not be touched!! By anyone!

Gritting his teeth, he forced a grin. " So, Hiiro.....do you think Sakura likes you?"

His shoulders tensed as Hiiro said cheerfully, " Uh huh!"

Syaoran muttered a few well chosen curses and then continued, " And....do you like her?"

Hiiro grinned. " Well, besides the ultimate plan thing that Eriol keeps saying in that creepy voice of his, yah, she's pretty and she makes a great eighth girlfriend."

" Why you little bast-" Syaoran exploded but then quickly calmed down, letting his fists relax. Hiiro stared at him blankly.

" Wow, Syaoran. You look pretty tense. I wonder if they sell chill pills in the drug mart."

" Then why don't you find out?" Syaoran said through clenched teeth. " Before I pound your brains in!"

" I don't think that will get you to relax," Hiiro said, flashing that smile of his that probably made Sakura melt into a puddle and only made Syaoran want to break every one of his teeth. " So I'm going to buy you a chill pill! Bye!"

He happily sauntered off as two girls quickly latched onto his arms. Syaoran hardly had the time to relax because a voice, a very familiar voice, came behind him.

" Hiiro? Where is he going?" 

Syaoran turned around and felt his heart beat speed up as he saw Sakura. Her green eyes were watching Hiiro walk away, a bit confusedly and she looked absolutely heavenly, those auburn bangs framing her face, the way she smiled, the way she damn well stood-

" What are you staring at?"

Her snap broke him out of his stupor and he shouted out, " I hate you!"

Sakura blinked, and Syaoran was surprised to see a bit of hurt flash through her face. " Well, gee, what a surprise," she said sarcastically. " But I'm not here to talk to you. Where is Hiiro going?"

" He went-to buy a chill pill," Syaoran stammered out, cursing whoever invented blushes and why the hell was he saying such stupid things and why the hell did she have to look so good-

" A chill pill??" Sakura asked, her eyes wide. 

" Uh-Yes! For-Me!!" He choked out, inwardly beating himself up and outwardly, wincing like he had never winced before.

" Okay..." Sakura looked at him a bit weirdly, and Syaoran wanted to hit himself. Why did he act like such a fool? And why did it hurt him so much to know that she hated him and liked Hiiro?

Damn Ultimate Plan. It just had to ruin his life, didn't it?

Cursing himself, he watched as Sakura sat beside him, her hands tightly wound up in her lap. " Well, I'm going to the dance with Hiiro." She stated as if he possible cared.

He did.

" Uh huh," He managed to say, not trusting his usage of words and wishing he had some ice because it was feeling really hot.

" I really like him." She said once more, turning to look at him quickly, before staring straight ahead again.

" Bast-Uh huh," Syaoran choked down his curses and kept to the two words that made him look at least slightly sane.

" And I think we're going to get married one day and have five kids all named Popo," Sakura said casually.

" Uh-WHAT?" Syaoran cried out in indignation.

Sakura giggled and Syaoran felt the temperature heat up again as he blushed hard. " I'm just joking. But I do really like him and I'm glad that I'm with him. You know, sometimes I feel like this just might be love."

Something under his ribs was breaking and he made a note to check with the doctor about that. He clenched his jaw hard and imagined the many torturous ways he could kill Hiiro.

" Hiiro!" Sakura suddenly cried. _Speak of the devil, _Syaoran thought.

" I found some, man!" Hiiro said, as soon as he came up to them. " This guy sold it to me for thirty bucks! Rather expensive, I thought, but then there was some cheese and I thought, what would cheese do in my position-"

As he rambled on and on, Syaoran looked at the rather obvious aspirin bottle, with a hastily slapped on paper with words _Chyll Pyll _written on it with bold black letters.

Hiiro was an idiot.

And Sakura loved him? 

He really needed to see a doctor about that place under his ribs. Now it was being squished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Doctor, I swear to god, I think there is some weird thing under my ribs that keeps hurting!"

" Where exactly?"

" Right here, on my left side."

" Uh huh."

" Every time I'm in a situation where-well for example, this girl who I maybe-possibly-not-really have non-existent feelings for tells me she loves some other guy, it HURTS! Like hell!"

" You know, there is a different type of doctor for this."

" What?"

" A psychiatrist."

" Don't I need an operation or something?"

" You just need some help. Serious. Help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Haha!" Eriol cried. " They are going to a concert! I found it out from Sarah, who found it out from Emily, who found it out from Rin, who found it out from Aiko-"

" Couldn't you have just asked Hiiro?" Syaoran asked irritably.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. " Good point."

Syaoran exhaled, trying to figure out what to do. So, he liked her. He had admitted that in his earlier session with the psychiatrist. He _liked _her. Good golly, what a surprise.

But what the hell was he supposed to do about it? There was the Ultimate Plan to think about and Hiiro! And Eriol.

Who could forget Eriol?

Suddenly, it as like that light bulb from his better days as the masterful prankster, not the wussy he was now came flashing at the top of his had. " I got an idea!"

" What?" Eriol inquired.

" Well, we don't want Hiiro to mess up! He might try to do something stupid, so we have to be there to supervise."

" But we don't have tickets!"

" Exactly. That's why we need really big disguises. And one hell of a lot of courage and queerness."

" Check, check and double check!"

*****************

" Thank god it isn't a Barnie concert," Eriol whispered as they sneaked down the street, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

" Oh yeah. Imagine what we would have had to do then!" Syaoran said. Both of them shuddered at the same time.

" Alright, we're there. There's going to be a bouncer looking for our ID's, so employ Plan A!" Eriol said in a business like tone.

" I swear to god, it seems like your going to enjoy this!" Syaoran said, growling.

" Hell, this isn't my idea of a great way to spend my time!" Eriol shot back. " And don't you dare mention the Q word!"

" You mean qu-"

" Shut up!!"

Eriol turned and then knocked on the door. The bouncer opened it. And from the look in his eyes, Eriol and Syaoran knew they had done their job well.

Both of them were dressed in bright pink dresses, feather boas and a bit too much blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. They both had wigs on and were stumbling in pointy high heeled shoes that were too sparkly for their own good. 

" Well, hello, handsome!" Eriol said, prettily, batting his eyelashes. They had attempted with fake eyelashes but after Syaoran had glued his eyelids shut, they had abandoned the idea.

" Hello!" The bouncer said, grinning his yellow teeth wide. " How are you ladies tonight?"

Syaoran let out a much practiced giggle. " Oh, we were just stopping by to give our precious little honey buns a visit, you know, the band Destruction who's playing tonight?"

The bouncer's eyes bugged out. " You guys are their girlfriends? They mentioned that their girlfriend's are coming soon!"

Eriol flashed a wink at Syaoran and Syaoran sighed. Thank God!! They didn't have to do Plan A part C, seduction! That was one thing Syaoran knew he would have nightmares about for the rest of his life.

" But I do have to say, if you could spare a night with me..." The bouncer smiled widely and Eriol and Syaoran shuddered.

" You know, if you keep on flexing those muscles of yours, we might just think about it!" Eriol whispered, giggling.

The bouncer blushed and Syaoran wanted to barf. This was getting too much for him! " Alright," Syaoran said in his fake high voice. " We'd better get going! But we'll see you later!"

" Alright!" The bouncer cried after them as they went in. 

" Ta ta!" Eriol cried, blowing him a kiss. As soon as they were out of sigh of the bouncer, they both heaved a sigh. 

" That was the most embarrassing prank I have ever done!" Eriol cried.

" I thought this would come naturally to you!" Syaoran retorted.

Eriol opened his mouth to shout something back and then his glasses flashed and he grinned, sheepishly. " I have to admit, it did....is something wrong with me?"

" Glad you've finally figured it out, Eriol!" Syaoran said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he trooped up the stairs in his high heels. " Alright, I can't take this!" He kicked off the high heels and watched Eriol walk up the stairs daintily. Really, if it wasn't so creepy, it was pretty amazing.

" Alright. Now we got to figure out how we can spot Hiiro and Sakura in this crowd," Syaoran said, as they opened the door to the backstage. Light blinded them for a second as they saw people bustling around, costumes and guitars and drum sets and tune ups. The huge roar of the crowd wasn't making it any better and Syaoran and Eriol gaped at the commotion around them.

" Backstage isn't as good as people say it is," Eriol said slowly as they walked through the middle of it. 

" There's the curtains!" Syaoran said, pointing. " We'll find Hiiro and Sakura first and then get out of these clothes-"

" Let's stay in them!" Eriol cut in.

Syaoran rose his eyebrows. " Why-"

" So we'll be in disguise! Won't Sakura be pissed off with you if your there, stalking her?" Eriol said pointedly.

" Stalking her???" Syaoran cried, incredulously. " I am looking out for her well-being-"

Eriol coughed. " The whole point of this is to ruin her life. When did 'well-being' ever enter the picture?"

Syaoran blinked. " Right." He muttered and hurried his way to the curtains. He poked them open and gaped. Ok...this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be! There were so many people! Hoards of them! This was supposed to be a small concert, not so many people that he couldn't even see a guy with an over bloated head and a devastatingly beaut-ugly girl!

Growling, he desperately peered through the faces, not noticing Eriol's incessant tugging on his sleeve. " Syaoran - Syaoran!"

" WHHAT?" Syaoran yelled, frustrated.

Then he blinked. Someone with a clipboard was in front of them and was staring at them down her nose. " Who are you?" She asked, her voice clipped.

" We're-" Syaoran stared and then made his voice higher. " We're the girlfriends of the Destruction Group. They invited us!"

Eriol and Syaoran turned to each other and giggled and the woman softened. " Oh, well your up!"

Eriol and Syaoran froze. " Wh-what?"

" Well, yes, you guys are the opening act. I thought you'd be more...rockish, since they did tell us you were quite the rockers. But I guess I must have misheard. You guys better get up there quick, you have five minutes until your on!" The woman said, pushing them to the stage.

" Oh no." Syaoran said, his eyes wide with fear.

" Shit."

" Damn."

" Double damn and triple shit!" Eriol cried. 

" That just sums it up, don't it!" Syaoran groaned. 

" What the hell are we going to do? We are going to be ruined! Arrested! Expelled! Worse, our reputation is down the drains! What songs do you know, hurry!" Eriol cried desperately.

" This is not a time to say that I'm not much of a music type of guy, is it?" Syaoran said equally desperate as they were pushed on stage. They were both handed guitars and mikes and Syaoran and Eriol were more shocked, more scared in their life time.

" Hurry up and think of a song! After this, we'll get outta here!" Eriol cried.

" I can only think of one song and I know that this isn't going to go well with the crowd!" Syaoran groaned, wanting to run off the stage right now.

The MC was introducing them and their name was quite funny, the ' Death Chicks.'

Syaoran quickly told Eriol the only song he knew and Eriol groaned. " This is going to be the worst experience of my life," Eriol moaned as the curtains opened up.

" I don't even have shoes," Syaoran moaned as the lights blared on.

The roaring of the crowd almost seemed to shut off completely as they came into sight. Dressed in scraggly dresses, wigs and nasty make up, holding the guitars the wrong way and looking scared shitless, they were quite the sight.

" Ready Eriol?" Syaoran whispered in the dead, shocked silence of the crowd.

" No." Eriol responded, his legs shaking with fear.

" Let's start it then!" Syaoran said, with false bravado. He opened his mouth and went closer to the mike.

" We have a .....rocking song for all of you....people who look like you want to kill us! From us, the Death Chicks!" Syaoran really wanted to die because now he spotted Hiiro and Sakura in the crowd and it just really sucked that he was on stage, cross dressing and about to do the most embarrassing thing in his life.

" One, Two, Three! Hit it!" He cried out.

" Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows, everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together! " They both began to sing together to the silent crowd. They strummed their guitars lamely as they began to dance around the stage. 

"Brighter than a lucky penny, When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear, And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine," Syaoran sang, wincing as the crowd stared at them, all of them dressed in black and wearing white makeup and eyeliner and watching two boys dressed as girls hop around stage and sing about lollipops. 

He was a dead man after this! 

Eriol began to sing, in a pitched high, squeaky voice, " My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!"

Of course, no one joined in. 

Syaoran and Eriol sang together, " Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way, When you're in love to stay!"

People were beginning to boo as Eriol and Syaoran skipped around stage, fluffing their hair, and willing God to let them have a few more minutes with their loved ones.

"Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together, Brighter than a lucky penny, When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear, And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine!"

Death threats and shouts were beginning to come their way and people were beginning to fight backstage but Syaoran and Eriol were too busy prancing and searching for their lifesaver, a big red exit sign to save them. 

They sang the end, dropping to their knees, " Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way, 'Cause you're in love, you're in love, And love is here to stay!" Syaoran strummed the guitar like he had seen those long haired people on TV do, but just ended up breaking half the strings.

People were now causing huge riots and all of a sudden, two people barged on stage and grabbed their hair....of course pulling it off. 

Dead silence.

" Syaoran?? Eriol??" A cry came from the crowd.

Syaoran and Eriol winced simultaneously. Uh oh...

" Ready to make a break for it?" Syaoran murmured. 

" Ready when you are!" Eriol muttered back.

" I am going to call the police on you two!" The two men behind them were yelling but Syaoran and Eriol had broke into a run. Syaoran grabbed one of the mikes and foolishly yelled into it, " Sakura, don't go out with Hiiro! You can't! Because-well, I LIKE YOU! A LOT! And before I die, I just wanted you to know that!"

" You little bastard!" The guy yelled running after him and calling for security. But Syaoran had already yelled his message to the bewildered and angry crowd, and had jumped off stage after Eriol and out the nearest fire alarm exit, setting the alarm off and the sprinklers went off too. 

People were screaming and shouting, and security guards were rapidly filling the room as the real Death Chicks stood in the middle of the stage, confused and two, cross dressing pranksters ran across the grass and onto their bikes, riding away to freedom. 

" All in all!" Eriol panted, smudging his eyeliner badly. " That was a pretty good prank!"

" Pretty good, if you call close to death and already passed the line of making a big fool out of ourselves."

" I didn't know you liked Sakura."

" Who said I did?"

" You just shouted it out to the majority of Hong Kong."

" Shit."

And that ends this chapter! Seriously, I think that was a pretty good prank! They got away from the security guards and left with a grand flourish, only known to Eriol and Syaoran! What will Sakura do, after Syaoran's sort of proclamation of love? What will Eriol do when he realizes that the next big step is toilet papering the whole city. And what will Sakura and Tomoyo and the rest of the sane population think of Syaoran and Eriol's grand attempt at singing/cross dressing? And when will this Ultimate Plan rear it's ugly head?

Find out in the next chapter of Mischievous Love?

a/n: Lol, I was laughing while writing this! I wrote this in an hour flat, late at night while pretending to study for exams so appreciate it! lol, there will be a big confrontation between Syaoran and sakura next chapter and review while ya can, aight? this was one heck of a long chapter, so enjoy!

see ya latez,

'nuff luv,

__

~starjade~


	23. In Which A Marriage Causes Ultimate Plan...

Chapter Twenty Three

****

Mischievous Love

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~ 

In Which A Marriage Causes Ultimate Plan MESS UP!

Okay...

So maybe it was getting kind of out of hand.

The whole school would not stop talking about the concert. Yes, you know what I'm talking about. The absolute shocking day, when the two pranksters of Hong Kong appeared on stage in front of hundreds of people and sung, _Sunshine Lollipops _while dressed up as girls. Not like they needed to dress up...

Yes, it was rather shocking.

And funny.

Couldn't forget that.

Maybe that was why in every classroom, a video tape was showing, replaying over and over again, the scene when Eriol and Syaoran sang to the crowd and when the security guards pulled off their wigs-

And oh yeah.

When Syaoran announced to the whole world that he liked Sakura.

No, Sakura didn't like that part. She absolutely detested it. Just because she was rewinding and replaying that scene over and over again didn't mean she LIKED doing it. It was only for the happiness of her classmates. Oh, what a _giving _person she was. She was sacrificing so much...almost brings a tear to your eye.

__

" Sunshine, Lollipops," The cross dressing boys sang as Sakura replayed the tape for the fiftieth time and the class still hadn't tired of bursting out into laughter.

That was when Syaoran and Eriol burst into the room.

They gawked at the tapes and the classroom gawked at them. It was a very long staring match and Sakura felt herself get uncomfortable. 

Then the classroom erupted into laughter and jeering. Syaoran yelled, " SHUT UP!" But the classroom had a mind of its own.

" Sing it to us, death chicks!" One boy crowed.

" Sunshine, Lollipops," A girl imitated.

" I LIKE YOU, SAKURA!!" A person at the back shouted. 

The classroom cracked up and Sakura's face burned with embarrassment. Eriol growled, " Just because they love each other and want to make babies doesn't mean you guys can laugh about it!" 

" ERIOL! That sooo helps, doesn't it???" Syaoran shouted.

" What?" Eriol asked, innocently. 

" EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS!" The teacher (supply) walked in, angrily. It was a woman, tall and commanding, her beady eyes taking in the class and the television and Syaoran and Eriol on the TV, singing Sunshine Lollipops and hopping around stage. 

" Just once, can I get a _sane _class," The supply teacher mumbled as Syaoran and Eriol turned bright red and raced to their seats, Eriol grabbing the tape out of the VCR, much to the disappointment of the classroom.

The supply teacher began to speak, watching Eriol warily as he attempted to burn the tape. " Welcome class, my name is Ms. Tsukisho and I have been called under short _SHORT _notice to teach this class. We're actually supposed to be into human studies right now and into the marriage theme, but it seems your class hasn't learned anything for quite a long time because of two specific people."

Everyone turned to look at Syaoran and Eriol. Syaoran glared at them but Eriol just mumbled, " Maybe the tape will self destruct if I tell it I love it. That seems to happen a lot."

The teacher rolled her eyes and continued. " We will be pairing the class up into couples, and you will work on a marriage assignment. One lucky couple will be married at the dance tonight in front of your entire school to show a bit of school spirit. So first we must begin choosing couples-"

Eriol groaned. He had been busy trying to burn the tape but her words broke him out of his pyro moments. " Teacher, can you say something worthwhile?? You keep on opening your mouth and all I'm hearing is blah blah blah blah..." 

The teacher glared at him. " Well, Mr. Hiirigizawa, is it? Would you-"

" Are you asking me to marry you?" Eriol gasped. 

" No-"

" But you were about to."

" NO-"

" I can't believe it! Student, Teacher relations is against the law, my dear teacher, I cannot say I'm not flattered-"

" HIIRIGIZAWA-"

" I'm sure you'll find someone else to spend your life with, I mean with that body. The one good thing about your body is that it isn't as ugly as your face-"

" WHAT-"

" I wonder, as an outsider, what do you think of the human population, specifically the male-"

" ERIOL HIIRIGIZAWA!" The teacher screamed at the top of her lungs. " SINCE you are SO excited about this marriage project, YOU WILL BE MARRIED TODAY! In front of EVERYONE! At the dance!"

" HAHAHA!" Syaoran burst into laughter. " Eriol, pick your unlucky bride! Wonder what girl would want you though. If _I _had a face like you, I'd sue my parents."

The class burst into laughter and Eriol growled. The teacher's eyes alighted with humour and she announced. " I've chosen your groom, Eriol. Your groom is Syaoran Li."

" GROOM?!"

" WHAT?"

" I'm a BRIDE??"

" WHHHHAAAAAT???"

*************

" This messed EVERYTHING up, Eriol!" Syaoran raged. " EVERYTHING!!"

" I'm a bride..." Eriol trailed off.

" I mean, TODAY we were supposed to INITIATE the Ultimate Plan!!"

" A _bride_..."

" What about Hiiro? What about Kinomoto? AND WHY THE HELL ARE WE GETTING MARRIED?"

" I want a bouquet."

Syaoran halted. " What?"

Eriol coloured. " Nothing, nothing, nothing..."

Syaoran shook his head. " Eriol, guys like you don't grow from trees. They swing from them."

Eriol put his hands on his hips. " And what is that supposed to mean, mister?"

Syaoran stared at Eriol's wiggling hip and his eyes grew wide. " Eriol, you really are que-"

" DON'T SAY IT!" Eriol shouted.

" Aw, look at the sweet couple," A voice behind them said.

Syaoran and Eriol froze and turned around. Tomoyo and Sakura were smiling at them, Sakura hiding a bit behind Tomoyo, her green eyes directed to the ground. Syaoran felt his cheeks burn bright, remembering his declaration the night before and his eyes went to the ground as well.

There was silence between them and Tomoyo fumbled around her backpack . " _Where _is my video camera?" She growled, frustrated.

Eriol whispered, " Shut up, Tomoyo! Let's just enjoy their awkwardness for as long as it lasts."

Syaoran and Sakura's heads snapped up and they both cried, " SHUT UP, ERIOL!"

Eriol raised his hands in defence. " Shutting up, shutting up..."

" Look, Syaoran...can I talk to you?" Sakura stuttered, her face bright red.

" Y-yeah, s-sure," Syaoran choked out. They both glared once more at Eriol before walking away.

Sakura breathed out, as soon as they were out of Tomoyo and Eriol's proximity. " Look, Syaoran, I heard what you said last night. And I just wanted to know-if there was any truth to it."

Syaoran stared at her. _Just say yes, fool_, a voice inside him said.

Then there was another voice and that argued back, _Why should he? Why should he give up his manliness and hook up with Sakura?_

Because she's hot, the voice replied. _And nice._

Well, men do not have relationships with girls, the voice responded.

__

I knew it, the other voice crowed_. Your queer! I knew that pink and purple outfit wasn't just for fashion!!_

" God, even the voices in my head are queer," Syaoran growled, shaking his head.

Sakura stared at him, strangely. " What?"

" Nothing!" Syaoran squawked.

Sakura giggled. " Look, Syaoran, you've made my life hell for a long time. And now....it's kind of a surprise to hear that you like me-" 

" I DON'T!" Syaoran shouted, desperately.

Sakura stopped. " What?"

" I don't like you! I've never liked you! I mean, who _would _like you?" Syaoran stumbled over his words and the queer voice in his head shouted for joy.

Sakura's face fell and Syaoran felt his heart pang. What the hell was that, Syaoran thought to himself, but there was no time to figure out the strange reactions of his body, because Sakura's eyes were watering up.

" Y-You bastard!" Sakura yelled at him.

Syaoran opened worked to say something, but he couldn't find the words and Sakura pushed him hard.

" I hate you, Syaoran!"

" Stop, Sakura, just-"

" What? What are you going to do?" Sakura yelled at him. " I would love to kick your teeth in, but why should I improve your looks?"

" What?" Syaoran squawked.

" Oh don't think too hard! It might sprain your brain! But brains aren't everything you know. In your case, their nothing! Your nothing, Syaoran! Get the hell away from me and never speak to me AGAIN!"

Sakura turned around and stomped off.

" That's right girlfriend!" A familiar voice from the bushes beside them cried. Syaoran turned and gawked at the bushes.

" What the hell?" He cried.

Eriol and Tomoyo slowly climbed out of the bushes. " Syaoran, you _are _a loser, you know that, right?" Tomoyo said. " At least Sakura's got Hiiro to keep her happy." She turned and stalked off, leaving Syaoran standing there and gaping at those two girls.

" Girls are a mystery, aren't they?" Eriol said, clapping Syaoran on the shoulder.

Syaoran shook his head. " I am an idiot, aren't I?" Syaoran asked. 

" Finally. You've said something right in the whole day." Eriol said. He snapped his fingers in Syaoran's face and said, " Girlfriend, you need to get over your immaturity, I mean, woman don't go for people with a small brain and other things that are quite small-"

" That is it!" Syaoran yelled. " I am going to burn your whole collection of nail polishes!"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eriol screamed as he raced after Syaoran, in a desperate attempt to save that Flamingo pink he loved so much.

**********************

" Today, I had a strange feeling in my chest. I was talking to this girl and she was asking me if I liked her and I told her I didn't and her face went all weird and-I don't know, it was like my heart was on a slingy or an elastic band and someone pulled it and snapped it hard and it went, WHAM into my chest-"

" Uh huh..."

" Can you tell me what it is? What the hell happened?"

" Look, Mr. Li. I'm a dentist. I can't exactly help you there."

" You're useless! You're worthless and incompetent. I have a new dream! One day, I will rid all the world of dentists! I don't even know why you're here!!! The whole worlds against me! DENTISTS ARE AGAINST ME! Oh why me???"

" Uh...secretary, the Security are needed....badly..."

************************

" Nooo! You can't see the bride before you're married!" Eriol screamed, trying to shut the classroom door in Syaoran's face.

" That is just disturbing," Syaoran groaned. He pulled at his collar and collapsed in a chair. " The dance is tonight. The BIG thing. The LAUNCH of our Ultimate Plan. AND WHERE DOES IT ALL GO?"

Eriol fluffed his hair and then gasped. " OH NO! TRAGEDY! EMERGENCY! I have something old, something new, something borrowed BUT I DON'T HAVE SOMETHING BLUE!!"

Wringing his hands, he burst into fake tears. " I can't go through with this wedding! I can't!! I must go to my old lover! He treated me right!!" 

" Shut up! You're hair's blue enough, that'll be your 'something blue,'" Syaoran growled.

Eriol paused. " Heyyy....you're right!!"

" Is that something to doubt?" Syaoran scoffed.

Eriol wasn't listening. " Strawberry lip gloss or watermelon..." He pondered and Syaoran gaped at him.

" You just got off the nail polish craze and now its LIP GLOSSES??" Syaoran shouted.

Eriol shrugged. " After you BURNED THEM ALL!!" He growled at Syaoran and Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

" Anyways, I've got a new plan. Get this wedding over with, meet me backstage and we'll get this Ultimate Plan done and laugh hysterically in a corner while we watch Sakura be defeated!!" Syaoran shouted triumphantly.

" Yeah!" Eriol joined in. " And then I will throw my bouquet in the air and whoever catches it will marry me!!" 

" Yeah!" Syaoran cried and then halted. " What?"

" Nothing, nothing," Eriol murmured, his glasses flashing as he thought about the possibilities. Him-white dress. The combination was just too tasteful! He could just see himself, walking down that aisle, bouquet in hand, flipping his blue hair and smiling at the girls, who just wished they could be him but instead settle for being WITH him-

" Eriol?? Eriol??" 

" Oh yes...It's called herbal essences, love. That's how this hair is so shiny...I know, you just wish you were me, don't you? Don't you?"

" ERIOL??"

" WHAT WHAT?"

" I can't believe I'm getting married to YOU."

" The minute we're married, I'm filing a divorce!"

" I GET THE KIDS!!"

************

Sakura paced around the hallway, her mind confused. And angry. 

" He is such a bastard-a really big bastard. He has surpassed the baboon stage and entered the disgusting Orangutan stage!!!" Sakura mumbled to herself angrily.

" Sakura, don't get worried! You'll cause frown lines!!" Tomoyo cried as she walked into the front hallway, fixing up her dress. She was wearing a beautiful lavender dress, spaghetti strapped with a Spanish cut on the bottom. Sakura was wearing a cream coloured dress, made in the same style.

" Well, Hiiro's coming to pick me up!" Sakura growled. " And-well-"

" You haven't gotten over the hormonish bad boy obsession stage yet, have you," Tomoyo asked, sombrely.

" Yeah..." Sakura trailed off and then went confused. " Wha-" She whirled around and glared at Tomoyo. 

" I am NOT in any bad boy obsession because I HATE Syaoran Li and will NEVER like him EVER!! Just because he has nice hair and nice eyes and a cute personality and I just want to squeeze his cheeks sometimes, does NOT mean that there is ANYTHING-"

" Denial is always the biggest obstacle to overcome in getting over your problem," Tomoyo said slowly and comfortingly. " It's alright. Tonight, it's going to be all about Hiiro and you. And anyways, Syaoran is getting married. You can't do anything about it."

Sakura's shoulders slumped. " I know... I just hope Hiiro won't get lost on the way here."

The doorbell rang and Sakura jerked up. " Hiiro! He's here!" She swung the door open and Hiiro stood there, a flower in his hand, looking handsome (and confused as always). 

" This flower...." Hiiro stared at the flower in his hand and Sakura rolled her eyes. 

" Is it for me?" She helped.

" YEAH!" Hiiro shouted. " I knew I was forgetting something in the script! This FLOWER is for YOU!" He looked so triumphant that Sakura smiled as well. 

" We'd better go, then," Sakura said slowly and looked back at Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo grinned. " I'm going there with Chiharu and everyone. I'm meeting Eriol there. He _is _getting married tonight."

Sakura giggled and Hiiro blinked. " Eriol's getting married? To who?"

" Who else?" Sakura grinned. " Syaoran, his long time lover."

Hiiro gaped. " So they are queer...." 

" It took you a long time to figure that out," Tomoyo giggled as Sakura and Hiiro walked out to the car and left to the dance . ( Sakura driving, because Hiiro conveniently forgot which pedal was the gas and which pedal was the brake...)

************

It was beautiful. Lights decorating the gymnasium, a punch table, a dance floor, and in the middle of it all, a red carpet. At the front, a preacher stood, tall and regal, holding a book in his hands. Decorations made a scenery of beauty and serenity....a union of two blessed souls was about to take place....why wouldn't it be beautiful?

People stopped milling about and began to sit down in their respectful chairs, looking up at the preacher in delighted anticipation. Two people entered the gymnasium, a boy with a lost look in his eyes and a girl with auburn hair and they sat down to watch the scene.

And slowly, a boy walked in. Chestnut hair and looking drop dead gorgeous in a suit. He walked beside Yamazaki and they went up to the preacher and stood beside him, waiting....

Waiting for that beautiful bride...

The flower boy came in, spreading flowers on the carpet. The bridesmen walked in after, and THEN....yes THEN did the music start....

Here Comes the Bridddde...

Here comes the BRIDE...

__

" SYOAAAAAAAAAAARAN!" 

And that was when Syaoran flushed.

The doors swung open and Eriol stood there, standing in all his magnificence, in a white dress, with blue eye shadow and looking dashing. Tomoyo put her hand to her heart and looked like she was going to faint and everyone burst into giggles as he stood there, radiating with a glow.

" _SYAOOOOORAN! _MY Syaoran, IM _COMING_!" And he began to run, slowly, down the aisle and Syaoran put his head in his hands as Eriol beamed and threw kisses to the audience, before he tripped and fell, face first onto the ground.

" Owwwww..."

The gymnasium burst into laughter and Syaoran and Eriol's (substitute) teacher yelled, " Eriol get up and get married, unless you want this to be a shotgun marriage!"

Eriol burst into pretend tears. " Oh my lover, my Syaoran, how can I ever do this to you? On our day, our beautiful day, I embarrass you! How will you feel on our wedding night-"

" Please!!! I don't even WANT to think about that!" Syaoran hissed. " Get up and get married to me, dammit!"

" Alrighhht, alrighhht!" Eriol mumbled and got up, pulling up his skirts and waddling over to stand beside Syaoran. The preacher began to speak, going through the ritual marriage.

Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, " Sooo? What do you think of Syaoran now? He's getting married to-"

" Your cross dressing boyfriend, Tomoyo!" Sakura hissed back.

Tomoyo flushed. " I'd rather you not mention that."

Hiiro broke in, " I adore you Sakura. Almost as much as I adore cheese."

Sakura smiled warily at Hiiro. " That's nice..." 

Hiiro beamed.

" You may now kiss the bride!" The preacher announced.

" WHAT????" Syaoran and Eriol growled.

The (substitute) teacher shrugged, smirking evilly. " You ARE getting married-"

" NO WAY!" Eriol shouted at the top of his lungs. 

" I AM NOT GAY!" Syaoran shouted even louder.

Hiiro suddenly grabbed Sakura's hands and pulled her out into the aisle.

" Mr. Preacher, sir!!!" He struck a superman pose and said in a low voice, " I cannot let my friend's deep dark secret be revealed! So for the marriage kiss, _I _will substitute for Eriol and _Sakura _will substitute for Syaoran!"

Then he grabbed Sakura and put his arms around her waist and tilted her chin up. Sakura's eyes went wide as he came closer...

And Syaoran yelling at the top of his lungs, " IF YOU TOUCH HER, YOU DIE!"

And Eriol yelling, " DON'T RUIN THE ULTIMATE PLAN!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO STOP YOU! _ANY_THING!"

That is where I end this chapter off. Yes, I can see....you all want to see if Hiiro does kiss Sakura, what exactly Syaoran will do and if this will really ruin the ultimate plan! I guess you won't be finding these answers in this chapter....but you might in the next!!

So stay tuned for the next chapter of...

Mischievous Love!

a/n: ooooommg sooory i couldn't update faster!! i've juss been goin thru a looota shyt lately so i havent been able to complete this chapter, ever!! so if it sux, DONT be afraid to tell me! lollll please review aight? and i am sooo sorry!! 

lol, see ya latez,

'nuff luv,

~starjade~

p.s. and yesss this story will be endin soon!!! *Cries* loll


	24. In Which Triumphs Over Evil,SupplyTeache...

Mischievous Love

****

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Twenty Four

__

starjade

In Which Triumphs Over Evil, Supply Teachers and

The Ultimate Plan Rear their Ugly Heads!!

Ah yes.

This beautiful story about two lovers amongst pranks and other weird things who still are so dense that they do not FRIGGIN REALIZE THAT THEIR SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER!!!?!?!?!?!?!?

Yes. Well, besides that, let us recap to find out where we left off!

Was there our hero of the story, Hiiro, about to kiss our lovely damsel in distress Sakura?

Was there Syaoran, jealous villain of the story, about to ruin this lovely moment?

And was there a cross-dressing Eriol.....doing whatever the weird things he does?

Yes there was!

So lets go back to the story, now, shall we?

Sakura's eyes widened considerably as Hiiro's offending lips came slowly towards her, puckering up and only for an instant, did she think that maybe Hiiro needed a tic tac.

THEN something INCREDIBLY BIG and HUMONGOUS and QUEER slammed between the two of them!

Sakura fell to the ground as did Hiiro and she gasped, trying to get up. Everybody in the gymnasium cried out and stood up, trying to figure out what had happened.

Sakura looked down and she gasped.

This INCREDIBLY BIG, HUMONGOUS and QUEER thing was...

yes...

it was...

Eriol Hiirigizawa, cross-dresser almighty himself.

" Point to self: Never become a human beach ball," He groaned, trying to fix his glasses and straighten out his skirts at the same time.

Syaoran came running up to them, face contorted. " You...little...asshole..." He breathed out, his fists coming out as he faced Hiiro.

Hiiro looked confused. " But the script said-"

" Syaoran, Syaoran, baby!" Eriol said, getting up quickly. " Don't forget the..." Then his voice went low and Sakura couldn't hear it anymore, but she caught something about a plan and burned nail polish.

Syaoran's shoulders slumped, but he still grabbed Hiiro around the collar and growled, " I don't want you touching her. Got it?"

Hiiro tsked. " You didn't eat that chill pill I gave you, did you?"

Syaoran then realized that the gymnasium was hooting and hollering. He turned around and faced the crowd, confused.

The supply teacher came in front of them, smiling widely. " Oh what a dramatic story we have on our hands! Eriol and Syaoran, about to marry, but Syaoran has another lover!"

Syaoran flushed hard and Sakura's eyes widened.

" Yes, he does! And just when his lover was to kiss another, Eriol sacrificed himself to stop the kiss because in his heart, he truly does love Syaoran."

" Wait a minute..." Eriol said, angrily.

" Yes?" The supply teacher asked.

" You forgot to mention that I was hot beyond words!" Eriol cried out indignantly.

The supply teacher just rolled her eyes. " Now, I think the lovers should be together, now shouldn't they? Syaoran, come step out here!"

Syaoran stepped towards the teacher, still confused.

" Hiiro, come here as well."  
Hiiro stumbled towards Syaoran.

" Now let this couple get married!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. " WHAT?"

Sakura also cried out, " WHAT?"

Hiiro fell to the ground. " NOOO! I'm NOT Q-"

Eriol clapped a hand on Hiiro's mouth and grit his teeth. " Don't. Say. It."

Syaoran was pretty much sick of it. All these marriages, and lovers and pranks and emotions-he was sick and tired of it all and he just muttered, " I'm leaving." Before stalking out of the gymnasium, the door slamming behind him.

There was silence after he left and then Eriol looked around the occupants and laughed, a bit nervously.

" Somebody's pmsing..." He said, shaking his head.

-----------------

Syaoran stomped down the hallway, anger filling him. Stupid supply teacher...stupid gay marriage....stupid Sakura and Hiiro....stupid barney tickets that had been tempting him since Hiiro had given them to him in the early morning...

Everything was just stupid!!

He liked Sakura. He really really liked her. He couldn't deny it anymore. Hell, the more he denied it, the more weird situations he ended up in. But he HAD to deny it. In front of everyone else anyways.

He was in the process of fixing up that problem anyways. Everyday, he chanted fifty times, " I do not like Sakura...I do not like Sakura..." And if he made a mistake, he had to imagine Eriol in a frilly pink bikini..

.Just thinking about that gave him chills...

" Syaoran!"

And here was the horror herself, Sakura.

He whirled around, meeting Sakura's emerald eyes. And he almost lost himself again. Steeling himself and imagined Eriol strip teasing to back-street boys, he managed to bark out, " What the hell do you want?"

Sakura looked at him, searchingly. " Are you okay?"

" Am I okay? AM I OKAY? I just got married to Eriol!!! And you'd think I'd be okay??" Syaoran burst out. " And it doesn't help that I'm in l-" Then he halted. And then his eyes grew wide.

He was going to say it.

HE WAS GOING TO SAY IT! The L-Word!! How could he even let himself say it?? He collapsed to his knees and stretched his arms to the heavens above.

" I AM SORRY, GOD OF ALL PRANKSTERS! I HAVE ALMOST DENIED MY PRANKSTER LINEAGE FOR THE-" he shuddered. " THE WORD! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!"

Sakura slowly backed way. " Syaoran??" She asked, more confused then ever.

He got up and stared at her with a holy look. " Sakura, I must leave. But I promise you, we will meet again! Till next time..." He whirled around and winked at her before turning and slamming into the lockers. Coughing, he got up again and ran out of the building before he could embarrass himself any further.

Sakura watched him go, and swore to herself. Why did he stop Hiiro from kissing her? They were going out...even though Sakura could never bring herself to kiss Hiiro. Holding hands, sure, hugging, sure....but kissing him? It was like kissing her own hand!!

But why did Syaoran feel so strongly about it? She hated this! She hated being confused about his feelings towards her.

" Sakura, what's up?" Tomoyo asked, worriedly behind her.

Sakura whirled around and asked Tomoyo, desperately, " I need a plan! I need a plan to figure out what Syaoran feels for me! Give me a plan!"

Sadly, Sakura did not know that Tomoyo has a one-track plan mode. And that this plan would not only involve hours of teaching, learning, make-up and acting....it involved giving up her dignity and her self-respect. Sadly, Sakura did not know that Tomoyo was quite influenced by Eriol. And that was a very, very bad thing.

As Tomoyo told her about her plan, Sakura's eyes began to get that evil look in them. (cue: teddy bear dying)

" Yes...yes, that is what I shall do!" Sakura made a pose. " I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" She whirled around and put her hand up and then stared at her fingers.

" Funny, in the show whenever they did that, nail polish instantly came on their nails," Sakura mused.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out of the hallway. " This is not Sailor Moon, Sakura! There is a difference between anime and real life!"

How right you are Tomoyo. How right you are.

-------------------

Syaoran sighed as Eriol tapped his coffee, brooding. Yes, his new character was Mr. Brood. After a cross dressing bride, this could be called an improvement.

Except, with Eriol, he always took things...a bit too far. Always scandalizing everything proper and polite. Which is the main reason why Syaoran was still friends with Eriol. Eriol was everything the elders hated.

And he loved it.

" The coffee...swirls like a brown sea of love...like my heart...except my heart is a red organ that keeps me alive...and compared to coffee...wouldn't be a good comparison at all..." Eriol said, a serene look coming over his face.

" Would you shut up and let me think?" Syaoran growled. " We have the-"(insert low, scary, foreboding voice) "-ultimate plan....but it got messed up at the dance yesterday. So we have to postpone the-" (again, insert the low, scary, foreboding voice) "-ultimate plan. And find a better place and tactic to accomplish it."

Eriol spoke in a low voice. " Do me a favour and check if any girls are looking at me and falling over my brooding look?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked. " Nope...wait there is one! And she's walking over here!"

Eriol grinned wide and turned around. " Oh, love of my life!!" And then froze.

A plump, moustached, thin lipped, make up caked woman stood there. When she heard Eriol's words, a blush spread over her sallow skin.

" Oh dearie! Are you calling.....me?" The woman asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Syaoran snickered as Eriol shook his head desperately. " No...I was calling....that boy behind you!"

The woman turned around and looked at the black haired boy with disdain. " Hmpf!" The fat woman pouted and flounced away. Eriol sighed and the black boy looked at them with wide eyes.

" What the hell was that?" The boy asked.

"Hmmmphshimf.." Eriol mumbled. The boy and Syaoran stared. Eriol pouted. " Oh come on, I'm doing my brooding mumble! Can't anybody understand me??"

" Only the insane institution, Eriol. Only they will welcome you with open arms," Syaoran said comfortingly. Eriol glared and the boy stared at them.

" Hey, wait a minute!" The boy said, looking at Eriol. " I knew you! You're dating Tomoyo, right?"

Eriol grabbed the boy around the neck and cried, " How do you know Tomoyo? What is your relationship with her? If I see that holy name come past your lips one more time-"

" To-mo-yo," The boy enunciated and Eriol stared at the boy angrily for a few seconds before letting him go.

" Damn, I am a coward," Eriol mumbled, huddling in the corner.

The boy rolled his eyes and looked at Syaoran. " Anyways, it's great that I found you guys!!" He sat in the chair next to Eriol, leaving Eriol and Syaoran blinking.

" Uh huh..." Syaoran said slowly. " And tell me again, why are you sitting in the sacred seat of the two greatest pranksters of Hong Kong?"

The boy snorted for a second, before his eyes grew wide. " I admire your work greatly! From what Tomoyo tells me-" Eriol growled, and he began inching towards the boy with a plastic fork- "-and from what I've seen, you guys have some intelligent pranks!"

" Well, yes," Syaoran said seriously. " Being pranksters is hard work. But if not for our fans, we would have never made it in this business. I would also like to thank my parents, my friends and most of all God, who has been with me every step of the way-"

" Okay, there," The boy said, confusedly.

Syaoran questioned, " You've seen our pranks?"

The boy flushed a bit. " Well, I go to your high school and I am the same age as you guys.."

" So then, your supposed to be in our class," Eriol finished. " but I've never seen you!"

" Ooooh," The boy said, looking a bit claustrophobic. " I sit waaayy in the back. A lot of people don't notice me." Then he said, importantly, " My name is Yuki and I'm glad to meet you guys! I was supposed to meet Sakura-"

Syaoran choked and turned red at the name. The boy raised his eyebrows. " What about Sakura rises such a reaction out of you?"

" None of your business, Yuki!" Syaoran spat back.

" No, no, don't be mean to the boy!" Eriol said, grinningly. " This guy is cool! I can so see he does his eyebrows."  
The boy clapped a hand over his eyebrows and flushed hard. " Only you would notice that..." the boy mumbled and Eriol looked at him curiously. The boy flushed again. " Well, from what Tom-"

" Don't say the holy name!!" Eriol growled, threateningly. Then he grinned, maniacally, looking quite schizophrenic.

" Stop scaring the kid, Eriol," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

" How about you shut up, nail-polish-burner?" Eriol pouted. Then he turned to Yuki. " What's your opinion on...lip glosses?"

" Strawberry all the way," The boy said importantly. Then he blinked and flushed. " I-I-I-mean..."

" This guy is pretttty queer," Syaoran mumbled.

" DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Eriol screeched.

" Then again, so are you," Syaoran groaned. " I am surrounded by strange, queer idiots."

" Nooo, I mean, I'm only interested in football and girls!" Yuki stuttered out. " Football and girls and beer!"

Syaoran and Eriol blinked and the boy suddenly pointed. " That girl is so hot!! Don't you think?"

They followed his point and gaped. It was that fat woman that Eriol had flirted with...slightly. They then gaped at the boy.

" I like this kid!" Eriol murmured.

" Well, I got to go!" The boy mumbled. " Bye!"

" We'll see you in school tomorrow, right?" Eriol asked, before he left.

" For sure!!" The boy cried and ran out of the coffee shop. Outside, she breathed hard leaning against the bricked wall.

Yes, you haven't misread! No, I'm not the worst speller in the world! I typed SHE! SHE! For the boy you've all thought was Yuki is actually SAKURA IN DISGUISE!

gasp faint

Oh yes! The horror! Oh the cross-dressiness of this story! Oh the one mindedness of Tomoyo's plan! Oh the football, the beer and the girls!! I'm sure you guys are SHOCKED and SURPRISED and AMAZED and you absolutely did not see that coming!

" I'm in so much trouble!" Sakura grumbled as she tore off the black wig and rubbed off the little stubble that Tomoyo had drawn on her cheeks and attempted to pull up her pants. " They think I go to their school! I am such a bad liar!! Now what am I going to do tomorrow?? I could have told them I was sick...but tomorrow, they'll look for a Yuki..."

She smacked her palm against her forehead and then slowly, an idea came to her. " No wait...I can make this work!"

She clapped her hands and ran off in the distance while the scene slowly closes and you don't get to see how she trips and falls and how some random loser tries to kidnap her but she reveals her cat woman strength and triumphs over evil like the Sailor Universe that she is.

------------------------

" Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

" No."

" COME ON! I'll wash your car!"

" No."

" I'll give you a makeover! No offence, but you badly need one-"

" No."

" I'll find you a husband!"

" N-NO! Sakura!! What is the meaning of this! This is an educational atmosphere, not these weird antics of yours!" The supply teacher growled, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura was on the ground, already dressed up in her boy clothes. " Pleaasse just pretend I'm Yuki and I belong in this class! Just for today! I swear, tomorrow, it'll be all over! Please? I'll do anything!"

" No!" The teacher yelled out and then she stopped. That same look came over her identical to the one that she had when she made that marriage between Eriol and Syaoran in front of the whole school. " Wait a minute...you said anything right?"

Sakura thought for a second that she may have made a bad choice, but she was too desperate. " ANYTHING!"

" Alright...will you volunteer for an activity I have planned out for today?" The teacher asked. No one ever volunteered in their class, for anything. It was quite sad and the supply teacher would always have to appoint people, but they always for some reason, get sick and run to the nurse's office.

Sakura grinned. That wasn't so bad! " Alright! I'll volunteer for anything! Thank you so much!"

The supply teacher grinned. " My pleasure."

The bell rang and students began to file in. Sakura quickly ran to the back, sitting down. People walked in, looking strangely at Sakura and she hoped none of them would ruin her cover. As long as Eriol and Syaoran didn't make a scene about her-

" YUKIIIIIII!"

Wait, this was Eriol we were talking about. Sakura banged her head against her desk as Eriol jumped around her.

" I can't believe I never noticed you before!" Eriol cried. Syaoran looked around as the second bell rang.

" Kinomoto's not here," He mumbled.

Sakura rose an eyebrow, grinning gleefully inside. " Why do you care?" She asked, pointedly.

Syaoran flushed. " I-I don't!"

" People, people, sit down!! And I saw the whoopee cushion on my chair, Hiirigizawa, I know you did it! Now, we have a new project today relating to human studies and economics!"

Everybody groaned. They knew what kind of projects their longest staying supply teacher had and it was horrendous.

" Now, we will be doing a play! I have actually written it and it will involve the whole class! You will learn about humans in the old age, how money worked, how wars were started, about the government and the people and the differences in status, age, gender and other such things that do not matter in this day and age. You will learn the value of family, friends, acquaintances, and love."

Everybody winced at the word love. The supply teacher grinned and Sakura felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach.

" Already, someone has volunteered for the part of the Princess, the damsel in distress! Yuki, stand up!" The supply teacher smirked and Sakura's eyes widened. The girls stared at her jealously and the boys gaped.

" But Yuki's a guy!" Syaoran gasped.

" Since you care so much, Syaoran, we will make you one of the Princess's suitors! There are two, actually, vying for her attention!" The supply teacher said.

Tomoyo put a hand to her chest. " How romantic!"

" This class is seriously queer obsessed," Syaoran grumbled.

" The next lover will be..." The supply teacher looked around and all the guys hid under their desks. Except one. Except for the stupidest guy in the whole entire world.

" Hiiro!"

Sakura groaned. Tomoyo looked delighted. All the girls glared daggers at Sakura. Sakura glared dagger at the teacher.

And all in all, Eriol smirked at Yuki, a knowing look in his eyes. " The ultimate plan has begun..." He murmured.

" Huh?" Syaoran asked.

" Brooding, brooding!" Eriol put his hands up in defence and Syaoran looked at him weirdly.

And that is the end of this chapter. The ULTIMATE PLAN has begun! This story may be ending soon! Oh the sadness and floods and mock Sailor Moons! What IS the ultimate plan? And was Eriol really brooding, or is that knowing look mean INTELLIGENCE? And will this friggin couple ever hook up?? We will see...in the next chapter of Mischievous Love!

a/n: ducks from angry readers YES i knooeee i haven't updated in like....a long time....lolll. sorrysorrysorrysorry!!! But I hope this chapter slightly makes up for it. The plan is revealing itself in the next chapter...soooo the story will be ending in the next 2-3 chapters! eeeekkk! i dunt wanna say goodbye to this story, but i might have to!

anyways, send in ur suggestions and comments okay? and I would like to say this, I hope this doesn't offend any gay people, im sorry, but the way eriol acts......it wouldn't be mischievous love without mentioning it! loll, andddd i dont own sailor moon...-- or barney!

see ya latez,

__

--starjade--


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Mischievous Love

Card Captor Sakura

-starjade

In Which Acts, Plays and Fake Flashing Glasses Present Themselves

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Sakura dresses up as a guy to reveal Syaoran's real feelings about Sakura. The plan backfires because of Sakura's horrible acting skills and now she must act as a girl in the Evil Supply Teacher's play. Syoaran and Hiiro play her suitors. Eriol is still weird. Syaoran has admitted that he likes Sakura. Sakura admits 'strange feelings.'

Act I sc i

It was a dark and musky night. The pebbled road was wet and a mist floated above it, giving an overall ominous atmosphere. A lone woman walked down the road, her fingers clutching her purse as she looked around herself fearfully.

Sakura/Yuki: Oh my. I am. Really Really Scared. Ah.

Then, in this death defying surprise attack, a masked KIDNAPPER comes out of nowhere to kidnap this sinfully rich daughter of a KING!

Kidnapper: Ha. I will kidnap you...Now? Oh yes, now.

He ties her hands down and pushes her to the ground. Now the woman is SCREAMING for her LIFE.

Sakura/Yuki: Ah. Ah...Ah?

Then a man with a mask as well who for some reason is hot, dangerous, rugged and a good guy all at the same time, FLIES IN.

Syaoran: I am the hot rescuer. Let me rescue you.

The man BEATS the kidnapper up.

Syaoran: -slap-

Kidnapper: ow!

Syoaran: Sorry.

Kidnapper: It's ok. I forgive you.

Syoaran: It was wrong of me really. But you should leave now.

The kidnapper runs away in fear of the hot masked man's skills. Then the hot masked man pulls the hot rich girl up and KISSES her PASSIONATELY.

Sakura/Yuki: ...kiss me...oh bad boy.

Syaoran: Yes. I will. Right now.

They near each other...

And then-

" CUT!"

Eriol looked frustrated." WHAT the HELL was THAT!" He screamed at the top of her lungs.

" It was acting!" Syoaran retorted, aggravated. " You wouldn't know, now, would you?"

Eriol put his fingers to his temple and rubbed it. " I can't WORK like this!" He muttered. He started squeezing a stress ball and walked off. " FIND A NEW DIRECTOR!"

" You're being marked on this, Hiiigizawa..." The supply (still!) teacher said, quaintly as she examined her nails.

" Oh my god. That was the best rehearsal ever!" Eriol twisted on his heel and came back, smiling as if he was just told he had schizophrenia.

Which...would be plausible.

" How could that be called acting when you don't really ACT instead you act like a 13 year old and kiss your own hand!" Eriol guffawed.

Syaoran looked at Eriol with a disgusted look. " Unlike you, I'm not comfortable kissing other guys."

Eriol turned white and he looked dangerous. " I told you...not to tell anyone.." His fist was shaking angrily and Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Sighing, Syaoran looked around himself at the auditorium filled with tired students. They had been rehearsing for the last two days and the play, was sincerely, crap. The teacher had written it, mostly likely on a sugar high and it was one of the suckiest plays ever written.

With every cliche in the book, Sakura reallly did not want to work on the play and be stuck as " Yuki" the man, who is acting as a girl, who is actually girl who is acting as a guy.

" My life is literally screwed," She whispered softly, as that profound revelation went through her mind. Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah, to see Syaoran's true feelings about her.

Did she get anywhere?

Nope. Instead, she had gotten herself caught in this big mess, and she had no idea how to get out of it. Not like anyone was helping her either, she thought sardonically as she glared at Tomoyo who was gazing at Eriol in unadulterated affection.

" Where's that Kinomoto girl anyways?" Syaoran asked loudly. Sakura turned and he was scratching his head, trying but failing to look disinterested. " I swear, she's skipping school-"

" We didn't ask for your opinion, Actor! Now get back to the scene and I want to see some hot, steaming, BLAZING stuff! GOT IT?" Eriol screamed, nearly pulling his hair out in frustration.

Syaoran sighed and Sakura winced. She went back on stage, really regretting her decision to act in the play ( she was wearing a blond wig over her black wig, who wouldn't?)

But she had to. And anyway, she was determined to find out Syaoran's real feelings.

She wasn't going to be the ONLY one feeling...strangely...about Syaoran!

SCENE III

Act IV

A hot, dark haired man walks out into the balcony to meet the fair haired maiden on a moonlit night.

Hiiro: Cheese...

Sakura/Yuki: -whisper- Your line is supposed to be, OH BEAUTIFUL.

Hiiro: Cheese...Oh beautiful...

Sakura/Yuki: Yes?

Hiiro: Cheese..

The girl breathes heavily, at the effect of the man's words on her body. Her breasts rise to the sun, in their own language and the audience focuses on them. ("WE NEED FAKE BOOBS," Eriol cried.)

Sakura/Yuki: Arghhh...I mean, I am so lonely. Look how I am lonely, standing here in a bust revealing dress and the night sky is falling around me in an ever so serene way. I am...the epitome...of lonely.

The man turns and speaks, low and drawling. His eyes are darkened and mysterious, drawing the lonely maiden in with its allure.

Hiiro: Are you lonely?

The woman looked at the man hopefully, heaving her chest even harder.

Sakura/Yuki: I just said that, stupid.

The man smirks. His hotness is now exceeding the limit. The audience must flap themselves with paper made fans in order to cool the room down.

Hiiro: Cheese.

("HIIRO," Eriol screeched. " CHEESE IS NOT THE TOPIC OF DISCUSSION RIGHT NOW!")

Hiiro: I mean...let's change that...you know, your loneliness. We're gonna change your loneliness.

Sakura/Yuki: Oh no. Please don't take away my maidenhood!  
_-_Breast focus...once again...and then cut to her face.-

Hiiro: (forced chuckle) Of course not! I just wanted to take you away in a land of happiness. With me. Only...me.

Sakura/Yuki: Oh. My. God. Really?

Hiiro: Really.

Sakura/Yuki: Really?

Hiiro: Oh for real.

Sakura/Yuki: No for real?

Hiiro: So real. It's reality.

" THOSE ARE NOT YOUR LINES!" Eriol cried.

Sakura turned around and shouted, " Well, how the hell are we supposed to say, " You're manliness is so huge that it rivals those of my other suitor? How am I SUPPOSED to know how much manliness he has?"

Eriol smirked. " Stop thinking dirty, Yuki!"

" I'm not!" Sakura growled. Then her cheeks went pink. " Okay, now I am."

Syaoran roared, " Supply teacher! I honestly do NOT see the point of this play! Can't we just cancel it or something? I mean, I'd rather get a failing mark then have to put up with this-"

" SYAORAN!" Eriol cried. " NO!"

Syaoran blinked as Eriol pulled him to the side and then turned on a switch on the lights dashboard quickly. A spotlight landed on them and Syaoran had to take a second to prevent himself from going blind.

" What?" Syoaran hissed. " I can't believe you don't think this is absolutely stupid!"

" No, no, no! I think this is ingenious!" Eriol whispered. " The Ultimate Plan! Sakura is going to see the show right? So why doesn't Hiiro break up with Sakura...on STAGE! He'll call her up, as a thank you, at the end, and in front of the whole city...BREAK UP WITH HER!"

Syaoran gasped. Then his eyes darkened. " I don't know.."

" What? Getting feelings for the Kinomoto girl?" Eriol smirked.

" No, no, no!" Syaoran waved his hands around. " I just don't want to visit the dentist again."

" Huh?"

" Never mind."

" Well, then. Ultimate Plan...UNITE!" He did a weird, power ranger movement and then put his hand out for a high five, sweat dropping as Syaoran walked past him, ignoring the raised palm.

" Syaoran! SYAORAN! How dare you leave me!" Eriol cried. Syaoran kept walking towards the stage and Eriol howled, " Well, at least I'm not infertile!"

" How would you know how fertile I was?" Syoaran snapped back.

Eriol grinned. " Come on, Syaoran. I know everything!" With that, his glasses flashed and Syaoran saw that Eriol was looking straight at Yuki, who was desperately trying to perfect the act of swooning.

Then his glasses promptly broke. Syaoran stared as Eriol gaped at the button he had been pressing that caused his glasses to flash.

" Dammit," He swore. " I paid a hundred bucks for this.."

Syaoran laughed as they both walked back to the stage.

Yuki, or Sakura on the other hand had given up on trying to swoon and now was sitting on the stage, ignoring the fact that Hiiro was currently flirting with the supply teacher.

" Shoulda known he was still a player," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

" What?" A voice beside her asked. Sakura looked up quickly and gaped, before shutting her mouth in shock.

" Oh hi, Syaoran," She said, lowering her voice until it was as gruff as she could make it. " What's up, my homie?"

Syoaran blinked and Sakura cursed herself for reading _A Hundred Ways to Be A Cool Guy_.

" Um...yeah, well, nothing. Just wanted to say, you know, that if we have to be all lover people in this play, we might as well be friends too, right?" Syoaran asked, grinning.

Sakura felt her heart melt. Syoaran was so...kawaii!

" Yeah," She whispered and then blinked. Low voice, low voice! " Oh yeah, for sure!" She repeated.

He rose an eyebrow and then shook his head. Sakura had a inkling that Syaoran was quite used to queerness and probably didn't think anything of the fact that Sakura spoke in a high voice and said some rather...unguyish things.

Who knew being a guy could be so hard? Tomoyo had told her just to be really dirty and really brash but that didn't seem to be working. Just today, Sakura had PURPOSELY used an unscented shampoo and conditioner on her hair but people still seemed to be staring at her funny. What, no one has seen conditioned hair on a guy before?

" So," Syaoran said, laying back on the stage. " How does it feel to be acting like a girl?"

" Okay," She responded before beating herself up in her mind. " No wait, it's DISGUSTING! Girls have cooties! Must stay away!"

She panted heavily and Syaoran stared at her. Then he laughed. " Well, our teacher seems to obsessed with guy and guy couplings. She's a big yaoi fan, I guess," Syaoran responded, shrugging.

Sakura nodded, slowly.

" YOU LAZY BUMS! BACK TO WORK!" Eriol screeched. HE seemed to have replaced his glasses and now it was flashing colours madly.

Sakura and Syaoran hurriedly got to their places. Setting the blond wig on her black wig, Sakura sighed.

This was getting hectic!

**ACT VI Scene ii**

The dark, aloof mysterious suitor walked out onto the stage, lifting his arms out and attempting to twirl while keeping his manliness intact.

Hiiro: Here we are, in my land of happiness and butterflies and cheese.

The maiden walks out carefully, shivering and her eyes searching apprehensively.

Sakura/Yuki: Oh no. Look. It's the other guy.

Syaoran: Hello, folks. I'm her other suitor. I've come to suit...her..

The mysterious suitor jumps to attention, glaring at his competition with absolute wrath displayed on his features.

Hiiro: -whines- You can't suit her!

Sakura/Yuki: Oh boys, don't fight over little old me. ("Eriol, little old me? Isn't that contradicting?" " Are you questioning the lines?" " I think that's what I did-" " BLASPHEMY!")

Syaoran: I will suit her. I'll suit her and then clothe her and then undress her- (cut for an audience gasp) (Syoaran turns to audience and winks) and then suit her again!

Hiiro: -faint-

Sakura/Yuki: Oh, you so dirty.

Syaoran:Are you suggesting I'm not sanitary?

Sakura/Yuki: -rolls eyes- No, dear suitor who is so much better than the other one. I would never call you dirty.

Syaoran: How dare you! Now I will curse you to live a life of solitary DIRTINESS! I will never love you again!

-sobbing, Syoaran runs off the stage. Sakura/Yuki falls to knees-

Sakura/Yuki: I'm alone! oooooooohh...-music falls in slowly and Sakura rises to her feet-

TOMORROW! tomorrow! I love you! Tomorrow! It's just a day awayyyyyyyyy!

"CUT!" Eriol screamed. They all looked, appalled at Eriol's outburst and Eriol fumed, sitting in his directors chair, Tomoyo doing his nails hastily.

" What was that? Hm? Where was the emotion? The drama? The suspense?" Eriol hissed. " What am I paying you for? To stand there like logs? I need to FEEL it! And right now all I'm FEELING is DISGUST! This is PATHETIC-"

" Eriol!" The (still here) supply teacher growled, menacingly.

A smile appeared on his face. " This is a pathetically good play! keep going! Next scene..." Eriol smirked. " THE KISS SCENE!"

Sakura blanched. Syoaran blanched. Hiiro ate cheese. These shocking reactions was nothing compared to Tomoyo's faint or the (yup, still here) supply teacher's smirk. Eriol's glasses twinkled and he yelled, " Andddd...ACT SEVEN!"

Act VII sc iii

The maiden walks out into the windy night time, dressed scantily for added effect.

Sakura/Yuki: Oh my heaving bosom is so lonely.

-the wind blows and Sakura's blond wig flies off. Sakura hurriedly grabs it-

(Syoaran climbs down from a random ladder)

Syoaran: Oh dear maiden! How I am entranced by your awfully, shudder worthy, horrifying good looks!

Sakura/Yuki: HEHEHEHEHEHE

(" Less insane please!" Eriol cried)

Sakura/Yuki: -turns away- Oh dear suitor. I have longed for you ever since I saw Casper and imagined you to be the ghost and me to be Christina Ricci. Will you...will you..

-turns back to Syaoran-

Will you claim my lips in an abundance of passion?

(Syaoran whips off his mask and turns to the audience. Audience will faint, but it is only Eriol's eyes that get rather heart filled. Syaoran feels disappointed)

Syaoran: How I've longed for those words! I am a quivering mass of passion!

Sakura/Yuki: Quiver for me!

Syoaran: -quivers-

Sakura/Yuki: That's the worst quivering I've ever seen! Do it better!

Syoaran: -quivers harder-

Sakura/Yuki: Oh dear! I cannot be any more aroused! Please, take me!

-falls into a faint on which Syoaran was supposed to catch her, but so obsessed with quivering, he forgot and she crashed to the floor-

Syaoran: Crap. Ok. Well um. I'm taking you.

Syoaran falls to ground beside her and then stares at Sakura's face for a while. Sakura kept her eyes clasped closed and waited, impatiently for the horrid deed to be over

Syoaran: Umm...he kisses his own fingers and then puts his fingers on Sakura's lips

Sakura/Yuki: -snaps- WHAT WAS THAT?

Syaoran: Uh...a kiss?

Sakura/Yuki: THAT was a kiss? That was pitiable!

Syoaran: What, your a friggin guy! How the hell am I supposed to kiss you? I don't go that way-

Eriol cut in, " Okay guys. Enough drama. We're done practicing for today. The practice was horrible and we present in two days. I sincerely hope you guys are ready for disappointment." Tears glistened in his eyes and he turned away from the actors on the stage. " You guys sure did disappoint me." He said quietly, before letting out a choked sob and running quickly away from the stage, his shoulder's hunched.

The supply teacher seemed to pouf with triumph. Her eyes shining evilly, she grinned. " What that metro sexual youth told us was correct. Two days until you present. I hope you all are ready for a big fat F on your next report card," The teacher cackled, her insane laughter ringing through the class.

They watched her, dumbly. She stopped cackling and glared. " Go AWAY!" She finally said, and the class dispersed. Sakura pulled off her blond wig from the black haired wig carefully and flopped down from the stage, sighing.

This whole ruse was to find out what Syaoran actually did feel about her. And he was as confused at it could get. Sometimes, it seemed as if he did like her and other times, it felt as if there was no one in the world who hated her more. It was hard being Yuki and she really, really didn't want to be him anymore.

She was rather tired of this whole thing and wanted, more than anything, to go back home to Japan. It was fun and all in Hong Kong but way too dramatic for her. Tomoyo seemed to be living it up here with Eriol by her side and her new series of " The Man Behind the Flashing Glasses." But what was Sakura supposed to do? Make a film about " The Woman Behind the Man behind the Woman who likes this Man?"

" AHH!" Sakura jolted. " Sure there is an insane attraction but no likey! NOO likey!"

" What are you mumbling to yourself, hmm?"  
The voice behind her made her jerk. Startled, she turned around and met Eriol. His navy blue eyes seemed to be twinkling more than usual as he studied her.

" I'm not mumbling anything!" Sakura quickly said, her mind working quickly to make up an excuse. " I'm just...talking to...myself! That's it!"

" Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Eriol pointed out.

" So is an obsession with nail polish and lip gloss," Sakura shot back.

Eriol flushed. Then he shook his head and the twinkle came back. "So...you know Sakura right?"

Sakura felt the hair on her arms rise in apprehension. Looking carefully at Eriol, she nodded shortly, and he grinned even wider.

" Do you know if Sakura...might have feelings...for someone else besides Hiiro?" He asked, his voice light and teasing.

Sakura flinched. " No! She only loves Hiiro! ONLY HIIRO!" Sakura nearly screeched.

Eriol slowly nodded. " That will be all," Eriol said, a triumphant gleam in his eyes as he walked away. Then he broke into a jig and danced his way to the doorway. Nope, Eriol could never have a normal departure. Sighing, Sakura looked around herself and pulled off the black wig, letting her own auburn locks fall out. She was tired of being Yuki. It was rather hard being a boy. You could never squeal. Ever.

Life must be depressing for guys.

Except for Eriol. He defied all rules.

Than she heard someone's voice behind her. " Eriol just told me that...You LOVE me?"

Sakura turned and groaned. Hiiro stood there, in all his dumb, good looking glory and his eyes blinked at her. Obviously, he didn't notice that she was wearing the same exact clothes that Yuki was wearing moments ago and instead, only stared at her with a dumb look of shock on his face.

" No, Hiiro. I have a dog named Hiiro too. That's who I was referring to," Sakura said, tonelessly.

Hiiro stared at her and then realization came over his face. " Ohhh." Then, he looked around himself and grinned, mischievously. " We're alone. Do you have any ideas about what to do, girlfriend?"

Sakura stared at him in horror. It was like that scene from the wedding in the gymnasium. His puckering lips coming closer and closer...

" ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

A bundle of who knows what jumped between them and Sakura fell to the ground. But before she could see who it was, the person had ran out of the room and a swinging door was left in its wake.

Hiiro struggled up and then his eyes lighted with joy.

" CHEESE!" He squealed as he ran to a bag of shredded cheddar cheese. Ignoring Sakura completely, he walked away from her, clutching the bag of cheese as if it was his baby. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away, pushing the wig back on her head, thanking the ball of who-knows-what for breaking what would've been, a rather disgusting moment.

------

" 999, Emergency Call Centre, would you like an ambulance or a police car?"

" Uh...well I have an emergency. I don't know if need those cars though."

" State your emergency, please."

" Well...okay, it starts like this. I like this girl but I can never admit it cuz I've hated her for so long and she most likely hates me back. I promised her in the beginning that I'd prank her so much that she'd regret coming to Hong Kong but now I don't want to do the prank anymore! And she was abut to kiss Hiiro and without thinking I just jumped-oh god, I don't know what to do!"

" Sir..."

" And I Just need help!"

" Excuse me-"

" Oh god! The walls are closing in on me! I can't breathe!"

" SIR! THIS LINE IS FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY! Deranged idiot!"

-dial tone-

" Hello? Hello?"

And that's the end of this LONG-AWAITED chapter! The Ultimate Plan looms closer, it's deathly grips choking all the characters in this lovely story and awaiting the day on which it can rear it's ugly head!

Will the Ultimate Plan work? Or will Eriol's 'Ultimate Plan In Which I say it Is An Ultimate Plan but instead it is MY Ultimate Plan, ha-ha-ha" work instead?

Find out...in the next chapter of Mischievous Love!

a/n: Yep yep yep yep. The next chapter WILL be the last one! (i think) LOL and yep its been almost a yr since i updated so I'll update the next chappie within the next two weeks...you know as punishment for my delays! LOL, well whoever is reading this chapter and who stuck by this story, thannnnnnkk you and I hoped you liked it (even though I have a feeling i Lost some of my sugar high) DAMN You maturity!

-shakes fist-

dammmmn youuuu..

LOL anyways guys, ill talk to you later!

-starjade


End file.
